Hetalia High School
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Honda Kiku, conocido también como Japón, llega a la Academia Real W, donde termina enamorandose de su compañero Italia. El y su amigo Inglaterra intentaran conseguir el amor de su persona especial pese a los problemas. Japan/Italy USA/UK China/Rusia etc.
1. ¡¡Hablale!

Hi, Hi! este es mi primer fic así que denle una oportunidad, no soy buena en esto pero hare que sea de su agrado

**Notas: **Este fic es de varias parejas pero la principal de todas es Italia x Japon, la cual no es muy popular pero aunque nadie la lea estare feliz de que almenos hay una historia de ellos en esta pagina (aunque la haya echo yo ¬¬U) la secunda Inglaterra x America así que practicamente será de ellos 4 de lo que más hablare en el fic, espero le den una oportunidad n.n

* * *

_**La Academia Real "W", es una secundaria/preparatoria muy prestigiosa, muy estricta y con un plan de estudios superior a muchas escuelas comunes. Cada alumno y cada maestro proviene de un país diferente, ya que es una academia especializada en intercambios extranjeros. Los alumnos se dividen en 3 tipos de clases diferentes, aquellos que no tienen familia, principalmente no tienen padres y hace un examen muy tedioso y largo para entrar, además de saber hablar ingles, así viven estudiando, comiendo y durmiendo en un establecimiento muy bueno; aquellos que son hijos de grandes empresarios, políticos o de gente importante que utiliza sus influencias para que sea su hijo o hija el que estudie en esa escuela; por ultimo tenemos a aquellos que obtienen una beca al tener algún parentesco con algún maestro o coordinador que la academia. En esa academia, sería el inicio de toda esta odisea amorosa. **_

Hetalia: capitulo 1°

_El curso de 4° año está por terminar, mi grupo y yo estamos a 2 años de acabar la escuela. Cuando eso suceda regresare a Japón pero mientras tanto seguiré esforzándome para poder pasar las materias y no perder mi beca. Por cierto olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Honda Kiku pero en esta escuela todos me conocen como Japón ya que aquí todos se llaman por el nombre de su país. Soy un alumno becado, realmente me sorprendí al ser aceptado en una academia tan prestigiosa como esta. Hay mucha gente peculiar en mi grupo y tengo buenos compañeros con los que he forjado amistad pero… también he forjado un sentimiento diferente._

¿?: Muy bien ¿Quién puede responder a esta pregunta?-pregunto el maestro con cara de fastidio-vamos, alguien debe saber pero que este muy seguro de su respuesta-justo en eso alguien levanta la mano-muy bien, entonces ¿Cuál es? Italia

Italia:… Pastaaaaaaaaaaa~-todos empezaron a reírse de aquello viendo al chico de tez blanca, ojos cerrados y cabello corto castaño anaranjado con un mechón en espiral cerca de la coronilla. Portaba el uniforme oficial de la escuela que consistía en unos pantalones azul marino con zapatos negros, un cinturón negro con la hebilla de plata, una camisa blanca de botones cubierta por un suéter amarillo, una corbata verde oscura y a diferencia de que casi todos llevaban un suéter azul moradiso encima, el solo tenía su suéter café claro, con una banderita bordada dependiendo su país, en este caso Italia-ve~

Austria: Italia… te lo he dicho muchas veces… esto es matematicas no clase de cocina-el alumno no quita esa sonrisa de la cara y baja de nuevo la mano.

_Hay un alumno en mi clase, que me gusta mucho. Su país es Italia, justamente de donde reside esta escuela. Parece ser que su abuelo fue uno de los fundadores de esta escuela así que no tuvo problemas para que lo aceptaran. Desde que ambos entramos a clases el siempre estaba sonriendo y actuaba sin sentido alguno, me llamo mucho la atención, ya que nunca había conocido a alguien como él, tan diferente, tonto pero tierno y lindo. Cuando fui con la doctora y me dijo que estaba enamorado, no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso sabiendo que Italia-kun es hombre también pero fue inevitable. Los días pasaron y fui descubriendo que casi todos en esta escuela tienen esos gustos, puesto a que hay muy pocas mujeres en esta escuela pero a lo que me refiero es que, quisiera hablarle al menos… pero es imposible. Ya que aunque sea tan distraído y torpe… siento que nunca el me vería._

En aquel momento el timbre del receso sonó y todos empezaron a retirarse del salón para salir al patio o ir a la cafetería a comer. Japón salió al patio encontrándose con 2 de sus amigos de un grado superior_._

¿?: Vamos Japón no puede ser que ya paso 1 mes desde que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos y aun no puedas ni siquiera decirle hola-le dijo un chico un poco más grande que él, su cabello era rubio desteñido corto, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su piel blanca, pero lo que más destacaba en el era, sus enormes y gruesas cejas. En su suéter azul moradiso del uniforme tenia bordada la banderita de Inglaterra-es Italia por dios, el más torpe de todo el cuarto curso, no te va a comer vivo a menos de que estuvieras en un enorme plato de pasta, piénsalo, con un simple hola puedes cambiar toda tu vida

Japón: pero… simplemente no puedo… es muy extraño pero aunque lo he pensado y he organizado en mi mente lo que quiero decir… simplemente no puedo, cuando veo su expresión sonriente sin ningún sentido… -w- me quedo algo extraño

Inglaterra: a eso se le llama estar idiotizado¬¬U… pero si no le hablas ahora llegaran las vacaciones de verano y no lo veras en un buen tiempo y con lo coqueto que es ese niño con las mujeres quien sabe lo que suceda después ¿no? No queremos recordar cuando casi lo expulsan por traerse a una chica de casi 19 años de Kenia de la excursión a África

Japón: …-un aura de depresión lo cubre-a él le gustan… las chicas lindas y grandes… yo soy solo un chico muy pequeño

Inglaterra: O_O! no era para que te deprimieras!

¿?: Pero Inglaterra, si quieres ayudar a Japón-aru ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?... hablarle a América-aru-hablo otro de cabellos largos castaños oscuros atados en una coleta de lado, ojos igual cafés y piel blanca. No llevaba corbata puesta ni suéter moradiso, llevaba debajo de su suéter amarillo una camisa blanca estilo china y tenía bordada la banderita de China-tu hasta ahora solo le dices insultos y creo que estas peor que Japón-aru, a veces parecen unos niños-aru

Inglaterra: O/O!… Ò/Ó no se a que te refieres… es un idiota sin sentido común que solo intenta conquistar a una Vietnamita mayor que el que solo le rechaza tirándolo por la ventana-bufo enojado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-yo nunca estaría interesado en alguien como el

China: aja y por eso tienes una foto suya en un marco a lado de tu cama y lo miras con recelo cuando hace sus inútiles intentos con Vietnam-aru-una roca cayo de la nada encima de Inglaterra-… ustedes-toca los hombros de ambos chicos con cara de cansancio-solo intenten hablarles bien-aru, tú mismo lo dijiste Inglaterra "con un simple hola pueden cambiar sus vidas" aru

Inglaterra: en primera yo nunca he aceptado que quiera hablarle y en segunda, para ti es fácil decirlo, eres listo, sabes artes marciales, eres lindo y no por nada sales con uno de los chicos más tenebroso pero populares de toda la escuela

China: ¬¬U no cambies el tema-aru, y para que lo sepas, no es tan tenebroso, Rusia es muy lindo cuando quiere… y más cuando se viste de Panda-aru *-*-sacudió su cabeza intentando tampoco cambiar el tema-a lo que me refiero es que ninguno lograra nada si solo se quedan como idiotas esperando a que un milagro suceda-aru

Japón: si, tienes razón-su aura depresiva se va-tengo que hacerme fuerte, debo seguir mi honor o si no cometeré harakiri

China: ¡así se habla Japón! exepto lo del suicidio... en este momento debe estar en el club del periódico-aru, ve a hablarle ahora que solo están él y Alemania haciendo sus reportajes-aru

Japón: no lo hare-vuelve su aura depresiva-aun no estoy listo

Inglaterra: ¡vamos no seas un cobarde como yo y ve! Es un verdadero torpe, si no le hablas de frente nunca se va a dar cuenta de nada, importa poco que seas un chico tan bajito, eres Japonés después de todo

Japón: p-pero…

¿?:¡Lo haces de nuevo Japón!-salió de la nada un chico de cabellos largos hasta los hombros rubios, con los ojos esmeralda y una chaqueta verde encima de su uniforme, detrás de los arbustos asustando a los 3. Tenía la banderita de Suiza-¡da tu propia opinión!-se vuelve a esconder.

Japón:… u.u lo hare-minutos después él y sus 2 amigos estaban frente a la puerta del club del periódico, donde se publicaban reportajes como "televisión en diversos países en el mundo" y esas cosas que culturizaban a los demás alumnos sobra tradiciones, historias, etc. Aunque también estaban encargados de notificar eventos o noticias que sucedian en la escuela. De los países del club, actualmente solo estaba conformado por Italia y Alemania ya que la mayoría se graduó el semestre pasado-bien [suspiro] aquí voy-acerca su puño para tocar la puerta pero lo detiene temblando-lo sabía no puedo

Inglaterra: solo tienes que tocar, es sencillo-viendo que su amigo no lo hacía termino tocando el mismo asustando a Japón el cual intento huir-¡ni te atrevas!-lo sujeta del suéter mientras el pelinegro intentaba huir.

¿?: Si ¿Quién es?-es cuando abre un tipo bastante alto, su cabello rubio desteñido relamido, sus ojos azules claros y su piel blanca pero tenía su seño fruncido y su rostro rígido. En su uniforme tenia bordada la banderita de Alemania, tenía su suerte abierto y unos pequeños lentes-¿puedo ayudarlos? O.o?

Japón: e-e-e-e-etto…. Yo... bueno... es que...-Japón que dejo de intentar huir miro a aquel hombre que por lo que sabía, era 1 año mayor como Inglaterra y China. Dios sí que era muy alto-b-bueno

Italia: ¡Alemania! ¿Quién es?-llego detrás del rubio viendo a los 3 presentes-a ¡hola!… etto… China-señalo al nombrado viéndolo de arriba abajo, solo era 1 centímetro más bajo que el-Inglaterra-señalo al cejudo que estaba de su altura-y… ¡Japón!-señalo al último que sin duda sí que era bastante bajito-¿Cómo están?

Japón:-/- [sabe mi país]-e-etto… bueno… yo… es que-el pobre no sabía que decir, además de que habían llegado hay sin una previa escusa y fue cuando a China se le ocurrió una idea.

China: Japón quiere unirse al club del periódico-aru

Japón: O/O ¡¿he?-iba a decir algo pero luego lo pensó detenidamente-[unirme… al club del periódico… si lo hago podre estar cerca de él, podre hablar con él, ¡gracias, China-san!... además me gusta usar la cámara]_-_ s-si… me gustaría unirme

Italia: increíble, ne Alemania ¿si puede unirse? Mientras más gente haya será más divertido ¿no?

Alemania: si, de hecho estaría muy bien que lo hicieras ya que no hay mucha gente en este club

Inglaterra: bueno en esas ya China y yo nos retiramos

Italia: ¿he? ¿Ustedes no quieren unirse también?

Inglaterra: nosotros ya estamos en el club de debate, no podemos meternos a otro club

China: exactamente-aru, así que se lo encargamos mucho-dicho eso ambos se fueron dejando a Japón con aquellos 2.

Italia: bien entonces Japón nos ayudaras con el nuevo reportaje, se trata de "las diferentes ropas del mundo"

Japón: -/- s-si-este aun no podía creer que era precisamente Italia el que le estaba hablando y que ahora ambos y Alemania estarían juntos casi todas las tardes-b-bueno…-hace una pequeña reverencia-gracias por aceptarme… prometo trabajar duramente

Alemania: a… no tienes porque hacer eso-dijo confundido (N/A: recordemos que en Japón se usan las reverencias como saludos y agradecimientos, cosa que no se usa mucho en Alemania)-bueno entonces el reportaje será de los tipos de vestimentas que usan en diferentes países, así que pueden iniciar por ir a entrevistar a algunos alumnos y después buscar datos en internet-dijo tomando una mochila-yo mañana les entrego mis datos

Japón: he? ¿Se va?

Italia: Alemania tiene accesoria con su hermano mayor, el maestro de historia Gilbert, durante las tardes de los miércoles y viernes, hoy es miércoles así que tiene que ir

Alemania: si-se sonrojo un poco-bueno, no es que me escape del trabajo es solo que no tengo mucha opción ya que el maestro me manda y no puedo hacer mucho ya que es mi hermano ¬¬… bueno, dado el caso de que ahora estas aquí no tengo porque suspender las reuniones ya que tu puedes encargarte de que Italia no haga ninguna tontería y haga las cosas bien-toco el hombro de Japón y lo miro con una cara seria-te deseo la mayor suerte del mundo-dicho eso se fue.

Japón: me habla como si ya no fuera a regresar parece un soldado-voltea a ver a Italia el cual estaba sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada-[un momento… estamos solos O_O Italia-kun y yo… estamos solos… ¡¿Qué hago?]_-_e-e-e-etto

Italia: ¿ve~?-este le mira causando un sonrojo mucho mayor al pobre oriental-[¿Qué debería hacer? Japón es serio como dicen los rumores, si digo algo extraño Alemania me regañara de nuevo… me pregunto ¿de qué debería hablar?]

Japón: [¿de qué debería hablar? Tengo que decir algo pero ¿qué?]-Japón estaba en el mismo dilema o quizás peor ya que no todos los días le hablas por primera vez a la persona que te gusta así que improviso-e-etto …-se acerca sonrojado-d-d-desde hace un tiempo que… las pinturas y la literatura de tu país han dejado una profunda impresión en mí -/-

Italia: ¡¿ve~?

Japón: p-p-para ser honesto… e-estoy muy feliz de conocerte… digo… bueno… feliz de conocer a alguien de este país y… al nieto del fundador de la escuela-Japón estaba ardiendo, estaba más que avergonzado ya que no tenía planeado decirle eso ultimo pero, de verdad estaba muy feliz de por fin hablarle y conocerle a aquel que solo podía mirarle, luego le agradecería a Inglaterra y a China por haberlo sometido a la fuerza a aquello pero ahora no sabía que decirle a Italia.

Italia: eso me hace muy feliz, de hecho a mí también me gusta mucho la historia de Japón, como el Shinsegumi y el Byakkotai

Japón: O/O ¡¿en verdad?-ahora sí que estaba más feliz, su amado conocía sobre su cultura y le gustaba, eso significaba que no le desagradaba la idea de conocerse. Luego sintió que Italia le tomaba ambas manos y las empezaba a agitar con las suyas-o/o

Italia: ne Japón, ahora que estas en el mismo club que Alemania y yo, además de que nos llevamos bien desde el inicio ¿seremos amigos?

Japón: ¿he?... 0/0 ¿amigos?-su corazón empezó a palpitar rápido-¿en serio?

Italia: por supuesto… cuando este en problemas ¿ayúdame, sí? Y cuando Japón este en problemas yo iré a ayudarte… eso fue lo que le dije a Alemania cuando nos hicimos amigos y hasta ahora solo ha intentado mandarme en una caja a algún lugar lejano 7 veces este mes ^^

Japón: ¿amigos? [Amigos… quiere que seamos amigo… ]_…-_ O/O encantado de serlo-volvió a hacer una reverencia, pero en ese momento sintió como Italia le daba un abrazo-he?

Italia: abrazó-lo había abrazado del cuello por lo que estaba agachado y Japón solo estaba petrificado por el contacto-ve~

Japón: q-q-q-q-q-q… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-se aparto bruscamente-¡esa fue mi primera vez! Ò/Ó (N/A: en Japón, un abrazo tiene más significado que en otros países, de ahí su reacción precipitada)

Italia: ¿ve~? Ó.ò?

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me esforze en hacerlo largo aunque fuera el primer cap jeje me emocione mucho con el word (8 paginas, es un record mio O_O) bueno, decidi que todos se llamaran por sus nombres en paises porque la verdad me gustan más así y no me se casi ninguno de los nombres solo el de los 8 protas de la serie jeje pero como Prusia en la actualidad desaparecio decidi investigar y ponerle su nombre de persona (no me esperaba que se llamara Gilbert, me esperaba algo más como el de Alemania).

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, intentare actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada, bye bye =^-^=


	2. Al Centro comercial

Hola gente, llego con el nuevo capitulo. Estoy feliz porque almenos 1 persona esta leyendo mi fic (o alemnos eso creo, solo se que me dejo un review) bueno con esto prosiguo a seguri.

**Notas: **En este capitulo saldran más personajes y se verá un poco de la segunda pareja importante de este fic.

a también he de decir que voy a meter unas nuevas secciones en mi fic, que serán "El diario de Naruko" y "Omake Hetaliano" =^-^= espero los disfruten.

* * *

_Nunca pensé que alguien hablaría de sí mismo y sonreiría tan naturalmente, que pese a todo pudiera ignorar la realidad e hiciera lo que le gustaba sin ningún problema… ese fue el momento en que note la luz acariciándome ¿Cómo podía describir mis sentimientos entonces? El calor de una mano, la paz verdadera que experimente por primera vez… yo no quería dejarle ir… y fue ahí cuando nació lo que sería… mi primer amor._

Después de aquello, Japón regreso a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual era raro ya que el casi nunca sonreía pero después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría? Así que caminando por los pasillos algo solitarios debido a que la mayoría estaba en el comedor cenando o en su habitación de una vez y pues no tenía mucha hambre el así que se fue directo a su habitación encontrándose con su compañero de habitación

¿?: a Japón… hola-le saludo un chico, aparentemente más grande que él, su cabello era castaño oscuro despeinado hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes claros, su piel blanca y llevaba como todos el uniforme. Solo traía la camisa de botones blanca sin corbata y el suéter azul moradiso con la banderita de Grecia.

Japón: buenas tardes Grecia-san-cerró la puerta tras suyo y camino por la pequeña habitación hasta el lado derecho donde ya hacía una cama de sabanas blancas y se sentó en ella y sacando sus útiles de su maletín.

Grecia: … es mi imaginación o… te ves diferente

Japón: o/o ¿enserio? p-pues… yo me siento normal jeje

Grecia:… bueno… yo creo que me iré a dormir

Japón: ^^U [pero si hace rato estabas dormido]- vio a su amigo dormir de nuevo-nunca vas a cambiar-se quito los 2 suéteres y la corbata quedando en la camisa y pantalones- hoy para mí fue un gran día… me pregunto si lo será también mañana-quedo viendo la ventana viendo como el sol se iba ocultando cada vez más.

Al día siguiente después de clases:

Japón: ¿al centro comercial?

China: eso es-aru… la maestra de matemáticas nos permitió salir el viernes en la tarde a Rusia y a mí-aru y pensamos en invitar a alguien más así que yo pensé en ustedes 2-aru-China, Inglaterra y Japón estaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, cada uno comiendo algo diferente- invite a todos los demás del club del debate también pero Francia no podrá venir-aru así que seríamos nosotros 3, Rusia y América-aru

Inglaterra: ¡América! O/O

China: si ¬¬ para que de una vez tu también consigas algo-aru, ya viste que le fue bien a Japón ayer-aru ¬w¬

Japón: -/- s-si

Inglaterra: ¡ya dije que no me interesa ese imbécil que parece que en vez de cerebro tiene una hamburguesa! Ò/Ó

China: ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no invitas a Alemania y a Italia, Japón-aru? Así será más divertido-aru-dijo ignorando lo que decía el ingles.

Japón: o.o ¿he?... bueno… su-supongo que podría…. No es como si fuera una cita -/- además nunca he visitado los lugares de aquí desde que llegue en 1° año

China: bien, entonces está decidido-aru, mañana nos vamos después de clases al centro comercial de Roma-aru

Inglaterra: ¡oye espera! ¡Yo aun no he accedido! … además será molesto estar con el idiota de América y n-no tengo mucho dinero y…-China y Japón le ven serio-¡¿Qué?

China: Inglaterra… tu padre es el primer ministro de tu país y la libra vale más aquí-aru…. Además admítelo-aru, no puedes ocultar lo que sientes por él, sabes que es verdad-aru

Japón: estoy de acuerdo con China-san, puede ser que tengan sus diferencias pero es obvio que siente algo por América-san

Inglaterra: ¡ya les dije que no!... además-volteo la cara avergonzado-aunque así fuera… a él le gusta Vietnam…

Japón: Inglaterra-san…-eso era cierto, a diferencia suya de que Italia solo coqueteaba con casa chica linda que se hallaba, a América siempre se le veía todos los días intentando algo nuevo para conquistar a aquella chica Vietnamita de 6° año que, aunque ya le había rechazado miles de veces golpeándole, tirándolo por la venta y muchas otras cosas, este seguía insistiéndole diciendo que era un héroe y no iba a rendirse hasta estar con ella.

China: vamos no te rindas aun-aru, en tan solo 2 meses más ella se graduara y será todo tuyo-aru, recordemos que el apenas va en 4°año y tu en 5° no tienes nada que perder por intentarlo-aru, además…. Siempre se pueden cambiar las opiniones de un día para otro-aru *w*

Inglaterra: O_O!…bueno iré, pero no por lo que ustedes creen¬¬-China sonrió complacido y Japón miro la escena un poco asustado, quizás y que China estuviera tanto tiempo con Rusia no era muy buena idea que digamos.

Esa misma tarde:

Alemania: ¿al centro comercial?-Japón estaba ya con nuevo grupo en el club terminado por fin el ejemplar de la semana y publicarlo mañana-bueno, no me desagrada la idea pero mañana es viernes y tengo que ir con… el maestro

Italia: pero ¿no puedes escaparte un día al menos? Sería divertido que fuéramos todos

Alemania: bueno si pero…es muy complicado el asunto-volteo la cara, era muy extraño pero parecía que le avergonzaba bastante el asunto pero ¿Por qué?-no creo que pueda así que ustedes 2 vayan con el resto

Italia: que lastima… ne Japón-le mira- en ese caso hay que divertirnos por Alemania ^^

Japón: s-si o/o … estoy ansioso de ir-hizo de nuevo otra pequeña reverencia.

Alemania: -_-U ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que hacer eso.

Y así al día siguiente después de clases (N/A: ¿Pues cuando estudian? O.o?)

China: vamos chicos, no es posible que se pongan así por una salida-aru-eran las 4 de la tarde y China, Inglaterra, Japón y otro chico de cabellos rubios platinos, con la piel muy blanca y los ojos morados ya estaba en la salida de la escuela listos para irse-realmente se ven nerviosos-aru ¿no lo crees? Rusia-aru

Rusia: si, se ven muy alterados n.n-aquel chico, sostenía del hombro a China para tenerlo cerca, China parecía feliz con su presencia pero para los otros 2 Rusia parecía tener un aura tenebrosa rodeándole-¿Por qué no llegan Italia y América? No es bueno dejar esperando a la gente ^^-parecía que el aura se incremento.

Inglaterra: O_O! n-no te preocupes…. Seguro llegaran pronto… quizás-no sabía que pedir, que América llegara para que no se repitiera "el domingo sangriento"* o que esto continuara porque sin duda estaba a un mar de nervios de que el llegara.

China: bueno dejando eso de lado, voy a parecer Francia pero ¿no se pudieron poner algo mejor-aru?-les reclamo mientras veía sus ropas y es que Inglaterra traía una camisa de botones blanca fajada a un pantalón negro de vestir, un chaleco verde encima y una corbata roja dentro, además de zapatos negros formales también. Mientras Japón solo traía la ropa del uniforme puesta. En cambio China tenía una camisa roja del estilo de su país de manga corta y con los bordes amarillos y un pantalón blanco. Rusia llevaba unos pantalones cafés oscuros, una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y una bufanda blanca (N/A: ¡¿no tiene calor?).

Inglaterra: esta es la ropa que yo uso normalmente ya sea aquí o en Inglaterra o.o

Japón: no tengo nada que ponerme a excepción de esto, un traje formal y un par de yukatas u.u

China: -_- bueno no hay más remedio…. ¡ha! ¡Miren, ahí vienen!

Inglaterra y Japón: O/O!

América e Italia: hola!-y si, ahí venia Italia y otro chico rubio de ojos azules y lentes que se suponía era América. Italia llevaba una camisa blanca de marinerito con el vuelo azul sin listón y unos pantalones de mezclilla (N/A: para los que no sepan, son como los pantalones vaqueros) mientras América tenía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados cafés y una chaqueta café oscuro con una estrella blanca y el numero 50 bordado en la espalda.

China: ¡tardaron bastante-aru!-les reclamo cuando llegaron hasta ellos-pero bueno, ya estamos todos así que podremos irnos-y así el grupo se fue caminando hasta salir de la escuela hasta la estación del autobús que los dejaría en su destino.

Cuando llego el autobús, todos se subieron pero…

Rusia: yo me sentare con China-dijo lo obvio y ambos se sentaron juntos pero los otros no sabían bien como sentarse ya que 2 llenos de nervios y los otros 2 estaban como si nada-¿no se van a sentar ustedes? ^^

Italia: ¿he? A ¡sí! Ne Japón ¿te sientas conmigo?-al Japonés casi le da un ataque al corazón con esa petición y miró al ingles que solo le hizo la seña avergonzado de que lo hiciera, por lo tanto este último se sentó con el americano.

América: hace mucho que no salía de paseo, aunque me sorprende que alguien como tu salga de paseo-le dijo al otro rubio.

Inglaterra: ¡oye! Aunque no parezca si salgo a divertirme

América: ¬¬U pero pudiste haber elegido un traje mejor ¿no?

Inglaterra: Ò_Ó! ¡no critiques mi ropa! ¡Baka!

América: no es mi culpa que seas un anticuado

Inglaterra: ¡cállate! You Bastard

América: ¡mejor cállate tú! O mejor, ve a hablarle a tus criaturas imaginarias

Inglaterra: ¡no son criaturas imaginarias!-y así empezó una discusión en la parte trasera del autobús, así que mejor los demás decidieron ignorar aquello. Más adelante China y Rusia se ponían melosos y Japón e Italia miraban el paisaje.

Japón: así que esta es Roma, es muy hermosa y muy grande… hubiera traído mi cámara

Italia: así es ¿es la primera vez que sale de paseo por aquí?

Japón: s-si… desde que llegue a la escuela he estado muy ocupado en el estudio y no tenía un motivo en especial por el cual salir, pero ahora veo lo que me he perdido, estos lugares me gustan, es de lo mejor

Italia: ya veo, me alegra mucho… ¡entonces, si tanto te gusta, te daré un regalo!

Japón: ¿he?... ¿p-p-para mí? o/o… n-no es necesario

Italia: quiero hacerlo…-sin más se quedo viendo la ventana y Japón se quedo viéndolo, las cosas que hacia Italia eran un misterio, pero era un misterio que le encantaba-¡waaaaa! ¡Ya llegamos!-los 2 rubios y los 2 asiáticos melosos voltearon a sus ventanas viendo que era cierto, ya habían llegado al centro comercial de Roma- me hubiera gustado traer a Nii-chan, que mal que se fue con España-nii-chan a cosechar tomates

20 minutos después los 6 ya estaban en una mesa comiendo pizza:

América: me gustaría un día hacer una pizza de hamburguesas ¿me pregunto si se podrá?

Inglaterra: ¡por supuesto que no se puede! Eso es estúpido

América: pero creo que sabría mejor que tu asquerosa comida

Inglaterra: ¡¿Qué acabas de decir maldito Yankee?

América: ¡que tú comida es asquerosa!

China: ¡ya dejen de pelear-aru! ¡Ustedes sí que no aprenden-aru!-se masajeo las sienes-y es por estas que en el club de debate acabamos todos enojados y con la sala toda destrozada-aru ¬¬U

Rusia: para mí es divertido ^^ siguen el ejemplo de sus padres- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer de su cara(N/A: el padre de América es parte del senado Estadounidense y recordemos que el padre de Inglaterra es el primer ministro de Inglaterra)

Italia: cierto, el abuelo me dijo que así siempre será la política

China: hum, no lo entiendo-aru, ¿será porque mis padres no son políticos-aru?

Japón: …-no dijo nada y comió otro pedazo de la pizza-entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?

América: ¡vamos a los videojuegos!

Inglaterra: ¿Qué solo piensas en eso? Con razón tus notas están muy bajas

América: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mí en algún juego?-después de decir eso todos ya estaban en las maquinitas, Inglaterra y América se hallaban jugando en una maquina de conducir autos, Rusia ganaba un gato de peluche en otra máquina para China y Japón e Italia miraban un puesto de ahí donde dependiendo cuantos disparos acertabas, te daban un premio

Italia: bien, voy a jugar en este juego-tomo una de las pistolas de dardos y empezó a disparar pero, no le daba a nada.

Japón: ¡ánimo!-veía como el alegre Italia intentaba atinarle a algo que aunque no le atinaba a nada, volvía a intentarlo.

¿?: a ¡qué lindo!-se oyó a un grupo de chicas detrás de Japón que miraban los inútiles intentos de Italia-parece un niño pequeño-Japón de un segundo a otro dejo de ver a Italia en ese puesto y ahora lo veía con ese grupo de chicas hablando animadamente con ellas.

Italia: pero saben, ustedes son bastante lindas también, ve~

Japón…-volteo la mirada triste, después de todo el sabía que Italia siempre iba a donde una chica hermosa estuviera-… yo no soy una chica… ni soy lindo… solo soy un chico bastante pequeño-volvió a ver como las chicas reían con Italia mientras este les platicaba algo, así que se acerco a Inglaterra y a América que seguían en su duelo-Inglaterra-san, América-san… ya me regreso a la escuela

América: ¡he! Pero si aún es temprano ¿Por qué de la nada te vas?-el Japonés solo volteo la cara algo triste, Inglaterra percatándose volteo detrás suyo viendo al Italiano con aquellas chicas.

Inglaterra: ya veo-miro a su amigo-¿no quieres que te acompañe? Después de todo se está oscureciendo

Japón: está bien, usted siga divirtiéndose con América-san… y por favor despídanme de China-san cuando acabe su… asunto-volteo a un rincón donde estaban China y Rusia, prácticamente, comiéndose sus bocas entre ellos-hasta mañana-dio una pequeña reverencia. Camino con la mirada gacha hasta la salida del establecimiento donde el italiano, en medio de aquellas chicas lo vio salir, se sintió preocupado por eso pero su reacción cambio cuando de alguna forma curiosa aquel cabello negro que poseía Japón se movió con una pequeña ráfaga de viento y eso le causo un pequeño deja vu.

Italia: ¿puede ser que sea…?

10 minutos después:

América: ¡bien! ¡Te gane Inglaterra! ¡Soy el héroe!

Inglaterra: ¡eso fue porque me desconcentre por despedir a Japón! ¡Maldito!-un aura oscura cubre a Inglaterra-sentirás mi venganza pronto, convocare al ser más aterrador del mundo-en eso por detrás llegan Rusia y China.

Rusia: ¿me llamaste? ^^

Inglaterra: o_o! no, claro que no

China: ¿he? ¿Dónde están Japón e Italia-aru?-viendo a todos lados.

América: a, Japón se fue hace rato, parecía que no se sentía muy bien e Italia esta…-señalo al grupo de chicas de antes pero ya no estaba Italia ahí-¿he? Pero si estaba ahí ¿se habrá ido también?

Inglaterra: bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde así que creo que sí, de hecho yo también me iré

América: ¿he? ¡Pero si aún es temprano, apenas son las 6:30! ¡No seas anticuado!

Inglaterra: ¡no soy anticuado! A diferencia tuya, yo si me preocupo por estudiar un día antes para evitar problemas en clase, además ya va a ser hora de la cena en la academia así que me voy

América: [suspiro] no hay remedio, bien, iré contigo-con eso el ingles se sonrojo bastante ¿le estaba diciendo que iría con él? ¿Los 2 juntos?-no me pienso quedar aquí solo con esos 2-señalo a Rusia y a China que de nuevo estaban melosos y a Inglaterra pareciera que le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fria después de haber estado dormido.

Inglaterra: bueno, bueno pero ya vámonos-dicho eso se adelanto mientras América se despedía de los otros 2.

China: ¡bien! Parece que mi plan salió muy bien después de todo-aru-dijo con ojos de estrellitas suponiendo que Italia estaría con Japón-pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos-aru?

Rusia: aún es temprano, veamos una película ^^ están pasando una llamada "baño de sangre mortal"

China: me parece bien-aru, mientras este contigo-aru-y de nuevo se pusieron melosos esos 2 caminando al cine.

Mientras en el camino, Japón había decidido ir a la academia caminado, después de todo para él no era tan lejos y no contaba ya con dinero para el autobús, puesto a que el pasaje de antes se lo había pagado Inglaterra:

Japón: me pregunto… ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que elegirlo a él? No tiene sentido… cuando entre lo único que quería era llevarme bien con todos mis compañeros y sacar buenas notas para que mi beca funcionara pero… tenía que suceder esto…

¿?: ¡Japón!

Japón: …-este voltea viendo lo que no se esperaba, a Italia corriendo asía el-¿I-Italia…kun?

Italia: ¡Japón!-llega entonces ya frente a él sudado y con la respiración agitada, se notaba que había corrido bastante-¡qué bueno que te halle! ¡Te fuiste tan repentinamente que estaba preocupado! ^^

Japón:… ¿Por qué… viniste hacia mí?

Italia: ¡a eso!-busca en un bolsillo de su pantalón y saca entonces una figurita pequeña de un pilar blanco incrustado a una pequeña cadenita-toma, tu regalo

Japón: o/o mi… regalo-lo tomo entre sus 2 manos viendo aquel llavero del pilar.

Italia: si… estaba pensando en algo más lindo pero, después de que te fuiste solo pude jugar una ronda más en el puesto, ya que no me quedaba mucho dinero, y solo atine 2 balines, por lo que solo me gane esto, quise tomar el autobús y para alcanzarte pero ya se había ido y no tenía tiempo de esperar el próximo, por suerte te encontré en el camino-Japón miro sorprendido a Italia y se sonrojo más-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya te ibas?

Japón: e-es que… Italia-kun parecía muy ocupado con… aquellas señoritas lindas que... no quise interrumpir

Italia: ¿fue eso?... no debió preocuparte, Japón es más importante para mí que cualquiera de esas chicas lindas^^

Japón: O/O-sus ojos salieron de orbita y aquellas palabras resonaron como eco en su cabeza "Japón es más importante para mí que cualquiera de esas chicas lindas" su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, como si a golpes se quisiera salir de su pecho-g-gr-gracias…-cerro sus ojos y apretó ese llavero a su pecho-lo atesorare toda mi vida n/n

Italia: me alegra que te gustara… ne, volvamos a la escuela, ya va a ser hora de la cena, espero que sirvan pasta ^^

Japón: ^^ eso es lo que me gusta de usted Italia-kun-este le miro extrañado mientras Japón recordaba el porqué le gustaba tanto el italiano- porque sabes que decir en su momento para hacer sentir bien a las personas, cuando se trata de un amigo te esfuerzas, aun cuando no te sale bien siempre le echas ganas para ayudarlo, disfrutas mucho de las cosas simples de la vida como comer y dormir, y sobre todo siempre tienes una sonrisa que dar para todos, incluso para la gente que no conoces por lo que las haces sentir bien-el italiano se sonrojo un poco, nunca antes alguien le había dicho algo así, siempre le recalaban sus defectos pero por primera vez, alguien veía en el cualidades que para otros eran solo cosas comunes o defectos-bueno ¿entonces, vamos?

Italia:… a ¡sí!-y así se fueron de una vez.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la escuela, aunque se les había ya hecho de noche. Pero siempre las coincidencias existen y en este caso cuando ya iban cerca de la escuela también había 2 personas que se dirigían haya:

¿?: Parece que conseguimos muchos tomates ¿no Romano?-por aquella calle caminaban un chico alto de cabellos castaños oscuros, piel blanca y ojos verdes que traía una camisa amarilla y otra camisa blanca de botones abierta encima, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla. El otro era un chico igual a Italia solo que un poquito más alto que ese pero más bajito que su acompañante, su cabello era más oscuro que el de Italia, tenía el mismo rulo pero en el fleco del lado derecho y sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando un color ámbar, llevaba una camisa roja de botones de manga larga y unos pantalones negros -¿he? ¿Ese no es Ita-chan?

Romano: ¿he?-miro a donde su acompañante señalaba y vio precisamente a Italia caminando con Japón, ambos muy alegres-¡¿he?

¿?: Vaya, no esperaba que Ita-chan estuviera saliendo con Japón, tengo entendido que van en la misma clase pero, no sabía si se conocían

Romano: ¡no está saliendo con nadie, España idiota!... creo, es decir ¡no!

España: je, bueno es como esa vez que ambos pensamos que estaba saliendo con Alemania pero al final resulto que solo eran amigos y compañeros de cuarto así que mejor no digo nada-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Romano: ni me lo recuerdes que no quiero ver tampoco a ese macho patatas cerca de mi hermano-puso su mano en la frente-primero ese maldito macho patatas y ahora este chinito (N/A: ¡¿Chinito O_O?) porque siempre tiene que estar con puros idiotas, maldición…

España: bueno relajate, no es para tanto, si Ita-chan quiere tenerlos de amigos no veo porque no pueda

Romano:... tu no lo entiendes-se adelanta a la escuela conla mirada baja

España: ¡oye esperame! ¡Romano!

Continuara...

* * *

**Diario de Naruko:**

Naruko: Listo, otro cap subido-dice acabando de subir el capitulo-pero esto si esta complicado, no encontraba como subirlo y fueron 3 intentos de subir ya que se subia siempre el primer capitulo y no el segundo u.u

Mayu-chan: por eso te dije que no te salieras del ingles idiota ¬¬ ya vez cuanto te hace falta

Naruko: no me regañes así T.T bien que te vas cada que te necesito y vienes cuando no puedo escribir

Mayu-chan: entonces deja de depender de mi y ponte a trabajar tu sola, aparte ¡¿un pilar? ¡¿que regalo es ese?

Naruko: pense que sería bueno seguir la historia de Hetalia y en el anime Italia le regalo el pilar de "el colmillo blanco" a Japón por haberle apoyado en la guerra-prende youtube y le muestra el capitulo-¿vez?

Mayu: si pero ¡¿un llavero con forma de pilar? y luego te quejas que nadie te regala nada en tu cumpleaños-le golpea en la cabeza.

Kyosuke: ¡oye ya deja a mi hermanita en paz!

Naruko: Oniichan TuT-corre a sus brazos-Mayu-chan es mala conmigo u.u

Kyosuke: entonces mejor desaparecela y acaba de despedir el capitulo

Naruko: o.o buena idea-aprieta sus ojos y Mayu inicia a desaparecer-Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, intentare actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada, bye bye =^-^=

Mayu: ¡Oye! ¡que luego te quejas de que no estoy!


	3. Descubriendo cosas nuevas

Hola... etto lamento mucho el retraso, a varios les dije que actualizaria por finales del mes de Octubre pero pues sucedieron muchas cosas:

1° blokeo artistico, algo que a todos les pasa, no lo nieguen

2°Internet desconectado por falta de pago, y por si fuera poco también el telefono

3° algo que a todo el mundo lo tortura, examenes finales

Pero ya estoy aquí y subo este capitulo para recompensarlos, espero les guste.

**Nota: **Recuerden que etsa la sección "el diario de Naruko" y "omake Hetaliano al final del capitulo, ahora si disfruten

* * *

_Si pudiera ser la luna, quisiera que fueras mi sol para ayudarme a brillar por las noches. Si pudiera ser la lluvia, quisiera que fueras un estanque, para caer sobre ti y llenarte cada vez más. Si pudiera ser la persona más hermosa del mundo, quisiera que fueras tú el primero en valorar eso Si pudiera ser tu amigo, tu compañero y tu apoyo, quisiera que tú fueras mi amigo, compañero y apoyo. Si pudiera demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, quisiera que aceptaras todo aquello que siento por ti. Y si pudieras ser tu el que deseara estas cosas y no yo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Porque aunque estos son solo quisieras y pudieras, no pierdo la esperanza de que un día puedan hacerse realidad._

Aun cuando apenas eran las 7:00, la noche ya los había alcanzado a ambos rubios que iban en el camión regreso a la escuela. Iban callados, ambos mirando a otro lado para no verse directamente pero para el ingles era muy difícil, después de todo más que no verlo era que no quería que el americano viera el enorme sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas al estar sentado junto a él. 

América: ya es de noche y eso que apenas son las 7:00

Inglaterra: aquí en Italia la noche llega temprano, además muy pronto será el cambio de horari-no lo volteaba a ver aun-ya deberías saberlo, has estado aquí ya 4 años

América: si pero he vivido 13 años en New York

Inglaterra: si… ya tienes 16 años y aun sigues siendo un niño

América: aun sigues viéndome como un niño-le acaricia la cabeza causando que el sonrojo del ojiverde se incrementara-dices eso pero mi fuerza y altura me hacen más grande que tu, además cumpliré 17 en 2 meses-el ingles no dijo nada-tu deberías dejar de actuar como un caballero solo porque ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad

Inglaterra: ¡cállate!... seré más bajo que tu pero sigo siendo más inteligente y maduro que tu

América: hm-se quedo un momento callado para luego apartar su mano de la cabeza el ingles-se ve que no has cambiado nada en el fondo-sus ojos se cerraron un poco para abrirlos con expresión melancólica-sigues siendo el mismo Tsundere de siempre

Inglaterra:… y tú sigues siendo el mismo niño consentido de siempre-y así siguió su trayecto a la escuela. 

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos dormían plácidamente aprovechando que era sábado, ese día solo se dedicaban a los clubes en los que se hallaban, a menos que no tuvieran uno así que o salían o se quedaban en la escuela sin hacer mucho, pero como apenas eran las 9:00 todos seguían durmiendo como cierto japonés:

Japón: zzzzzzzz tamagoyaki zzzzzzzz-dormía mientras se acurrucaba en su almohada tan calientita… un momento ¿su almohada? Pero si estaba en su cabeza-¿hum?-abrió lentamente los ojos mientras veía como se aclaraba todo y a frente a el aparecía…-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grecia:-se despierta alarmado-¡Japón ¿Qué…? O_O!

Japón: C-C-C-¡¿Corea-san?-en su cama se hallaba un chico asiático de cabellos cortos negros, piel blanca, ojos castaños pequeños y un mecho enorme en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que juraría que estaba sonriendo, además era muy alto, o al menos demasiado alto para ser asiático-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

S. Corea: hum-se despierta parpadeando para ver bien-a, hola Japón-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo estás? da ze~

Japón: a yo bien y… no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, en mi cama específicamente, abrazándome?

S. Corea: ha, eso es porque Aniki-China estaba con ese Ruso tenebroso así que vine contigo-dijo como si no tuviera nada de malo meterse a la cama de alguien más sin su permiso-además Japón es muy calientito por las noches-puso cara de pervertido haciendo que el otro asiático se saliera de la cama y escondiera detrás de su compañero Griego-no tengas miedo, recuerda que el miedo fue inventado en Corea

Japón: vete a tu habitación con Hong Kong ahora mismo

Grecia: yo agradecería también… que te fueras… aún es temprano y… quiero seguir durmiendo

S. Corea: bueno ya me voy… te veré después Japón, da ze~-sin importarle que estaba en ropa interior salió del cuarto.

Japón: gracias Grecia-san… desde que China-san está saliendo con Rusia-san, este solo me ha estado acosando a mi u.u

Grecia: Japón… se ve que eres muy popular… ¿lo has notado?

Japón: ¡eso no es cierto! O/O ese solo es Corea-san, yo no soy muy popular

Grecia: ¿y qué hay de ese tipo de 6° año que siempre te pide que des tu propia opinión?

Japón: suiza-san solo lo hace porque le desespero, no es como si tuviera a muchas personas a las que les gustara-se levanto y fue al closet a buscar su uniforme-bueno, como ahora soy parte del club del periódico estaré fuera, Italia-kun y Alemania-san me van a convertir en el nuevo fotógrafo

Grecia: ¿Italia-kun? …

Japón: ¿sucede algo con él?

Grecia: no, es solo que me sorprendió, desde que tengo memoria a todos les llamas por San al final, como forma de respeto en tu país… es la primera vez que oigo que le llames a alguien de otra forma japonesa

Japón -/- bueno, digamos que hay una razón graciosa en todo esto, que quizás luego te comente… bueno, voy a bañarme y luego a desayunar ¿vienes?

Grecia: no gracias, tus fans me ven contigo y luego ellos me ven con ganas de matarme

Japón: ¬¬ ya te dije que no soy popular, esas solo son ideas tuyas por culpa de Corea-san-salió de la habitación dejando al castaño solo en la habitación. Suspiro cansado y se hecho de nuevo en la cama pensativo.

Grecia: así que solo Corea… entonces ¿Qué hay de mí?

Ya en el comedor de la academia, se encontraba Japón desayunando con Inglaterra y China:

China: Deberías pedirle al conserje un candado para la puerta de tu dormitorio-aru, eso yo hacía cuando Corea llego a la academia y se echo encima de mi-aru, aunque eso no evito que se me echara encima cada vez que me veía, pero sirve para estar tranquilo en la noche-aru

Japón: lo pensé durante un tiempo, pero Grecia-san insistió en que no ya que hay un gato que va a visitar en las noches y el candado le traería más problemas en escaparse… no sé porque Corea me acosa a mí, sinceramente no tengo nada que llame la atención

Inglaterra y China: =_=U

Japón: o.o ¿dije algo malo?

Inglaterra: Japón, no sé si lo habías notado antes pero, aunque no lo creas, eres muy popular en la escuela-el pelinegro se quedo boca abierta, ahora resultaba que no solo Grecia tenía esa loca idea en la cabeza, si no que sus amigos también-eres muy bajito cierto, pero eres muy listo, eres muy bueno en deportes, tienes unos ojos muy lindo y un poco grandes para ser asiático, tu cabello negro combinado con tu piel blanca resalta mucho que aunque sea muy visto en donde vives, para los extrajeron es muy llamativo. En resumen eres muy popular entre las chicas mayores, y popular para los chicos rudos

Japón: O_O!

China: el tiene mucha razón-aru, incluso para los asiáticos tienes mucho atractivo ya que tienes un corte de cabello muy tierno y tu forma fría pero tímida y formal hace que cualquiera tenga ganas de comerte, metafóricamente-aru-sus ojos resaltaban mucho brillo mientras decía todo aquello-si no fuera porque Rusia llego primero, seguro me hubiera enamorado de ti-aru

Japón: O_O!-este ya no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

China: aunque claro-aru, seguro no lo notas porque tienes competencia-aru, como el chico Español de 6° año, que es muy popular entre casi todas las chicas de la escuela o Francia, que será un pervertido pero muy encantador para varias-aru, también están el famoso chico Sueco de 5° y América, solo que él y Suecia perdieron parte de su popularidad-aru, porque uno tiene pareja y otro porque tiene alguien que le gusta-aru

Inglaterra: ¬¬# no sé como ese idiota puede ser de los más guapos ¿y tu como sabes tanto del tema?

China: ¬w¬ a, es que es mi trabajo estar informado-aru-saca una carpeta llena de fotos-tengo de los 10 más guapos y de las 10 más lindad-aru

Japón: _ bueno yo ya me voy al club del periódico-se retiro perturbado por su nueva revelación.

Ya eran las 11:00 y la mayoría de todos estaban en sus clubes o haciendo alguna otra cosa por ahí. Japón aun estaba algo perturbado por su descubrimiento pero ya se le había pasado el trauma gracias a que ahora estaba tomando fotos en el patio junto con Alemania y su amado Italia.

Alemania: eres muy bueno con la cámara Japón ¿ya habías tomado fotos así antes?

Japón: no realmente, haya en Tokio se organizan muchos eventos a los que me gusta mucho asistir y siempre tomo fotografías de la gente que asiste… es algo que realmente me gusta mucho, no se porque

Alemania: ya veo-los 3 chicos, o más especifico, el alemán y el Japonés habían apartado el patio para poder tomar fotos con la cámara del club, mientras que Italia solo se dedicaba a perseguir una ardilla que había encontrado en el patio-pero la verdad tus fotos son muy buenas, pudiste enfocar a Italia aun corriendo por todos lados y sabes enfocar bien hasta los detalles más pequeños, creo que será la primera vez que tengamos buenas fotos en los reportajes

Japón: gracias-el pelinegro no sabía porque, pero se sentía bastante bien en ese momento hablando con el alemán, como si se hubieran entendido bien desde el principio, supuso que no debía haber problema si le preguntaba "eso" a él-disculpe si le pregunto esto Alemania-san pero… bueno yo…-el alemán lo ve raro-¿Cómo es ser amigo de Italia-kun?

Alemania? O.o? ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Japón solo atino a voltear a otro lado sonrojándose un poco-… bueno si no me quieres decir está bien-medito un momento su respuesta-es bastante desesperante y molesto

Japón: O_O!

Alemania: es bastante inútil, no sabe hacer muchas cosas por si solo, ni siquiera puede atarse los cordones bien, siempre quiere comer pasta aun estando perdido en medio de la nada, coquetea con cualquier chica linda que se le atraviesa, dice las cosas sin pensarlo, es bastante ingenuo, loco e inocente… pero es una buena compañía cuando estas solo, nunca te va a abandonar y siempre tiene una sonrisa que dar-sonrió al final de lo que dijo.

Japón: se ve que lo conoce muy bien-miro al italiano que ahora se subía al árbol por perseguir a la ardilla-ustedes han sido amigos y compañeros de cuarto desde el primer año ¿no es así?

Alemania: bueno, no desde el inicio ya que yo soy un año superior pero si, puede decirse que él… fue mi primer amigo en esta escuela y por más molesto que sea no puedo dejarlo solo-de su bolsillo saco una foto de Italia y el atorados en una escalera de incendios, el pelirrojo llorando y el rubio con cara de molestia lleno de un liquido verde-y al final siempre soy yo el que carga con sus problemas por más ridículos que sean ¬¬U

Japón: ya veo-Japón sonrió al ver la foto, el alemán era muy rudo y parecía de mente cuadrada pero se podía notar claramente que no era una mala persona y que cuidaba muy bien a su amado italiano, o al menos eso pensó hasta que se le vino una duda a la cabeza-etto… Alemania-san ¿Por qué tiene esa foto en su bolsillo?

Alemania: a eso, es una foto de cuando Italia se puso a perseguir un gato mientras íbamos al cine… es una forma de recordarme el martirio de 8 meses que pase a su lado cuando salíamos en 2° y 3° año

Japón: ¿he?...-su mente empezó a procesar lo dicho, como si esas palabras fueran un eco en una cueva-… ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-después de procesar grito, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Alemania e Italia ¡¿habían estado saliendo ya anteriormente?-p-p-pe-pero…

Alemania: si, lo sé, es muy extraño… digamos que un día yo estaba muy triste e Italia estaba hay consolándome y no sé cómo sucedió todo que terminamos besándonos-la cara de Japón se volvió morada-empezamos una relación en la que no parecía haber cambiado nada, salvo los besos, y los abrazos y demás detalles pero no fue algo que pueda decir que fue memorable-la cara de Japón ahora era azul-luego de cumplir 7 meses 1/2 me di cuenta de 2 cosas y supe que ya no podíamos seguir juntos pero al final él fue quien me pidió que ya no siguiéramos con esto pero que siguiéramos siendo amigos y a mí me pareció justo el trato-Japón ya no podía tener la cara más pálida y azul-¿te sientes bien?

Japón: ¿he?... ¡a sí, claro! Es que no me lo esperaba-Japón se quedo pensando bien eso, Italia y Alemania había estado saliendo ¡saliendo! No sabía que decir en esa situación pero eso significaba que a Italia también le gustaban los chicos, no solo las chicas, si tenía oportunidad-y ¿de qué fue de lo que se dio cuenta?

Alemania: primero, que estar con alguien a quien a cada rato quieres estrangular y no puedes no es bueno-Japón rió por eso-y lo segundo de que…

Italia: ¡ALEMANIA! ¡JAPÓN!-grito el pobre italiano en una de las ramas del árbol sin poderse bajar-¡ayúdenme!-estaba que quería llorar de miedo y la ardilla se dedicaba a morderle la mano-¡AYUDENME!-ambos chicos salieron disparados directo al árbol para poder bajarlo.

Mientras tanto en el segundo edificio principal de la escuela, más preciso en el salón del club del debate, se hallaban 5 chicos que más que debatir, estaban peleando:

Inglaterra: ¡QUÉ NO FRANCIA, NO VAMOS A INCLUIR TU LOCA IDEA DE OLIMPIADAS COMO LA ANTIGUA GRECIA!-en el club de debate, se les otorgaba el poder de debatir entre las elecciones, sugerencias e ideas para los eventos de la escuela, como si fueran el consejo escolar, o mejor dicho hacían lo que el consejo escolar no conseguía resolver. En este caso, debatían por ver cuál sería el tema del baile de graduación, que sería dentro de 2 meses-¡sabemos perfectamente que lo que tú quieres es ver a todo el alumnado desnudo!

Francia: pero Inglaterra, no lo tomes como una idea pervertida, es solo una forma de demostrar amor, de conectarse con Dios, la libertad y amor que uno expresara

Inglaterra: ¬¬U eso no te lo cree ni el palo de una escoba (N/A: chiste local con referencia a PinochoX3)

América: yo sigo opinando que deberíamos elegir la idea de este chico-sacando una hoja de una caja que tenía un letrerito de "opciones para el tema del baile"-podemos hacer una fiesta en la que todos se vistan como ingredientes de pizza y el escenario sea una gran alberca de salsa de tomate

China: ¬¬ esa idea no es buena, es demasiado ridícula-aru, sería un desperdicio de alimento y muy asqueroso por cierto-aru-opino viendo otras hojas-a mí me agrada la idea de hacerla al estilo oriental tradicional, muchos lo han sugerido

Francia: esos "muchos" son solo los asiáticos que asisten a esta escuela, debemos tener un tema que sugiera amor, que conecte a las parejas del baile y que mejor manera que hacerlo des…

Inglaterra: ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ FRANCIA, NO HAREMOS UN BAILE NUDISTA!

Rusia:…¿Qué tal un baile en el que todos sean uno con…?-no termino ya que China le pego con una olla que sabe dónde diablos saco-eso duele China

China: entonces deja ya esas manías tuyas-aru, de verdad que no aprendes-aru -_-#

Inglaterra: tranquilícense todos -.-#-saca otra hoja-esta chica sugiere una idea bastante buena en la que todos traigan ropa tradicional de su tierra, como un baile multinacional antiguo

América: pero, ese tema ya lo usaron una vez en la que todos traían la ropa ceremonial de su religión-se acostó recostó sobre la mesa-hagamos algo más divertido, con más acción, como una fiesta en la playa

Inglaterra: esto no es una fiesta idiota, es un baile de graduación, tiene que ser formal con un tema creativo ¬¬ tiene que ser algo que todos puedan disfrutar y no algo que cause conflictos como cuando usamos el tema del estilo de la segunda guerra mundial, todos los alumnos Italianos, japoneses, alemanes, búlgaros, etc. Terminaron volcando todas las mesas de comida y muchos Rusos quedaron en la enfermería… aparte consideremos que no hay muchas chicas en la escuela y la mayoría de los alumnos varones terminan vestidos de chicas para aparentar que son parejas normales

China: me agrada la idea de esa chica…-le quita la hoja de la mano a Inglaterra-Bélgica-aru… pero podríamos usar su idea como… un baile en la que también se use eso de los disfraces de chicas, en esta escuela casi todos somos muy liberales y tenemos esos gustos pero los maestros no lo aceptan del todo, debe ser algo que sea tierno para todos

Rusia: ¿como un baile en el que todos vistamos la ropa formal tipica del pais respectivo?-todos se quedaron callados-¿dije algo malo? ^^?

Mientras tanto, 2 horas después, en la enfermería de la escuela, una mujer ya estaba atendiendo a Italia de su mordida y a Alemania del impacto que tuvo contra el suelo cuando la rama se rompió y esta cayó encima de él con un italiano incluido:

Italia: Ve~ lo siento Alemania, la rama se rompió de la nada

Alemania: mejor no digas nada -_-#

Enfermera: bien ya estás listo, puedes retirarte-refiriendose a Italia-pero lo siento, usted tendra que reposar un rato antes de volverse a mover-le dijo a Alemania.

Italia: gracias, enfermera-san-se levanto de la cama-¡Ve~! Ya se, iré por algo de comer para los 3, horita regreso y dicho eso salió por la puerta corriendo como un niño pequeño.

Enfermera: bueno, tengo que hacer una llamada, regreso en unos minutos-esta sale de la habitación con su celular en mano, dejando a Alemania y a Japón solos.

Alemania: ¿vez lo que te decía?

Japón: es cierto que es algo torpe y muy despistado-miro la puerta por donde salió el italiano-pero la verdad me gusta esa parte de él, es como un niño… usted ha sido muy sincero conmigo hoy, Alemania-san, gracias

Alemania: no hay que, la verdad siento que puedo confiar en ti… eres como de esas personas con las que uno se entiende rápido

Japón: no lo dude, para mi usted es un nuevo valioso amigo que tengo-Alemania abrió los ojos muy sorprendido-por eso le diré la verdad… la razón por la que le preguntaba aquello es porque yo… estoy muy enamorado… de Italia-kun

Alemania:… ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...

Japón: no se si usted siga sintiendo lo mismo por el pero la verdad a mí me gusta mucho, me gusta todo de él, tanto como las cualidades que casi nadie ve en él, como todos sus defectos, Inglaterra-san y China-san me han estado insistiendo en que debo intentarlo y como Japonés que soy tampoco quiero rendirme, así que quiero intentarlo antes de que acabe este año… así que si no le molesta, espero que pueda contar con su apoyo

Alemania: a no, yo la verdad creo que nunca sentí eso por el, fue más como un momento de confusión pero…Japón… -volteo la mirada a la ventana de la enfermería-se ve que eres muy buena persona y la verdad soy feliz que me consideres tu amigo y no digo que este mal que lo intentes con el, a decir verdad nunca pense que a alguien le gustara pero… creo que deberías saber esto-el pelinegro lo miro extrañado-la segunda razón, por la que lo mío con Italia no funciono, fue porque me di cuenta de que él…

Japón: si dígame-algo no estaba bien, la expresión del alemán era muy seria, como si lo que intentara decir no fuera algo bueno-¿Qué es lo que supo?

Alemania: Que…. Italia no es capaz de amar a nadie-Japón abrió los ojos asustado ante esa declaración del rubio- lo siento, pero Italia no ama ni nunca va poder hacerlo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Omake Hetaliano:** Hoy, la tienda de China

En un pequeño cuarto viejo, antiguamente estaba cierto asiatico de cabello negro largo y ojos ambar frente a un chico con una gabardina cafe y sombrero:

China: bien, aquí tengo tu encargo-aru-saca un sobre blanco-ahora ¿tienes lmi pagoi-aru?-el de la gabardina saca de un portafolio un pequeño llavero de Panda-perfecto-aru, la proxima vez que necesites algo, puedes llamarme-aru-y como si la sombra se lo tragase, se fue con el Panda dandole el sobre antes.

¿?: perfecto, me costo pero ahora lo tengo-abrio el sobre revelando unas fotos de cierto Japones de cabello corto negro-WAAAAAA! se ve tan lindo!-había una en la que comia salmon, otra donde se cepillaba el cabello, otra donde tomaba fotos, otra estudiando con unos lentes y otra durmiendo-y es por eso que la perversión se creo en Corea-Da ze~-y aquel tipo se fue corriendo mientras llegaba otro tocando en el mismo lugar y así llego China otra vez.

China: veo que tu también has oido de mi-aru-saca otro sobre blanco-aquí esta tu encargo, no fue dificil ya que alguien más me pidio lo mismo-aru ¿tienes mi pago?-el tipo saca una foto de un gato blanco-kawaii-aru-lo toma y le da el sobre-bien, recuerdad, si necesitas algo, llamame

¿?:-asiente y ve a China desaparecer también. El tipo abre el sobre hallando también fotos del japones en las mismas situaciones-Japón... de verdad eres muy lindo... y dices que no eres popular-y dicho eso se fue.

* * *

Intentare actualizar pronto pero como siempre, no prometo nada, bye bye =^-^=


	4. Polonia, el doctor corazón

Etto, como inicio esto... a sí ¡LO SIENTOOOOO! lamento no haber actualisado desde... el año pasado T-T y hasta me había prometido actualizar antes o después del 24 de Enero pero pues no pude (la culpa es de Iggy, por sacarme a pasear tanto) bueno pero aquí les traigo, como yo le llemo, mi regalo de san valentin jeje espero les guste.

En este capitulo se revela un poco del pasado de Inglaterra un algunas pistas que haber si notan de el porque la incapasidad de Italia, disfrutenlo.

_**

* * *

**_

El asiático no había dicho nada, su mente había quedado en shock desde que oyó esas palabras por parte del alemán ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Italia no era capaz de amar a nadie? Pero… eso era imposible, veía a Italia siempre tratando de ligarse a cualquier chica linda que pasaba frente a él y había salido con el rubio, no era posible o al menos el no quería que fuera posible, no quería creerlo.

Japón:… ¿Qué… Qué me quiere decir con esto Alemania-san? E-eso es imposible

Alemania: no Japón, si es posible… sé que es difícil de creer con la actitud que tiene pero es la verdad, no te mentiría con eso sabiendo lo que sientes por el-guardo un momento silencio mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama- a Italia, todas las chicas lindas le van a gustar, ya que el valora la belleza bastante y siempre le va a dar su cariño a todo aquel que lo pida, porque para el todos son personas buenas… pero… él nunca va a amar a una persona en ese sentido y él mismo me lo dijo-Japón abrió los ojos más grandes si es que podía-fue por eso que me termino él, porque no fue capaz de enamorarse de mí, lo intento pero no pudo, aunque bueno yo tampoco pude

Japón:…-Japón solo pudo sentir como si algo dentro de él se rompiera en muchos trozos pequeños mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar. Toda su esperanza había muerto así de fácil con aquellas palabras mortales.

Italia: Ve~ ya vine!-dijo entrando en la habitación con una olla de pasta-les traje pasta… ¿ve? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto sintiendo el ambiente algo tenso

Japón: …-este volteo a ver el rostro confundido de su amado. Apretó los puños intentando calmarse y hablar con calma-no sucede nada Italia-kun… t-tengo que irme lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir de la habitación a paso veloz dejando más confundido al italiano pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era verle después de aquello.

Italia: hm…. Bueno ya ni modo, supongo que nos comeremos esto los 2 solos ¿no, Alemania?

Alemania: a… si-miro la cara sonriente del italiano, sabía que él no tenía la culpa pero aun así sabía que, sin saberlo, le estaba causando daño al japonés-(quizás deba hablar con el después)-pensó antes de empezar a comer.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería:

Inglaterra miraba bastante enoja una escena que nunca admitirá que le molestaba. Frente a él se hallaba el dueño de sus tormentos coqueteando con una chica asiática. Su cabello era largo, negro y sedoso, sujetado a una coleta baja con 2 mechones cortos cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, su piel blanca, sus ojos negros profundo y su mirada seria y fuerte pero de una forma tierna. Era bastante bonita.

América: vamos Vietnam, el baile de tu graduación es en 2 meses y que mejor que celebrarlo con el héroe-la tipa lo miro como queriendo decir "ya te dije que no idiota, lárgate o te asesino"-se que nuestros países natales tuvieron sus diferencias en el pasado pero, eso ya paso, ahora podemos iniciar algo bonito para restablecer su relación

Vietnam: escúchame bien señorito héroe-le dijo con voz tranquila-este será mi baile de graduación, mi último baile y mi última oportunidad de convivir en esta escuela así que te lo diré así de simple-le toco el hombro-¡DEJA ME EN PAZ O TE ARRANCARE DE UNA VEZ ESA MALDITA CABEZA TUYA Y CONSIGUETE A OTRA A QUIEN MOLESTAR AHORA!-lo tiro al piso estrellándolo-ahora si me disculpas, voy a comer mi almuerzo

América:-recuperándose- está bien, descuida lo entiendo, luego hablamos de a qué horas te recojo-dicho eso se sentó en una mesa, sin fijarse en cual-ella volverá

Inglaterra: siempre dices eso-América volteo viendo que se había sentado en su mesa-y nunca se cumple ¿no estás harto? ¿O eres masoquista?

América: o vamos Iggy-al ingles le salió una vena-Vietnam me adora, solo que es muy tímida, al final accederá sabiendo que después de la fiesta no volverá a verme-sonrió- además soy el primero en pedírselo

Inglaterra: si, se lo pides con 2 meses de anticipación, el año aun no acaba idiota, aun te queda saber si pasas o no, a los que reprueban no les permiten ir al baile y tienen que asistir a la escuela de verano…

China: además tendrás competencia-debajo de la mesa salió China asustando a ambos-en la escuela solo hay un 20 % de chicas y entre ese porcentaje Vietnam es una de las 10 chicas más lindas de la escuela-saco una carpeta llena de fotos- la número 7 para ser exactos, así que porque mejor no invitas a alguien que quiera ir contigo-se puso detrás de Inglaterra-alguien que conozcas mejor-puso una mano en el hombro de Inglaterra-no sé, alguien lindo, tierno que aunque no lo admita desea ir al baile contigo-con los ojos miro a Inglaterra como si le apuntara-¿no te agrada la idea?

América:- se queda pensando-no realmente, sea quien sea tendrá que esperar a que Vietnam deje la escuela

China:…..-sintió como le caía una piedra enorme que decía "este idiota no entiende la indirecta"

América: además es cierto, faltan 2 meses, mejor espero a que se acerque el día para pedírselo y de una forma más heroica-se levanto y salió de la cafetera.

Inglaterra: no creas que no vi lo que hacías, ya te dije que no me interesa en absoluto

China: oye, mira sabes que te odio y por mi sufrías

Inglaterra: no ¿enserio? ¬¬

China: pero eres uno de los mejores amigos de Japón y si te va mal él la pasa mal así que deja de mentirte a ti mismo y admite que le quieres, aparte desde que llego a la escuela tus ojos no se desvían de él y se han peleado, como si hubiera algo que te molestara desde antes-el ingles volteo su cara a otra dirección, aun recordaba aquel día, cuando apenas era un pequeño niño y llego él a su vida.

* * *

FLASH BACK:

_Fue en la mansión de uno de los candidatos a ser el próximo primer ministro de Inglaterra, un hombre un tanto joven y sin esposa, pero con 4 hijos. Eran 3 chicos que ya pasaban de los 10 años y uno de tan solo 6 años el cual provenía de otra madre, él mismo._

_Sus 3 hermanos a temprana edad ya habían logrado ser muy exitosos en la escuela, en los deportes, artes y otras cosas importantes, por lo tanto el debía ser igual que sus hermanos y llenar de orgullo a la familia, pero al ser hijo de la última mujer con la que estuvo casado su padre y al tener cierto potencial en los estudios, sus hermanos decidieron sabotearlo. Su vida cada día era un infierno, si hacia algo bien, sus hermanos lo destruían, si ellos hacían algo malo, se encargaban de culparlo, lo molestaban y lo lastimaban, mientras que su padre vivía ocupado en su candidatura. _

_Fue cierto día en que un hombre importante de los Estados Unidos de América visito su casa para hacer negocios. A él le importaba poco, estaba arrinconado en un círculo de arbustos donde en medio había un enorme árbol. Estaba llorando. Ese día sus hermanos habían destruido uno de sus más grandes tesoros, un pequeño peluche de un conejo verde con alas que su madre le había comprado antes de morir. Se sentía solo e incomprendido, no tenía a nadie de quien apoyarse._

_¿?: Hola-oyó una voz joven, al descubrir su rostro vio a un pequeño niño, posible tuviera 3 o 4 años, su ingles tenía un acento diferente al que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a oír, su cabello era rubio dorado y sus ojos azules como el cielo-¿te están sudando los ojos?_

_¿?: ¿Sudando los ojos?-luego entendió que el pequeño no sabía que eran las lagrimas-s-si… algo parecido… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿?: Me llamo (censurado) y mi papa me trajo aquí hoy, volamos en una enorme ave de metal y otro señor me dijo que podía pasear por aquí_

_¿?: Ya veo, así que eres el hijo del hombre importante que vino hoy_

_¿?: ¿Tú quien eres?_

_¿?: Me llamo (censurado) vivo aquí_

_¿?: Ya veo, mucho gusto-me sonrió, fue la primera vez hace muchos años que alguien me sonreía de esa forma tan cálida y sincera. Desde ese día supe que no podría vivir de nuevo sin aquella sonrisa, me volví dependiente de él y el de mí, para el yo era como un hermano mayor que lo cuidaba y para mí él era el sol de mis días de oscuridad._

Fin del FLASH BACK

* * *

Inglaterra: no es algo de lo cual quisiera hablar contigo… y el ya tiene a Vietnam así que no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto el que yo le quiera-se levanto de su asiento-Japón y yo no somos como tú y Rusia, nosotros si tenemos mucho que perder en esto-dicho eso ultimo salió de la cafetería, dejando a medio comer su comida y a China suspirando cansado, era cierto eso pero, también tenían mucho que ganar.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio del japonés:

Grecia: Japón… ¿estás bien?

Japón:- tirado boca abajo en su cama con un aura deprimente sin decir nada.

Grecia: sabes que si paso algo… puedes contarme ¿Qué sucedió para que… de la noche a la tarde estuvieras así? … Literalmente hablando

Japón:…-no dijo nada y siguió en esa forma, parecía que quería auto-asfixiarse o esperando a que algo llegara y lo matara.

Grecia: tengo que ir a visitar a mi gato… en la terraza y darle de comer… pero regresare pronto y…espero que para ese momento puedas… contarme que sucede-dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando a Japón ahogándose en su miseria y es que el griego no sabía por lo que pasaba el pobre asiático.

El pelinegro sabía que Grecia era su amigo pero nunca quiso contarle lo de Italia porque temía que quizás, al ser compañeros de cuarto, este se asustara y huyera. Además en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de hablar con absolutamente nadie del tema, ni con Inglaterra y China o sus otros amigos asiáticos, ni siquiera con Alemania, supo que nadie podría decirle que hacer en aquel momento con aquella situación. Se levanto de la cama sin ánimos, quería quedarse ahí pero sabía que Grecia volvería pronto y debía evitar que descubriera lo que le sucedía así que salió dispuesto a perderse en la escuela, en algún lugar que nadie conocido lo viera.

Y así lo hizo. Llego a un pasillo donde los salones estaban vacios, quizás había llegado a una zona desierta de su escuela y hay podría estar… ¿el resto de su vida? O quizás solo hasta su graduación pero por más que quisiera no podía quedarse ahí para siempre y tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ver a Italia.

Siguió por ese pasillo hasta toparse con el final, donde había un chico rubio. Por un momento pensó que era el suizo que siempre le gritaba pero no, este para empezar no tenia fleco y sus ojos eral algo pequeños y por si fuera poco llevaba listones rojos en su cabello como si fuera una chica. Planeo darse la vuelta ya que su lugar desierto no estaba desierto pero un grito provino del cuarto en el que el rubio estaba espiando.

¿?: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-oyó como alguien gritaba de dolor y luego el rubio se escondía. De la habitación salió una muy hermosa chica, de cabellos largos y plateados, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules con un moño blanco en su cabeza. Esta salió y corrió ignorándole y detrás de ella salió corriendo un chico castaño con ojos azules, bastante lindo. A el lo reconoció, era su compañero de 4° grado- ¡Bela! ¡Espera!-el chico corrió detrás de ella con las manos sangrándole, pero aprecia que eso no le importaba-¡Bela!

Belarus: ¡vete Lituania! ¡Niisama ya se fue! ¡no tiene caso que ande junto a ti si él no está!-ambos desaparecieron de su vista. Eso fue lo más extraño que vio esa mañana y no precisamente le había animado y menos cuando vio que el chico rubio de antes empezaba a limpiar el goteadero de sangre que había dejado el Lituano.

Japón: d-disculpe-el rubio lo volteo a ver y a él también lo ubico, era también su compañero de grupo, Polonia-¿quiere que le ayude?

Polonia: a no te preocupes tipo, como que esto será sencillo, la otra vez Liet dejo un regadero peor de sangre

Japón: … ¿Liet?

Polonia: si, así le digo a Lituania ¿Verdad que suena súper lindo?-el japonés puso los ojos en blanco, el que parecía ser su amigo, estaba sangrando corriendo por una chica y este solo parecía preocuparle limpiar y por lo lindo que sonaba su nombre cortado-pero pobre, ya es la declaración numero 20 de estas últimas 2 semanas y su cuerpo ya está muy maltratado, como que eso no es bueno, o sea tipo, eso es muy insano

Japón: s-si… ¿la número 20?

Polonia: si, digo, es cierto que Belarus es la chica más guapa de toda la escuela, pero como que su actitud es muy cruel y aun así el pobre de Liet sigue intentándolo con ella pese a que ella está loca por su hermano mayor Rusia

Japón: así que ella es la hermanita de Rusia-san-dijo viendo a la pared, recordó de nuevo el porqué había llegado ahí, porque le habían roto el corazón pero también al ver eso se le vinieron a la mente muchas preguntas ¿Por qué Lituania seguía persiguiendo a alguien que no le amaba y hasta se le daba el incesto?-no es algo cruel-el rubio le miro raro-¿de qué sirve seguir luchando por alguien si este nunca te va a amar? ¿De qué sirve hacerse más daño así mismo?

Polonia:… quizás porque la guerra aun no se pierde-el asiático le miro intrigado-sabes, en el pasado el país Lituania era siempre atacado por los caballeros teutónicos, por lo que su rey hizo una alianza matrimonial con mi país, siguieron luchando hasta que consiguieron mucho poder y derrotaron a la orden de los caballeros teutónicos-¿a qué venía todo eso? Porque no entendía nada de porque el rubio le contaba eso- fue así, como que, muy pesado, la verdad tipo pero nunca se rindieron aunque ellos tuvieran las de ganar

Japón: he?

Polonia: si, aunque uno pierda muchas batallas y sufra mucho nunca hay que rendirse, sería mucho peor no intentarlo hasta el final que vivir con el arrepentimiento, el amor es como una guerra, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, pero si no lo intentas aunque tengas las de perder entonces no sirve de nada-Japón abrió los ojos mucho, maravillado por esas palabras-Belarus no se rinde con su hermano aunque este esté con un chino, hay ya llego a su límite, pero Liet aun tiene una oportunidad de demostrarle que la ama y quién sabe, quizás hasta lo logre porque pese a que ella le clave un cuchillo en sus manos este sigue intentándolo porque la ama de verdad ¿acaso no es así como súper tierno de su parte?

Japón: s-si… es cierto-si, así era, el se había prometido intentarlo, de no manchar su orgullo samurái, el amaba a Italia, lo amaba de verdad así que ¿Qué amor era ese si lo dejaba ir así? Quizás Italia no era capaz de amar nadie pero el también nunca amo a nadie en su vida, ni siquiera le atraía nadie en lo más mínimo hasta que conoció a Italia ¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo caso?-Gracias Polonia-san

Polonia: ¿he? ¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Por la historia que te conté? Si es por eso, no hay que agradecer, como que es muy divertido contarla ¿verdad que la historia de mi país y el de Liet no es así como súper fantástica?

Japón: si, lo es… bueno debo irme, adiós Polonia-san

Polonia: si, bye bye~-el japonés se fue-a, pero que simpático es aunque este callado todo el tiempo, y es como que súper lindo, aunque no más que yo… a cierto la sangre-siguió limpiando.

Mientras tanto el japonés corrió buscando a cierta persona con la que debía hablar, ya lo había decidido, no se rendiría aun, hasta que supiera que de verdad la guerra estaba perdida. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos ignorando a todo el mundo hasta que por fin lo encontró, hay mismo donde los había dejado, en la enfermería.

Japón: Alemania-san, Italia-kun!

Alemania: ¿he? ¡¿Japón?

Italia: Ve~ qué bueno que regresaste, Alemania ya se estaba poniendo violento conmigo por haberle empezado a cantar una canción que yo le escribí para que se sintiera mejor-dijo casi queriendo llorar.

Japón: ya veo… ne Italia-kun, podría salir un momento, quisiera platicar de algo importante con Alemania-san

Italia: ¿ve~? Bueno, por mi no hay problema, aparte quería ver a Nii-chan hoy, luego te veo Alemania

Alemania-s-si-el italiano salió por la puerta-Japón, escucha lamento haberte dicho lo de hace rato así de golpe pero es que creí que necesitabas…

Japón: no se preocupe por eso Alemania-san se que lo hizo porque no quería que me ilusionara después, pero ahora vengo a decirle algo importante, yo amo a Italia-kun-el alemán rodo los ojos, eso ya se lo había dicho-para mi Italia es y será la primera persona que nunca podre descifrar y a la vez es la primera persona que me hace sentir que la vida no necesariamente tiene que tener un sentido, por eso y mucho más no puedo dejarlo ir, al menos no sin antes haberlo intentado

Alemania: pero él no…

Japón: no es capaz de amar a nadie, lo sé…. Pero yo antes de conocerlo nunca me había gustado nadie, ni siquiera me ha atraído hasta que lo conocí a él ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con él?

Alemania:-el no pudo decir nada, nunca pensó que conocería a alguien que pudiera amar tanto a una persona y menos a alguien como el italiano.

Japón: aun no tengo su completa confianza para que me diga el porqué de su incapacidad, pero aun tengo una oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla, seguiré intentándolo hasta que sepa que he perdido la guerra, porque yo lo amo de verdad, así que le pido de favor, que me dé su apoyo en mis batallas

Alemania:… es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto en un momento… tus sentimientos por Italia si son muy fuertes… está bien te ayudare pero solo si me prometes 3 cosas

Japón: dígame

Alemania: primero, si al final las cosas no resultan, prométeme que no tendrás ningún rencor contra Italia

Japón: eso nunca

Alemania: segundo, si al final no resulta, prométeme que no vas a sufrir

Japón: no puedo asegurarlo pero lo intentare

Alemania: y tercero… si al final si resulta y ambos empiezan algo juntos, prométeme que lo harás feliz

Japón: si!

Alemania: bien, ahora creo que está arreglado todo, te ayudare a ganar tu guerra-ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, Alemania en ese momento supo que si alguien podía hacer feliz a su amigo y que tenia la más grande posibilidad de hacer que Italia volviera a enamorarse de alguien en su vida, ese era el japonés.

Continuara…...

* * *

**Diario de Naruko:**

se ve a cierta chica escribiendo con ojeras, el cabello desacomodado y una cara de "quiero matar a alguien"

Kyosuke: eeto O_O ¿Naru, que te sucede?

Naruko: grrrrrrrrr! ¬¬

Mayu-chan: dejala, así se pone cuando llega san valentin

Kyosuke: o ahora todo tiene sentido-recordando antiguos días de san valentin-pero, ya paso, deberias disfrutarlo ahora

Naruko: aja, y que un tarado vuelva a poner en el pizarro, feliz día fea inutil, no gracias

Mayu-chan: tu tienes un problema ¿por eso haces sufrir a Inglaterra?

Naruko: ¡LO QUE HAGA Y LO QUE NO, NO ES TU PROBLEMA!-dice toda enojada-aparte ya recompense a los que estaban tristes por lo de Japón

Iggy: ¿que sucede aquí?

Naruko: *o* Iggy!-su aspecto cambia rapidamente-mitte, mitte, acabo de acabar el capitulo

Iggy: o que bueno e incluiste algo de historia, te quedo educativo-le acaricia la cabeza

Naruko: =^-^= nyaaa

Kyosuke y Mayu-chan: -_-U bueno sigan leyendo las cosas que escribe la loca de mi hermanita/creadora, hasta el proximo cap, bye bye


	5. Parejas pasajeras y deciciones decididas

Hola. Bueno, después de otro indefinido tiempo sin actulizar me llego la inspiración en mi momento de depreción (Iggy termino conmigo T-T)

Casualmente cuando estoy muy feliz o muy triste puedo escribir algo así que entonces pueden agradecerle a mi ahora Ex-novio porque si no entonces hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo ¬¬U en fin, espero les guste y no odien a Romano (ya verán porque) a agregue una nueva pareja que algunos quizas les guste, a otros quizas no pero bueno, hay va.

* * *

Desde que Japón dio su última palabra ante su decisión, los días pasaron rápido y normales hasta que había llegado Junio y con ello un evento muy importante, la graduación. Aunque esa graduación solo era para los alumnos de 6° los alumnos de 5° y 4° podían asistir también, solo había excepciones si un alumno de 3°, 2° o 1° iba de pareja con algún alumno de 4°, 5° o 6°

Pero todo tiene sus pros y sus contras, en este caso mientras más se acercaba ese evento tan maravilloso también se acercaban los exámenes finales. El club del periódico tenia, como obligación ir al baile (quisieran o no) para hacer su reportaje del baile pero también se les aplicaba la regla de que si reprobaban no podían asistir y tenían que asistir a la escuela de verano. Y aunque el alemán y el japonés no tuvieran problemas, tenían que ayudar a Italia.

Japón: entonces, si mezclas 2 paquetes de pasta diferentes, una de moñitos y otra de coditos, cada una con 500 pedazos, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que al meter un tenedor, te salga un moñito?

Italia: hm… 0.5

Japón: correcto-aquellos 2 y el alemán estaban encerrados en su sala del club del periódico estudiando para los exámenes, había trabajado en su reportaje de la semana y ahora estudiaban mientras comían algunas golosinas de la tienda. Alemania estaba sorprendido, durante mucho tiempo intento explicarle a Italia los problemas de matemáticas sin conseguir resultados y en 1 semana el japonés había logrado hacerlo con el método de que imaginara comida-entonces ¿ya entendiste como hacer la ecuación de comprobación?

Italia: si, es bastante tedioso pero puedo hacerlo… eres increíble Japón

Japón:-se sonroja-eso no es cierto, solo me es fácil entender las cosas

Italia: yo creo que si lo eres, Alemania estuvo 3 años intentando que yo no fuera a la escuela de verano y siempre terminaba encerado en el armario de escobas después de gritar varias palabras en su idioma que me dijeron que no era bueno que supiera que significaban

Alemania: Italia, cállate-Alemania seguía intentando hacer el dibujo de un perro, el cual parecía más una vaca mutada con un gato, sería bueno en las materias de deportes y pasaba bien las demás clases normales, pero era pésimo en la clase de dibujo y no quería quedarse otra vez en escuela de verano solo por una materia que ni siguiera le serviría después. Justo en ese momento sonó su celular-o rayos lo olvide

Japón: ¿de nuevo las accesorias con el maestro Gilbert?

Alemania: s-si- se levanta-bueno, los veré después así que sigue ensañando la caligrafía Japón, sé que son difíciles las letras occidentales pero el saber lo básico no te ha ayudado mucho en la clase de lenguas-este asintió-bueno, adiós-salió del cuarto. Estaba bastante feliz, durante ese mes no solo había estado con Italia sino también con el asiático con el cual podía platicar mejor y no tenia que gastar sus energías con Italia, se sentía muy feliz de tener a aquellos 2 como amigos, aunque muchos en la cafetería creyeran que estaban volviendo a realizar las fuerzas del eje para atacar, eso no le importaba mucho.

También en ese tiempo había notado que Japón había avanzado mucho en su "guerra", como él le llamaba, para conquistar al italiano. Esperaba que todo saliera como se esperaba ya que él sabía la razón por la que su amigo italiano no podía enamorarse y era bastante triste. Deseaba que Japón pudiera estar con quien quería como él lo hacía.

¿?: ¡Oye, Ludwig!-el alemán oyó un grito y él sabía quién era, porque él era único que le llamaba por su nombre real-que curioso, iba ya al salón a verte

Alemania: buenos días maestro Gilbert-le saludo a aquel hombre de cabellos cortos blancos y ojos rojizos que a pesar de ser mayor que el alemán, era más bajito.

Gilbert:… a ya entiendo, estas esperando a que lleguemos-ambos caminaron en silencio juntos hasta llegar a un aula desierta. El peliblanco cerró la puerta con llave con ambos dentro y se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Rápidamente se acercaron el uno al otro haciendo contacto con sus bocas, desesperadamente. Se abrazaron y se besaron con mucha pasión, como si estuvieran esperando mucho tiempo para poder hacer eso-es bueno saber… que no me dejaras en abstinencia por la semana de exámenes-dijo al separarse.

Alemania: no te emociones tanto, ya que las próximas 3 semanas seguiré estudiando-empezó a desabrochar el saco azul tinto del más bajo-recuerda que debo aprobar dibujo

Gilbert: no me importaría que te quedaras en la escuela de verano-le quito el suéter moradiso-así podemos seguir con nuestras "accesorias"

Alemania: no suena tan mal-paso su mano por el pantalón del albino para desabrocharlo-pero tendrás que extrañarme

Gilbert: eres muy cruel Ludwig ¡ha!-sintió como la mano del rubio acaricio encima de la tela de su ropa interior su miembro-pero al menos… te podre tener para mí la noche del baile… ¡ho!-le aflojo su corbata y luego le quito el suéter amarillo para seguir con la camisa de botones-deberías sentirte afortunado de que el increíble yo decidiera estar contigo que con todas esas bellas señoritas en el baile

Alemania: cállate-lo vuelve a besar mientras siente como acarician su pecho-cállate y aprovéchame que la siguiente semana no me tendrás… hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio, Japón ya hacía con sus otros 2 amigos y consejeros después de haber ayudado a Italia.

China: pareces más feliz estos días-aru

Japón: ¿lo crees?-dijo en todo serio, quizás su expresión siempre fuera la misma pero sus ojos tenían otro tipo de brillo-bueno creo que esto me ha servido mucho, no solo pasar tiempo con el sino con Alemania-san y el hecho de tomar fotos para reportajes

Inglaterra: entonces ¿le invitaras al baile?

Japón: no lo sé-se sonroja-me encantaría ir con el aunque tuviera que vestirme yo de mujer pero… la verdad me da algo de miedo, este será el primer baile al que vaya y no solo porque ya estoy en el año de poder ir, nunca he ido a uno

China: vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil-aru, solo pregúntale "¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo-aru? Y si es posible ¿podrías casarte luego conmigo-aru?"

Japón:…-de tener una cara normal ahora parecía un tomate-¡¿Por qué me decirle eso?

China: Japón, se nota que todavía sigues siendo un niño-aru, ¿podría ser que nunca has tenido pareja en tu vida-aru?-silencio… más silencio… incógnita captada-¡¿es enserio?

Japón:…

Inglaterra: bueno tampoco es para tanto, yo tampoco he tenido pareja en…

China: Seychelles-aru

Inglaterra:… ¡ella no cuenta! ¡Me engaño, me mintió, me pisoteo, me humillo y me cambio por ese #%$&/ Francés!

Japón: en realidad, solo te termino en medio del pasillo porque le gustaba Francia

Inglaterra: ¡es lo mismo!

China: pero tú también ibas a terminarla por América-aru

Inglaterra: ¡no es cierto! Bueno, si la iba a terminar ¡pero no por ese idiota! Y yo no iba a hacerlo en público ni decirle que su comida es mala

China: tu comida es mala-aru

Inglaterra: ¡tú cállate!

Japón: bueno no pelen ustedes 2… pero Inglaterra-san, pienso que no debería culpar a Seychelles-san y ahora que paso tiempo animarse a invitar a alguien

Inglaterra: tengo una idea mejor, invita tú a Italia y yo me animo a invitar a alguien

China: esa es muy buena idea-aru, bien decidido, si Japón consigue invitar a Italia, sea cual sea la respuesta de este, Inglaterra invitara a América-aru

Inglaterra: ¡¿Por qué a América?

China: porque si-aru, así que si me disculpan-de la nada saca unas carpetas llenas de fotos, paquetes y panes blancos-tengo que hacer unos negocios-aru- adiós-aru-se va.

Inglaterra: tenía que ser chino-se puso la mano en la cabeza cansado-entonces ¿lo harás?

Japón: si luego usted invita a América-san entonces está bien, además… creo que debo correr mi primer riesgo

Inglaterra: bueno, yo debo regresar a estudiar, no tendrá sentido que invitemos a nadie si no podemos ir, te veo luego

Japón: si-ambos se fueron en direcciones diferentes. Planeaba ir a la cafetería a comer algo, un poco más sano que los dulces que comió estudiando con Alemania e Italia pero alguien se puso en su camino.

¿?: Oye tu, -le señalo. Era alguien muy parecido a Italia pero a la vez diferente-no creo que me conozcas, soy Italia Romano, el hermano mayor del que tú conoces como Italia

Japón: ¿Italia Romano?-recordó que Italia siempre hablaba de su hermano y de un tal España, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle, hasta ahora-a cierto, mucho gusto

Romano: no puedo decir lo mismo-el pelinegro le miro extraño-durante este último mes te he visto con mi hermano idiota y el macho patatas

Japón: ¿macho patatas?

Romano: escucha, el bastardo me dijo que no lo hiciera pero ya me canse de esta situación

Japón: ¿Bastardo?

Romano: aléjate de mi estúpido hermano

Japón: ¿he? ¿Pero Por qué?

Romano: porque me molesta ver a mi hermano con gente como tú y el macho patatas, se adapta de la nada a sus costumbres, luego hace cosas extrañas y da miedo, además no me agradan los extranjero y mucho menos los alemanes y los japoneses, dan problemas y son muy extraños

Japón: pero, yo no he hecho nada, Italia-kun es alguien muy importante y me gusta estar con el

Romano: suenas como una adolecente enamorada-el japonés se sonrojo-típico de los asiáticos, siempre hablan así de las personas, incluso de alguien tan tonto como mi hermano

Japón: pero…

Romano: escúchame bien, aléjate de mi estúpido hermano, además a ti te beneficia eso, el macho patatas siempre se queja de el por las tonterías que hace, tú debes hacer lo mismo ¿no? Ya que es bastante torpe, solo causa problemas, no toma nada en serio además de que se la pasa comiendo y coqueteando con chicas, ¿acaso no es hartarte? Y por si fuera poco es un cobarde que…

Japón: ¡NO HABLE ASÍ DE ITALIA-KUN!-todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver la escena por el grito del japonés pero este no hizo nada más que mirar enojado al italiano-Italia-kun es mi amigo y alguien muy especial para mí, así que no permitiré que alguien hable así de él, incluso si esa persona es su hermano mayor-el italiano le miro sorprendido, ni siquiera el macho patatas, cuando intento que este se alejara de su hermano, le había defendido así-debería sentirse avergonzado por hablar así de alguien de su familia… puede que tenga muchos defectos pero todo el mundo los tiene y yo veo en él una persona maravillosa, dulce e importante

Romano:…-apretó los puños-(este tipo… va en serio) ¡cállate! Es mi hermano y puedo hablarle como yo quiera-se acerco rápido tratando de golpear al japonés pero este, sabiendo desde pequeño artes marciales, evito el golpe y lo empujo al suelo.

Japón: yo no quiero pelear con usted, ya que es el hermano de Italia-kun… no sé el porqué no desea que me acerque a él, pero eso no evitara que siga a su lado.

Romano: ¿Por qué?-dijo levantándose del suelo-ni siquiera el macho patatas a hablado de esa forma de mi estúpido hermano siendo su mejor amigo ¿Por qué tu lo haces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Japón: ya se lo dije, Italia-kun es mi amigo… y una persona muy importante para mi

Romano: no lo entiendo, ¿puede ser que tu…?

¿?: ¡ROMANO!-grito alguien a sus espaldas. Al voltear vieron porque la atención de las chicas, que antes estaban concentradas en su pleito, fue dirigido al recién llegado-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Romano: ¡cállate España bastardo! Estoy solucionando un asunto

España: no eso si que no, ya conozco tu forma de solucionar asuntos y me basto con lo que paso la ultima vez, el pobre Alemania casi queda traumado y tú en detención lleno de golpes

Romano: ¡eso no fue mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ese macho patatas tenía un hermano tan bestia?

España: el maestro Gilbert solo estaba ejerciendo su trabajo, no le eches la culpa a él por tu forma de ser, aparte gracias a eso hiciste llorar a Ita-chan

Romano: ¡el siempre está llorando! Otra cosa es que esa vez yo lo ocasionara…

España: es lo mismo-se dirige al japonés-lo siento, el es así, lamento si te ocasiono algún problema

Japón: no… hay problema-dijo impresionado por la forma en que ese chico tan guapo calmara al italiano.

España: bueno Romano, deja de molestar al amigo de Ita-chan y vámonos, tenemos que seguir estudiando si no quieres quedarte en la escuela de verano

Romano: iré, pero no porque tu lo digas-molesto empieza a caminar-¡esto no se acaba aquí chinito!

Japón: ¿chinito?-dijo poniendo los ojos blancos-¿chi…chinito?-observo como se iban ambos-hoy si que a sido un día largo… pero… creo que tengo un obstáculo en mi camino para mi objetivo… en ese caso si no quiero acabar como Ritsuko-sensei sin haber luchado por el amor de nube, entonces debo hacer mi esfuerzo en este momento (N/A: Japón se refiere a la serie de anime El maestro del infierno Nube)

* * *

Esa misma tarde Japón tomo valor, fuerza, decisión y mucho chocolate para ir a la habitación de Italia y Alemania y hacer lo que debió hacer desde hace tiempo:

Italia: ¿he? ¿Al baile?

Japón: s-si… este año ya podemos asistir nosotros porque ya somos de 4° año y…bueno yo no tengo a nadie con quien ir y…. Estaba pensando en que si tu querrías ir conmigo... como amigos claro

Italia: hm… bueno yo pensaba pedírselo a la bella Lily-Japón apretó los puños-pero, si Japón me lo pide entonces está bien

Japón: ¿he? ¿Enserio?

Italia: si, Alemania me dijo que ya tenía pareja y el hermano mayor de Lily me dijo que me mataría si me acercaba a ella y eso me dio mucho miedo, así que puedo ir contigo-Japón estaba punto de soltar una sonrisa grande-entonces ¿Quién va a ser la mujer?

Japón: ¿he?

Continuara….

* * *

**Omake Hetaliano:** Hoy, la ex-novia

China: por cierto Inglaterra-aru, nunca supe bien la historia ¿como fue que tu y Seychelles iniciaron y terminaron?

Inglaterra: ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

China: curiosidad-aru, Seychelles es la novena chica más linda de toda la escuela pero tiene caracter, es muy lista y amable-aru

Inglaterra: bueno todo inicio cuando yo estaba en tercer año, llego una chica desde Africa bastante perdida a la escuela y decidi ayudarla a hubicarse en la escuela

China: ¿y que paso-aru?

Inglaterra: nos empezamos a conocer más, ella me ponia en mi lugar y eso me gustaba, con tal ambos nos gustamos y empezamos a salir juntos, fue un semestre muy interesante pero ella sabia que aunque me gustara no podía pasar más haya y ella tampoco y entonces llego ese día-recordando cuando le grito que terminaba con el, que su comida era horrible y Francia tenia más encanto que el-y desde eso ya no nos hablamos bien

China: ¡haiyaa! me sorprende que lo tomes tan bien después de la humillación que te hizo pasar-aru

Inglaterra: si bueno, digamos que me encargue de aquello...

FLASH BACK:

En una habitación de la escuela una chica gritaba horriblemente.

Seychelles: WAAAAAAAA! MI PEZ ToT!-viendo una caja de sushi tradicional japones.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Inglaterra: bueno China, espero que eso te sirva de explicación, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que alimentar a mi pez.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y para las mujeres que len este fic, los hombres son una basura ¬¬ nunca confien en ellos, cuando menos te lo esperes, te rompen el corazón, bye bye =^-^=


	6. Inglaterra nunca olvida

Bien, hoy iniciaron vacaciones así que, como me siento de humor, subire este nuevo cap. Debo decirles que en este capitulo las cosas serán diferentes ¿Por qué? porque este capitulo será más que nada de lo que es la pareja secundaria Inglaterra x América. Si, este capitulo será más que nada de ellos 2 así que para los que esperaban esta pareja pues ya se las entrego : D así que lean

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila, las aves cantaban, los estudiantes comían y la gente reía y parecía muy feliz, sobretodo cierto japonés.

Japón: invite a Italia-kun y… dijo que si-dijo rápidamente a sus 2 amigos.

Inglaterra y China: ¡¿LO INVITASTE AL BAILE Y DIJO QUE SI?

Japón: s-si-dijo sonrojado.

Inglaterra: ¿De verdad dijo que si?

Japón: ¡si!-dijo feliz pero aun sonrojado.

China: no, ya enserio ¿Qué paso-aru?-dijo sin creérsela.

Japón: …eso paso, fui y le dije que podríamos ir como amigos y dijo que estaba bien, solo que yo seré la mujer-se sonrojo más-pero no importa, estoy feliz

China: pues como ya veo que es cierto-aru ¡muchas felicidades! Tienes razón para serlo-aru, pero si lo invitaste quiere decir que…-miro con malicia a Inglaterra-alguien tiene que hacer algo-aru

Inglaterra: ¡ni lo sueñen!

Japón: pero Inglaterra-san, usted prometió que si yo lo asía usted haría lo mismo

Inglaterra:….-viendo la cara tierna de Japón poniéndose nervioso-es que, es América y…-miro los ojos tiernos de Japón y se puso más nervioso-pero seguro él ya..-brillo adicional a los ojos de Japón-… lo haré más en la tarde-perdió la batalla.

China: ¡bien-aru!-embobado también por la mirada del japonés-Entonces ¿Cómo se lo pediras-aru?

Inglaterra: ¡¿Cómo que como se lo pediré? Simplemente iré y se lo diré ¡Ni que me fuera a meter en una hamburguesa y le cantara mi invitación de forma cursi!

Ya en la tarde:

América: "Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu belleza, no sabría mi corazón, lo hermoso que es vivir~ si no te tuviera, no sabría como al fin, el logrado hallar en ti lo que faltaba en mi cabeza~ en un mundo sin amor, lleno de dolor, es tan clara la verdad, en tu mirar, no me golpees más~ y es por ti que el cielo es azul, que moriría la ilusión para siempre, si no te conociera, así que no dudes más y se mi pareja de baile~-se veía a América con una botarga de hamburguesa cantando en el pasillo con una guitarra de juguete-¿Qué tal Iggy? Seguro que así, Vietnam me dice que si

Inglaterra:-sacando espuma de su boca con los ojos en blanco.

América: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto se te antojo la hamburguesa?

Inglaterra:…-volteo su cara susurrando-olvídenlo, yo con este niño ingrato no puedo-empezó a caminar de lado contrario.

América: ¡oye espera!-le toma la mano y el ingles se sonroja-hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte

Inglaterra: ¿ahora qué? Si me dices que quieres que te haga coro en tu plan entonces puedes ir a pedirle a tu hermano porque yo ni en sueños me paro con una hamburguesa gigante que arruina las canciones buenas de Disney

América: ¡eso no! Y no estoy arruinando nada-dijo ofendido-bueno es que…-se sonroja-mientras veía a Vietnam en su club de jabalina la oí platicando con una chica y ella dijo que en el baile le gustaría ir de pareja con una especie de príncipe… así que quería ir al centro a comprarme algún traje que me sirviera de príncipe… y como tú eres Ingles debes saber de estas cosas y…

Inglaterra: a ver si entiendo ¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir un traje de príncipe para impresionar aun más a esa chica de 6° que has perseguido tanto tiempo y que ni siquiera te ha dicho que si a tu propuesta extraña de baile?

América: ¡exacto!-le toma de las 2 manos emocionado-entonces ¿me ayudaras? Vamos, tienes que hacerlo, es el deber que tienes conmigo por la amistad de antaño que llevamos

Inglaterra: lo dice el que me abandono-susurro con cara de "no tienes vergüenza".

América: ¿dijiste algo?-no lo escucho-bueno ¿Entonces? ¿Ayudaras al héroe en su misión especial?

Inglaterra:-se sonrojo violentamente por el contacto directo de sus ojos, por más que quisiera nunca podría resistirse a esos ojos azules-s-si no hay de otra… aparte yo también necesito mi traje

América: ¡ok! Entonces, el domingo a las 12:00 nos vemos en la entrada y lleva dinero porque yo no tengo ¡bye bye!-y salió corriendo riéndose feliz de la vida.

Inglaterra: ¡oye! ¡¿Acaso planeas hacerme pagar tus compras?-grito inútilmente-este mocoso… pero… hace años que no salimos juntos lo 2… demonios debo dejar de pensar esas cosas

Mientras tanto en la habitación de América:

América: ¡Mattew! ¡Tu hermanito ya regreso!-en la habitación se encontraba otro chico idéntico a él pero con el cabello un poco más largo y su rulo en espiral-¿Cómo se encuentra el estudiante de Canadá?

Canadá: hola, veo que llegas más feliz de lo normal-su voz era muy bajita y abrazaba a un gran oso blanco-¿sucedió algo?

América: ¡sí! Ya tengo lista mi nueva propuesta para Vietnam e Iggy dijo que me acompañaría a comprar mi traje

Canadá: ¿Inglaterra accedió? No me lo esperaba

América: ¿Por qué no? Será bastante molesto y fastidioso pero recuerda que desde pequeños nos conocemos y tiene ese deber conmigo

Canadá: lo dice el que lo abandono

América: ¿tú también? ¿Cuándo olvidaran eso? Ya fue hace muchos años además parece que él lo a tomando bien-letrerito para América de "no tiene ni idea"

Canadá: no se tu pero… lo que hiciste fue muy cruel-el americano cambio su expresión-el te necesitaba en aquel momento, se lo prometiste y sin embargo… hiciste lo que hiciste

América:… no tenía otra opción, tu sabes que mi padre ansiaba mucho que yo fuera con el

Canadá: como digas, pero por lo que veo parece que estas feliz de que Inglaterra te hable de nuevo

América: ¿tú crees?-dijo quedándose pensando-bueno… es divertido hacerlo enojar y… a decir verdad ya lo extrañaba mucho-sonrió melancólico para luego sacudir su cabeza-pero bueno, olvidemos eso ¡que lo importante es hacer que Vietnam me diga que si!-se echo a su cama-buenas noches-de inmediato se queda dormido.

Canadá: ¿hermano no tenias que estudiar para el examen?-goterón.

Si algo le molestaba al ingles, era tener que cargar con los problemas ajenos de la gente y sin embargo ahí, esperando al ingrato americano para ir juntos a comprar trajes para un baile que quizás ni iba porque este casi ni había estudiado. Pero ¿Quién lo mandaba? Además ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba feliz de ir con él, los 2 solos. La última vez que habían salido juntos fue cuando todavía eran pequeños y estaban en Londres y luego de eso las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas así que ¿Qué más daba? Irían a comprar los dichosos trajes, se divertirían (en lo que cavia la palabra) y luego tendría que cumplir con la estúpida promesa de Japón de invitarle ya fuera su respuesta negativa o imposiblemente afirmativa.

América: ¡si viniste!

Inglaterra: si y tu como siempre llegas tarde-levanto una de sus enormes cejas.

América: no te pongas así, hoy solo hay que divertirnos de alguna forma, luego de comprar los trajes podemos ir a comer

Inglaterra: ¡pero que no sea al McDonald! –empezó a caminar y el Americano sonrió internamente, no sabía porque pero le encantaba verle hacer pucheros, era una forma de excusarse de sus propias emociones. Sin más preámbulos tomaron el camión al centro de Roma y empezaron su odisea en busca de ropa medieval. Finalmente, por hay de las 4:30 encontraron una pequeña tienda donde había cosplays para la gente que gustaba del anime y ahí América encontró un traje negro como de soldado noble.

América: entonces ¿Qué tal luce?-ya lo traía puesto.

Inglaterra:…-sonrojado-te-te queda… bien-volteo para otro lado.

América: ¡perfecto! ¡el héroe está listo!-parecía que miles de estrellitas doradas brillaban alrededor suyo-y ahora ¿tú que traje te llevaras?

Inglaterra: bueno, aun no estoy seguro…-miro indeciso los trajes y es que para empezar aun no tenia pareja y si en una imposible idea de que el ojiazul le dijera que si, entonces el sería la…-bueno pensándolo mejor luego lo compro… además aun no apruebo los exámenes, no sé si me dejen ir-se dirigió rápido al cajero dejando a América en los vestidores.

Ya a las 6:00. Después de comprar el traje (Inglaterra pago) una insaludable comida en el McDonald (si, Iggy perdió la batalla nuevamente) empezó a llover. Ambos tuvieron que refugiarse debajo de la parada de autobús esperando a que algún chofer se apiadara de los pobres humanos sin paraguas y pasara antes de la hora en que normalmente pasaba. El silencio era muy incomodo, desde la tienda no habían hablado mucho ya fuera por la comida o por otras cosas, así que el rubio de lentes decidió romper el silencio.

América: ¿hace frio no? En la mañana asía calor

Inglaterra: la temperatura cambia bastante cuando llueve, está nublado y no llega el calor del sol

América: es cierto, espero que no suceda en el baile… por cierto Iggy ¿es posible que no tengas pareja aun?

Inglaterra:-se sonroja alterado-¡¿y que te hace pensar eso?

América: ja ja, entonces de verdad no tienes-el ingles voltea a otro lado molesto-lo sospeche cuando dijiste eso en la tienda, por dios todos saben que tu promedio es el 5° más alto de toda la escuela… no puede ser que aun no te animes a invitar a una linda chica-dijo en tono de burla.

Inglaterra: ¡tú tampoco tienes pareja!

América: aun no, pero luego de mi asombrosa declaración a Vietnam ya tendré pareja

Inglaterra:… y… no has pensado…-el americano le volteo a ver curioso-en que si Vietnam te dice que no…. ¿ir con alguien más? ¿Alguien que te invitara?-se sonroja bastante.

América: hm… no, obviamente Vietnam me dirá que si, ella es la octava chica más linda de toda la escuela y yo el cuarto más lindo, ¿Qué mejor cosa hay?

Inglaterra:-aprieta los puños-de verdad te gusta ¿no?

América: ¡claro! Ella es muy linda y tiene carácter-mira la cara de tristeza del ojiverde-¿heeee? ¿Qué sucede Iggy? ¿estás celoso de que vaya con ella?

Inglaterra:…

América:-deja sus bromas al ver lo serio del ingles- Inglaterra ¿es enserio? ¿Puede ser que te guste Vietnam a ti también?-el ojiverde niega bruscamente sin voltear a verle-¿entonces? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tristeza?-este no responde-… ¿Arthur?

Inglaterra:…-voltea a verle bruscamente al oír su nombre real de la boca del ojiazul-es que… no lo entiendo… ella te maltrata, te humilla y ni siquiera te conoces… ni tú a ella, prácticamente solo sabes que es linda que viene de Vietnam, que su familia es dueña de una compañía de arroz y que va en 6° año… ¿Cómo es posible que te guste tanto?

América:… sinceramente no se… tiene algo que hace que me guste… algo en su carácter fuerte pero dulce, me hace recordar algo… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me guste? Quizás sea masoquista pero, no tendría que importarte, en todo este tiempo no me has dado una razón para pensar que te sigues preocupando por mí como cuando éramos pequeños

Inglaterra:…-sus ojos empiezan a acumular lagrimas-¿tú que sabes?... dices que no he dado señales de preocuparme… ¿Qué esperabas de la persona a la que abandonaste de pequeños?-el americano abre los ojos-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –aprieta más los puños dañándose con las uñas-¿Qué te siguiera tratando como antes? ¿No fue esa la razón por la que me abandonaste? "ya soy grande, deja de comportarte como si fueras el hermano mayor que nunca supieron ser contigo, déjame en paz" ¡eso fue lo que me dijiste ese día!... ese día en que yo esperaba tu apoyo, el día en que mis hermanos terminaron por dejarme claro que yo ya no era parte de su familia… el día en que te marchaste y nunca volviste

América:…

Inglaterra: y aun… ¡y aun tienes el descaro de decirme eso! ¡¿Acaso te causa gracia? ¡Ya sé que soy patético! ¡Te perdone todo lo que me hiciste y olvide todo para que iniciáramos de cero!... pero aun cuando intento ser normal contigo sigo recordando tu desprecio de ese día

América: ¡no fue mi intención! Entiendo tus sentimientos y el hecho de que estés enojado conmigo pero y lamento haberte gritado todo eso ¡pero si no lo hacía entonces solo iba a causar más problemas con tu familia!... tú no entenderías eso

Inglaterra:-sonríe sarcásticamente- ¡¿no lo entendería? ¡¿Más problemas? ¡¿Y no los causaste también con eso? ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡Tonto, egoísta, gordo y demás y aun así…!... y aun así-solo se oyó como el tan esperado autobús llego a la parada, pero al no tener quien lo pidiera no se detuvo y continúo su trayecto. Eso no les importo a ninguno, puesto a que América estaba ocupado siendo besado por Inglaterra y este último no daba señales de importarle nada más que eso. Se separo lentamente de aquel fuerte pero simple beso viéndole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-y aun así… planeaba invitarte yo al baile… pero veo que es imposible que veas a alguien que a no sea tan lindo como Vietnam ¿verdad Alfred?-sin darle tiempo de responder algo el ojiverde salió huyendo de ahí mojándose con la lluvia.

América: ¡Inglaterra!-alargo el brazo sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría y se quedo hay viendo como se alejaba cada vez más en la lluvia-Arthur… ¿por qué?-se toco los labios sintiendo todavía el ya antes dado beso, cerró los ojos por reflejo-tu labios saben a té…. No debería merecer esto, eres demasiado para mi….demonios… si solo supieras los motivos por lo que tuve que hacer todo eso…

En la lluvia el pobre ingles seguía corriendo por las calles algo desiertas por la lluvia, sin darle importancia a donde iba realmente. Se odiaba así mismo, se odiaba por toda aquella estúpida situación sin sentido. El ya no era el niño que conoció cuando eran pequeños, no había nada ya entre ellos, todo se borro aquel día en que sus hermanos lo decidieron enviar a esta escuela y aquel único apoyo que tenia le grito aquellas crueles palabras y lo abandono para siempre.

Cuando lo volvió a ver intento con todas sus fuerzas iniciar desde cero, quizás su relación era complicada, se peleaban por las cosas más tontas, competían por cada cosas, obviamente no tanto como con Francia, pero aun así lo apreciaba, estaba tan a gusto a su lado y sin darse cuenta termino por enamorarse de él. Porque era muy importante, era lo más importante en su corazón… pero fue muy estúpido al pensar que quizás, solo quizás, el querría de alguna forma, aceptar sus sentimientos y quitar a Vietnam de enfrente suyo para mirarlo a él.

Inglaterra: maldición-se detuvo frente a un callejón oscuro-¡Americano idiota!...-grito con todas sus fuerzas-eres un idiota… Alfred-sigse seco las lagrimas que se mesclaban con el agua de la lluvia-creo que tomare el camión de las 8:00-camino buscando otra parada para tomar el autobús pero eso no quería decir que por dentro siguiera destrozado ¿ahora qué haría?

Continuara…

* * *

**Diario de Naruko:**

Naruko:-enfrente de su nueva laptop-acabe! y ya soy libre para las vacaciones

Mayu-chan: ¿de que te emocionas? solo son 2 semanas

Naruko: algo es algo y aparte con etso ya estoy libre de estres, horita nada podria salir mal

Mizu:- llegando por la puerta-¡Naruko! ¡voy a matarte!

Mayu-chan: hablaste demasiado pronto-desaparece.

Naruko: ¡¿Por qué? T-T

Mizu: ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Inglaterra? ¡¿Por qué lo haces sufrir así?

Naruko: es que... fue culpa de América, para que lo anda abandonado

Mizu: ¬¬... Iggy

Naruko:-empieza a llorar- ¡Iggy! ¡vuelve! TT^TT

Mizu: O_O-se le paso la mano-etto... bueno no la maten por lo que le hizo América a Inglaterra, entiendanla a estado en una situación algo delicada... bueno yo soy Mizu y debido a que el hermano de esta esta en Mazatlan yo la acompañare en esta sección y si se preguntan que hizo exactamente América en el pasado, eso se aclarara en el proximo capitulo y tambi´n más pistas de la incapacidad de amar de Italia, bye bye

Naruko: ¡IGGY!

Mizu:-la palmea-ya, ya... sigan leyendo


	7. Malentendidos

Lamento mucho la tardanza -.-U ultimamente he tenido mucho problemas, que prefieron no hablar de ellos. En fin, este capitulo en si no tiene mucho chiste, desde horita lo digo, pero sirve para aclarar muchisimas cosas de lo que sucedio en el capitulo pasado y para reirse un poco jeje, espero les guste, recuerden al final la sección del omake hetaliano.

* * *

Inglaterra: ¡ACHU!-era lunes por la mañana, una semana antes de iniciar los exámenes finales e Inglaterra se enfermo. Si, así era, el anglocejon tsudere de esta historia estaba enfermo, nada grave, solo era tos y algo de fiebre pero por lo mismo no había asistido a clases hoy para no contagiar a nadie-maldición ¡estúpido América! Por su culpa estoy así

TOC TOC TOC

Inglaterra: pase ¡ACHU! –tomo otro pañuelo de su cajita de pañuelos de su mesa de noche mientras la persona que había tocado-a hola Japón

Japón: buenos días Inglaterra-san ¿Cómo se siente?

Inglaterra: un poco mejor, la fiebre de ayer en la noche se me bajo, debo admitir que la enfermera tiene buenos medicamentos para eso, por cierto ¿no deberías estar en clases?

Japón: el maestro me dio permiso de ir a la biblioteca, nunca he faltado a ninguna clase, así que tengo permiso

Inglaterra: ya veo, muchas gracias, desde ayer me has estado cuidando-sonrió sonándose de nuevo la nariz-solo espero que no den nada especial para el examen en clases

Japón: no te preocupes, le pedí a China-san que tomara tus apuntes, dado que van en el mismo año, dijo que estaba bien si dejaba que me tomara…. Unas fotos extrañas-dijo sonrojándose-pero bueno, se que esta mejor de salud pero….

Inglaterra:… está bien-su fleco ocultaba sus ojos-fue mi culpa, no debí explotar así… demonios, soy un idiota

Japón: Inglaterra-san… ¿me podría contar?

Inglaterra: ya te lo dije anoche, discutimos, grite, me confesé de una forma estúpida, lo besé y salí huyendo como niña asustada en la lluvia, llegue a pie a la escuela, me dio fiebre y ahora venimos a este momento

Japón: no me refería a eso… me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es el pasado que los une? –Inglaterra se sorprende con eso-tengo entendido que cuando eran pequeños eran muy buenos amigos, para no decir que eran como hermanos… pero nunca comprendí el porqué de su forma de actuar, el de actuar ajeno a él y al mismo tiempo tan cerca

Inglaterra:… Japón ¿alguna vez has oído la historia de la independencia de Estados Unidos de América?-este asiente-imagínalo de esta forma… Inglaterra era un país solitario, siempre lucho solo por él y para él, pero al conocer a la pequeña nación sintió que alguien lo necesitaba, que había alguien que debía cuidar, que solo vivían para el otro… pero Estados Unidos va desarrollándose más y más con el tiempo y deja de ser solo una pequeña nación, quiere más en la vida que solo lo que Inglaterra le puede brindar… pero Inglaterra no quiere dejarlo, sabe que si lo deja ir estará solo de nuevo, se aferra a la esperanza de estar por siempre juntos… Estados Unidos pelea por ser independiente y deja a la antigua potencia mundial desamparado y solo otra vez… sabe que el necesitaba irse, pero sabe también que el modo en que lo hizo fue cruel y despiadado… así que se promete no volver a interferir en su camino… pero no quiere olvidarlo-el ingles empieza a llorar-no quiere porque en todo este tiempo solo estaba él, porque es su única persona importante… vuelve a encontrarse al hacer el tratado de Versalles y se vuelven aliados, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, como iniciando de cero… pero el pasado sigue hay, sigue siendo y por más que quieres nada puede ser lo mismo… ¡ACHU!

Japón: Inglaterra-san…. Lo siento mucho

Inglaterra: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué solo soy un chico estuvo toda su vida y cuando por fin creyó que sería feliz lo abandonan? ¡¿Por qué me aferro al pasado creyendo que la persona que tanto amé me ame tanto como antes? ¡¿Por qué pides disculpas?...lo siento Japón, por gritar-tomo otro pañuelo pero ahora para secarse las lagrimas.

Japón: yo no tengo padres….-Inglaterra le voltea a ver sorprendido-no se lo que se siente estar solo y luego tener a alguien quien te acompañe, para que luego te abandone… porque toda mi vida estuve solo… pero si usted, China-san, Grecia-san, Alemania-san, América-san o Italia-kun me dejara me sentiría horrible… querría recuperarles a todos

Inglaterra: Japón…

Japón: creo que esta es mi forma de decir que no está ya más solo Inglaterra-san… se que usted ama a América-san, más que a nada en el mundo e hizo lo posible para recuperarle, pero no por eso debe sufrir así, porque no se merece esto… si América realmente lo quiere, aunque no sea de la misma forma, hablara contigo, te escuchara e intentara arreglar los malentendidos del pasado… pero si no lo hace, entonces no sufra, porque no vale la pena sufrir por algo así

Inglaterra:…-de nada jala al Japonés abrazándolo con mucha ternura-no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi…Gracias Japón-El asiático solo lo abrazo de nuevo, odiaba ver a su amigo así pero al menos había podido animarlo bastante. Aun recordaba ese día, había llegado muy desorientado, asustado por todo lo nuevo y desconocido que se encontraba en la escuela. Todos eran tan diferentes a él, nunca pensó conocer miles de cosas diferentes que al principio le asustaban demasiado. Entonces él se acerco, le brindo una mano y se convirtió en su primer y mejor amigo. Luego llego China y otros asiáticos pero siempre consideraba Inglaterra su primer y gran amigo. Seguro si no fuera porque, simplemente, Italia existía, seguro se hubiera enamorado de él.

Japón: bueno, hoy tengo que retirarme, no tengo permiso para quedarme tanto tiempo, luego China-san vendrá con tus apuntes

Inglaterra: si no te preocupes, además no me gustaría contagiarte… aunque creo que me he curado un poco con tu visita

Japón es bueno saberlo, bueno entonces me retiro-dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

Inglaterra:-suspiro-hubiera sido tan lindo enamorarme de alguien como Japón y no de un gordo idiota como América… ¡ACHU!-tomo otro pañuelo-maldición como odio estar enfermo-se recostó en posición fetal en la cama-tengo frio y eso que ya casi va a ser verano y aquí en Italia el verano es horriblemente caluroso-en eso tocan la puerta, otra vez-¿eres tu China?-solo se abre la puerta dejando entrar a alguien-¿eres tú?-se levanta destapándose un poco pero lo que vio no fue al chino-… ¿América?

América: hola…-volteo la mirada-te traje una hamburguesa-saca de su espalda una bolsa de McDonald-… es mi forma de decirte… lamento que te hayas enfermando por haber huido de mi ayer en medio de una lluvia fría

Inglaterra:….-no era el momento, pero tenía tantas ganas de gritarle todas las cosas que podía hacer una hamburguesa en estado de enfermedad…. O ahorcarlo por venir solo para decir eso

América:… Inglaterra… tenemos que hablar-dijo utilizando su inusual voz seria-sobre ayer

Inglaterra:… no tenemos nada de qué hablar vete-se volvió a recostar tapándose con las sabanas-vete y llévate tu hamburguesa

América: no, si tenemos… me besaste-El ingles se sonrojo sobremanera recordando aquello-es la primera vez que un hombre me besa y sin mi autorización…. Así que antes de que vuelvas a salir huyendo entonces explícate

Inglaterra: ¿qué quieres que te explique? ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

América: obvio que no, prefiero que me digan las cosas en la cara por más crueles que sean… pero creo que no me dirás si no me aclaro yo verdad… ¿quieres saber porque te abandone ese día?

Inglaterra:…-se destapa rápidamente-¡¿Cómo que si quiero saber porque me abandonaste? ¡por que creo que ya me quedo claro hace años!

América: ¡te equivocas!... bueno en parte era cierto lo que te dije… pero la gran parte fue mentira…

Inglaterra: ¿Qué quieres decir? Porque ya hace mucho tiempo que he vivido sabiendo aquello como para que ahora por un momento de estupidez vengas a disculparte y decirme que todo fue una mentira…

América: mi madre murió

Inglaterra:… ¿Qué?

América: ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que mi madre estaba divorciada de mi padre y se llevo a mi hermano con ella a vivir a Canadá?-el ojiverde asiente-lo que no te dije fue que ella estaba enferma… no te dije porque en ese entonces tampoco sabía bien hasta que nos enteramos… una semana después del accidente

Inglaterra: sigo sin entender… ¿no hubiera sido más fácil decirme eso a gritarme todo aquello?

América: … yo no iba a ir… quería quedarme contigo, de todos modos aun tenía 11 años y prácticamente pase todos esos años sin madre… y fue cuando escuche a hablar a tus hermanos

Inglaterra: ¿mis hermanos? ¡¿Ahora resulta que esos mal nacidos están involucrados en todo esto? COF, COF, COF

América: espera, espera no te alteres-le da palmaditas en la espalda-bueno, continuo… ese día iba decirle a mi padre que quería quedarme contigo pero…. Como dije escuche que tus hermanos estaban hablando y como siempre me prohibías acercarme a ellos me dio curiosidad escucharlos al menos un momento… fue cuando escuche que planeaban enviarte a un instituto especial en Italia, creí que te ibas a ir para siempre, que me ibas a dejar solo…

Inglaterra:… ¿fue por eso que empezaste a actuar algo frio conmigo?

América: si… estaba muy enojado por eso y tu seguías actuando como si nada, así que al final te grite todas esas cosas horribles y me decidí a ir con mi padre… pero cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto el me dijo que apenas hoy te dirían lo de tu transferencia y entendí en el momento que… tu no ibas a abandonarme… pero ya no podía retroceder, mi padre contaba conmigo para que mi madre se sintiera mejor… cuando murió le pedí, hasta le rogué a mi padre ir a ese instituto para verte y disculparme… pero cuando vine al verte supe que el chico que quise como a mi hermano mayor ya no era el mismo

Inglaterra: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

América: no lo se… creo que de alguna manera te sentí diferente, ya no tenias esa sonrisa tan amable ni esa conducta rebelde y amor al rock… te habías vuelto como… ¡como un viejo estirado!

Inglaterra:-pone sus ojos en blanco-… ¿viejo… estirado?...

América: si, ya sabes, de esos tipos que…

Inglaterra: ¡se lo que significa! COF, COF…-toma un pañuelo y se vuelve a sonar la nariz-pero sigo sin entender… ¿ me dices que todo esto fue una confusión tuya por culpa de esos malnacidos y nunca me aclaraste nada ni te disculpaste conmigo porque me volví un viejo estirado?

América: si

Inglaterra:-estrella su cabeza con la pared-dios mío ¿Por qué me haces esto?

América: ¡¿y ahora qué demonios te pasa a ti?

Inglaterra: ¡todo es tu culpa gringo estúpido!-a punto de llorar.

América: ¡¿Por qué me culpas? ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estuve acostumbrado a ti prácticamente la mitad de mi vida! Además luego empezaste a salir con esa chica tan linda que sentí que todo lo malo había pasado, eras feliz y era mejor no volverte a recordar cosas feas

Inglaterra: ¡no me pongas de escusa a Seychelles!

América: ¡solo quería iniciar desde cero!

Inglaterra:…-así que eso era, él no le odiaba, sino que todo fue un malentendido, y ambos siendo idiotas nunca se les ocurrió aclarar las cosas o hablarlas y por si fuera poco, ambos querían iniciar desde cero. Era una forma extraña de alivio para él y a la vez ahora tenía varios líos en la cabeza al enterarse de tanto en tan poco tiempo, sentía que iba a vomitar o a colapsar y eso no era bueno para su estado de salud en ese momento. Mejor acabarlo todo-creo que… ambos queríamos lo mismo… todo fue un malentendido… al menos ahora sé que no me odias

América: si… se que ya es algo tarde pero, lo siento… te pido disculpas por todo aquello, debo admitir que todo lo que hice no fue digno de un héroe como yo… además no me esperaba que tú te enamoraras de mi

Inglaterra:-sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello-¡y-y-yo un-un-nunca dije que…. Que-que te quisiera!

América: entonces es tu turno, explica porque me besaste-su expresión y voz seria se había ido.

Inglaterra: ¡eso fue… fue por… es que tu, y yo y… y la lluvia y…!-estaba atrapado, no tenía justificación alguna.

América: lo sabía, vamos Inglaterra no te pongas así, son un héroe, es normal que la gente se enamore de mi

Inglaterra: ¡callate!

América: ja ja, creo que ya te siente mejor

Inglaterra: ¡que te calles!

América: estas todo sonrojado

Inglaterra: ¡cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!-y así, de alguna forma extraña las cosas salieron bien en ambos rubios, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, pero aun quedaba un pequeño detalle que resolver-pero entonces tu… ¿tú irías conmigo al…?

China:-fuera de la puerta-¿Inglaterra? ¿Estás despierto-aru?-tocando-¿Inglaterra?

América:-se levanta y abre-a hola China ¿Cómo estás?

China: ¿América? A bien gracias-aru ¿Qué haces aquí-aru?

América: vine a traerle comida Inglaterra para que se sintiera mejor… de echo tengo que irme, Canadá me dijo que tenía que estudiar hoy si no quiero ir de nuevo a la escuela de verano y si quiero ir con Vietnam al baile, bye bye-y se fue como si nada.

China: y… ¿Cómo te fue-aru?

Inglaterra: no se si ponerme a saltar de alegría o llorar-y cayó a la cama todo rojo, con tanto ajetreo la fiebre le había vuelto a subir.

Continuara…

* * *

**Omake hetaliano: hoy, Seychelles  
**

Seychelles: "hola a todos, mi nombre es Anais pero todos en la escuela me conocen como Seychelles, actualmente tengo 15 años, estoy en 3° año y soy la novena chica más linda de la escuela. Antiguamente salia con un ingles al que todos llaman Inglaterra pero ahora... hay alguien especial que me gusta mucho"

En la Academia Real W, más preciso en la cafeteria, aquella chica de tez morena, cabello largo atado por 2 listones rojos y ojos cafes claros, mirába entusiasmada a cierto frances que comia su almuerzo.

Seychelles: "no se su nombre humano pero todos lo conocen como Francia... él es del mismo grado que él idiota de Inglaterra, es un pervertido, romantico, traviezo y... y...-sus ojos se ponen en forma de corazón-encantador~... COf, COf recobrando lo de antes, me gusta mucho ese chico, pero para él solo soy la ex-novia del idiota de Inglaterra y segun el una de sus 3 personas favoritas"-se acerca disimuladamente a su mesa-"y hoy... le pedire que sea mi pareja para el baile... ya se que aun no estoy en el grado de poder ir, pero las reglas dicen que si vas con alguien de 4° para arriba entonces si"-se pone frente a su mesa-hola Francia

Francia: a hola mon cherí Sey ¿como estas el día de hoy?

Seychelles: "es tan encantador~"-empezo a fantasear-bien gracias, por cierto-empezo a hacer circulos con sus dedos-... bueno yo, tu sabes, digo, es que yo, espera, tu... bueno es que tu y etto...

Francia: ¿sucede algo?

Seychelles: es que tu... bueno yo, no digo, es que, tu sabes... espera es que...

Canada: hola Francia, hola Seychelles

Seychelles:... ¿quien eres?

Francia ¡Canada!-se levanta y le abraza-hola mon ami Canada ¿como estas este día?

Canada: b-bien gracias... etto

Francia: pero estas todo palido, ven, el hermano mayor te llevara a fuera a que tomes sol-y se fueron corriendo.

Seychelles:... "yo soy Seychelles, una estudiante africana y actualmente... quiero golpear a alguien"

* * *

Eso es todo amigos, el siguiente capitulo será diferente, bye bye.


	8. Extra: Infancia

Hola, de nuevo, lamento mucho mi retraso pero ¿Qué creen? tengo inmunidad porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :D... ok no, digo si es mi cumpleaños pero no tengo inmunidad -.-U bueno este cap no es en realidad un cap es un extra, si un extra, una historia alterna al fic donde mostrare la infancia de Inglaterra y América jeje se me hizo divertido hacerlo así que espero les guste

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, en Inglaterra, había un pequeño niño llamado Arthur Kirkland. Este niño, con tan solo 6 años había perdido a su quería madre, quedándose prácticamente solo. Su padre, era un político muy prestigioso que estaba próximo a ser el primer ministro de Inglaterra, así que nunca pudo tener un contacto con el de padre a hijo. La única compañía que tenía era la de sus 3 hermanastros mayores: William, Alan y Colín, pero no era una compañía grata. _

_ Sus 3 hermanos a temprana edad ya habían logrado ser muy exitosos en la escuela, en los deportes, artes y otras cosas importantes, por lo tanto el debía ser igual que sus hermanos y llenar de orgullo a la familia, pero al ser hijo de la última mujer con la que estuvo casado su padre y al tener cierto potencial en los estudios, sus hermanos decidieron sabotearlo. Su vida cada día era un infierno, si hacia algo bien, sus hermanos lo destruían, si ellos hacían algo malo, se encargaban de culparlo, lo molestaban y lo lastimaban. Estaba solo, era un niño solitario, que se encerraba en un mundo que nadie sabía si era real o falso. _

_Un día, se hallaba arrinconado en un círculo de arbustos donde en medio había un enorme árbol. Estaba llorando. Ese día sus hermanos habían destruido uno de sus más grandes tesoros, un pequeño peluche de un conejo verde con alas que su madre le había comprado antes de morir. Se sentía solo e incomprendido, no tenía a nadie de quien apoyarse._

_Arthur: Estúpidos hermanos, los odio-se sonó la nariz-se creen mucho porque mi padre los piensa mandar a estudiar lejos de aquí… los odio, los odio demasiado… ¿Por qué no puedo ser un niño normal?...mi madre se fue, mi padre nunca esta… desearía un día tener a alguien que nunca me abandonara-siguió llorando-a veces pienso que el error más grande de mi vida fue nacer_

_¿?: Hola-oyó una voz joven, al descubrir su rostro vio a un pequeño niño, posible tuviera 3 o 4 años, su ingles tenía un acento diferente al que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a oír, su cabello era rubio dorado y sus ojos azules como el cielo-¿te están sudando los ojos?_

_Arthur: ¿Sudando los ojos?-luego entendió que el pequeño no sabía que eran las lagrimas-s-si… algo parecido… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿?: Me llamo Alfred y mi papa me trajo aquí hoy, volamos en una enorme ave de metal y otro señor me dijo que podía pasear por aquí_

_Arthur: Ya veo, así que eres el hijo del hombre importante que vino hoy_

_Alfred: ¿Tú quien eres?_

_Arthur: Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, vivo aquí_

_Alfred: Ya veo, mucho gusto-me sonrió, fue la primera vez hace muchos años que alguien le sonreía de esa forma tan cálida y sincera-¿juegas conmigo?_

_Arthur: ¿jugar contigo?... pero ¿a qué?_

_Alfred: no se, podemos jugar escondidas, a atraparnos, a la gallina ciega_

_Arthur:…_

_Alfred: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Arthur: n-nada solo… es que nunca he jugado _

_Alfred: … eres raro-dijo sonriendo y le tendió una mano-yo te enseño-él ingles dudo por un momento pero, había algo en esa sonrisa, que deseaba seguir viéndola así que extendió su mano para tomar la pequeña del otro y sonrió._

_Luego de jugar toda la tarde el padre del pequeño Alfred llego a buscarlo:_

_Padre de Alfred (PDA): Al ya es hora, iremos a la casa en que nos quedaremos_

_Alfred: papa ¿puedo volver a venir a jugar con Iggy?_

_Arthur: ¿Iggy?_

_PDA: claro, después de todo estaremos un buen tiempo aquí_

_Alfred: bien, adiós Iggy, volveré de nuevo_

_Arthur: claro, te estaré esperando-se dieron un pequeño abrazo y el pequeño se fue con su padre. Arthur supo que ya nada sería igual desde ese día._

_Pese a los problemas con sus hermanos y sus ratos solos, siempre esperaba el día de volver a ver a Alfred, que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra debido al cargo de su padre, el cual resulto ser, el embajador de Estados Unidos. Los años pasaron y esos 2 eran inseparables, hasta que Arthur cumplió 10 años y ya que sus hermanos se habían ido a estudiar fuera de Londres, tenía más presión todavía en su escuela, sus tareas, clases extras, etc._

_Alfred: ¿es necesario que hagas todo esto?-junto al ingles mientras este corregía unos problemas de historia-siempre estás trabajando muy duro ¿No quieres descansar un rato?_

_Arthur: no puedo Al, tengo que seguir trabajando en esto, en solo 2 años entrare en la secundaria y tengo que esforzarme más_

_Alfred: pero si ya te has esforzado bastante, cada día estudias y estudias para la escuela y luego tienes tus clases de etiqueta, tus clases de piano, de lenguas extranjeras y demás, si sigues así vas a explotar un día_

_Arthur: ya pronto cumplirás 9 años, así que entenderás pronto el porqué hago todo esto. Tus calificaciones son muy malas, tienes que poner más empeño_

_Alfred: no me interesa la escuela, cuando sea grande voy a ser un Superhéroe y protegeré a Iggy de todo lo que lo dañe_

_Arthur:… eso me haría muy feliz pero aun así debes estudiar más…_

_Si, así era el pequeño ingles pero eso no duró más de 2 años ya que a los 12 años, entrando ya a la pubertad, Alfred encontró a Arthur de una forma diferente…_

_Alfred:… ¿Arthur?_

_Arthur: si, dime-frente al americano se hallaba el otro rubio vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado lleno de parches, una camisa blanca que decía "rock is Life" un chaleco que parecía roto negro, un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y unos guantes negros sin dedos-¿Qué sucede_

_Alfred:… ¿estás bien?_

_Arthur: si, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca, me di cuenta de que debo vivir la vida un poco más ¿me quieres acompañar a comprar unos discos?_

_Alfred:… claro, ¿Por qué no?-y así inicio la época rebelde del ingles en la que Alfred empezó a divertirse más que de costumbre. Arthur ni se drogaba ni tomaba (tenía apenas 12) solo disfrutaba mucho las cosas, como si fuera un pirata. Obviamente el padre de este no estaba muy de acuerdo con la nueva actitud que estaba tomando su hijo menor, se estaba volviendo regular en la escuela y el hijo de un político prestigio no podía darse el lujo de serlo así que tomo una drástica decisión el día en que los otros 3 Kirklans. Justo ese día Alfred estaba caminando por el patio hallándoselos. _

_Alfred: hamburguer Street~-cantaba el pequeño de ya 11 años buscando al rubio cejón-¿Dónde esta Iggy? Tengo que decirle que me quedare con el cuando mi padre se vaya- y entonces los vio- son los hermanos de Arthur-recordó lo que le había dicho este- "nunca te acerques a esos monstruos, son peligrosos y te devoraran en segundos"… pero soy un héroe, debo aprender a enfrentarme a esas cosas-se acerco a oírlos._

_Alan (el de Irlanda): ¿Quién diría que le caería esta suerte al ahora rocker de nuestro hermanito?-dijo en tono burlón._

_Colín (el de Gales): Lo sé, pero supongo que se lo gano-dijo seriamente-si lo que más odia nuestro padre es la irresponsabilidad, pero bueno, ahora cuando vengamos de vacaciones el no estará aquí _

_William (el de Escocia):-fumando un cigarro-yo ya dije, es un idiota_

_Alfred: ¿de qué estarán hablando?-dijo en susurro mientras los escuchaba detrás de una pared._

_Alan: pero mira que imbécil, ni que tuviese talento como para ser músico de rock, era de esperarse del hijo de una amante _

_William: yo solo quiero que llegue su cumpleaños 13 para que tome el avión y se largue a esa escuela en Italia_

_Alfred:…-en shock- Iggy… ¿se va?_

_Colín: recuerden que son solo 6 años_

_Alan: ¿y? 6 años son mucho tiempo además para ese entonces ya se habrá ido a una universidad y prácticamente no lo volveremos a ver nunca_

_Alfred: ¿6 años?_

_William:-se acaba su cigarro-su cumpleaños será en una semana, así que no tardara mucho en pasar este periodo vacacional y largarse de Inglaterra_

_Alfred:… no…-se va corriendo de ahí-Iggy no puede irse, no puede ¡¿Por qué de la nada quiere irse? ¡¿Por qué me está abandonando?-empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño-¡Arthur idiota!... si tú te vas entonces yo también lo haré_

_Luego de eso le dijo a su padre que se quería ir, quería regresar a América e ir a Canadá a ver a la madre que se hallaba agonizando, estaba decidido a alejarse para siempre de ese tipo que lo abandonaría pronto, así que fue a verlo un día antes de su cumpleaños._

_Arthur: a Al viniste, creí que no lo harías-el ojiazul solo le miro serio-sabes, mañana es mi cumpleaños pero con mis hermanos aquí es difícil celebrarlo y como siempre mi padre no me felicitara, anda enojado conmigo… al menos te tengo a ti…¿Alfred?_

_Alfred:… me voy_

_Arthur: ¿he?_

_Alfred: me voy, ya no quiero estar aquí, odio Inglaterra, odio todo este lugar…_

_Arthur: ¡¿pero qué dices? ¿Acaso extrañas América o…?_

_Alfred: ¡y te odio a ti también!_

_Arthur:…-sintió como se habría una grieta en su corazón- ¿Qué?_

_Alfred: ¡te odio! ¡eres un idiota Arthur Kirkland! ¡¿no puedo creer que me hagas esto?_

_Arthur: ¿de… de que hablas? Alfred, si hice algo malo dime porque…_

_Alfred: ya soy grande, deja de comportarte como si fueras el hermano mayor que nunca supieron ser contigo, déjame en paz_

_Arthur: Alfred…-la grieta termino de abrirse rompiendo su corazón._

_Alfred: me voy mañana, no volveré, adiós para siempre Arthur-eran palabras muy fuertes y crueles para el pero ya las había dicho, estaba muy enojado, salió huyendo de la casa donde su padre lo esperaba, tenían que arreglar muchas cosas antes de irse. Arthur se quedo hay parado, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos que seguían muy abiertos por el shock, corazón ya roto se empezó a romper más y más hasta quedar completas cenizas._

_Luego de eso ocurrió todo lo que ya saben, se descubrió el malentendido y demás. Pero lo que no saben es que justo en el momento en que ocurrió el encuentro de estos 2 rubios en aquel jardín, ocurrió otro encuentro decisivo para la vida de otras 2 personas_

_Italia, 1999, Venecia. __En una gran casa blanca se veía un pequeño niño, estaba llorando en una esquina fuera de la casa._

_ ¿?1: Buaaaaaaa… buaaaaaaaa_

_ ¿?2: Oye ¿estás bien?-el pequeño niño, miro hacia arriba viendo a un pequeño niño como de su edad -¿Por qué lloras?_

_ Fin del extra._

* * *

**Diario de Naruko:  
**

Kyosuke, Mizu y Mayu-chan (atada a una silla): feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños Naruko, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Naruko: TuT soy feliz, pase mis materias, escribi el capitulo y ¡ya soy legal!

Mayu-chan: en realidad solo estas cumpliendo 18 años ¬¬U aun no sacas tu IFE

Mizu: Mayu, no amargues el día ¬¬

Naruko: jeje si ya soy mayor de edad, soy feliz, pero ahora tengo que ser más responsable y actualizar más rapido mis fics y no actuar tan infantil

Kyosuke: bueno hermanita ¿quieres pastel?

Naruko: PASTEL!-se avalanza a comerselo

Mizu: esta nunca cambiara... bueno lean el siguiente capitulo, ya va a iniciar la acción :D bye bye


	9. 5 días para el baile

_-se ve a Naruko sentada frente a la laptop despeinada, hambrienta, con ojeras de 72 horas seguidas sin dormir acabando de escribir el capitulo-quiero disculparme con todos por el enorme retraso que tube, pero tube algunos problemas que bueno, no justifican realmente pero que me impidieron seguirle, encerio lo siento u.u prometo que no volvera a suceder.

* * *

_Las cosas, siempre que le dedicas tu tiempo y esfuerzo saldrán bien, porque todo el esfuerzo siempre dará buenos resultados y dará gratas consecuencias._

Italia: YATAAAAAAA!-grito con alegría el pelirrojo-me fue bien en todos los exámenes incluso en matemática-así es, la semana de exámenes había terminado, por fin todo el dolor y agonía había terminado y ya ese viernes sería la tan esperada graduación de los de sexto año y el baile.

Alemania: eso es bueno, no tendrás que venir a la escuela de verano-sonrió levemente, le alegraba que por fin su amigo hubiera dado resultado a sus esfuerzos-deberías agradecerle a Japón

Japón: no es necesario-agito sus manos-yo debería ser el que agradezca, gracias a ustedes tuve una calificación muy buena en las clases de lenguas

Italia: pero por fin no iré a clases de verano y todo es gracias a ti Japón ¡grazie!-estaba a punto de tirársele encima (literalmente) para abrazarlo si no fuera porque el alemán lo sostuvo antes-¿Ve?

Alemania: no lo espantes

Italia: por cierto Alemania ¿con quién irás al baile?-el rubio se sonroja mucho-yo iré con Japón así que si te aburres con tu pareja tienes puedes venir con nosotros

Alemania: no te preocupes no me aburriré con ella-dijo rápidamente para luego giñarle el ojo a Japón, este solo se sonrojo entendiendo el mensaje-así que ustedes quédense juntos, será su primer baile de la escuela

Italia: está bien tu también diviértete mucho ¡a cierto! Debo ir a ver a Niichan a ver cómo le fue a él en los exámenes, los veo luego –salió corriendo por el pasillo tarareando una canción feliz.

Japón: Alemania-san ¿de verdad tiene pareja ya?

Alemania: algo así-se rasca la mejilla avergonzado- es más bien alguien que veré por hay

Japón: ya veo, gracias y no se preocupes en cualquier momento puede venir con nosotros-sonrió-y se puede saber ¿Quién es esa persona?

Alemania:… alguien de la escuela… lo siento no puedo decir más, digamos que es alguien a quien respeto mucho y paso mucho tiempo a su lado

Japón: ya veo ¿entonces es la persona que quieres?

Alemania:-se sonroja violentamente-¡NEIN!... digo, bueno, no puedo decir que le quiero pero tampoco puedo decir que no, digo es que, tu sabes, es muy…. Extraña la relación que tenemos

Japón:…no Alemania-san no lo sé-dijo confundido-ya no entendí nada ¿quiere a esa persona o no?

Alemania: bueno es que… no quiero decir que la quiero porque sé que no siente eso realmente por mi… ahora que lo pienso nunca he sabido de verdad sus sentimientos reales, solo nos vemos y, haces cosas de pareja pero nunca le he dicho que le quiero o me ha dicho a mí que me quiere… todo es muy confuso

Japón: ya veo, lamento si mis preguntas confundieron todo

Alemania: no, nada que ver Japón, solo me quede pensando… bueno cambiando de tema, ya es el viernes ¿estás nervioso?

Japón: un poco, aun no sé bien de qué hablar con Italia-kun-empieza a sudar frio-y tampoco tengo aun el traje que usare-suda más-ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé bailar-empieza a temblar y un aura deprimente lo cubre-¡me concentre tanto en los exámenes para poder ir que no planee nada para cuando sucediera!

Alemania: cálmate Japón, cálmate-lo sacude de los hombros-mira aun tienes una semana, solo se tu mismo, habla de cosas triviales con él y el llenara los silencios y para lo demás ¿no tienes alguna amiga mujer que pueda enseñarte a bailar? ¿Y de paso prestarte algo de ropa? Porque Italia me dijo que serías la mujer y…

Japón:-se sonroja-ya me prepare mentalmente para eso… bueno, tengo una amiga, va en tercer año así que podría preguntarle ¡si le preguntare a ella!-salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Alemania: suerte-dijo sabiendo que ya se había ido-es cierto… ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente Bruder por mi?

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar:

América:¡por favor!

Vietnam: ya te dije que no

América: pero es un baile, será la última vez que nos veamos ¡por favor Vietnam, dame solo esta oportunidad! ¡Pase todos mis exámenes con calificaciones pasanbles para poder ir al baile contigo!

Vietnam: ¡deja ya de acosarme estúpido americano! ¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Invita a otra chica al baile, acuéstate con ella, lo que quieras pero déjame a mí en paz-causalmente (?) por aquel pasillo iba pasando el ingles cejon viendo el escándalo que tenían esos 2. Lo sabía, aunque el ojiazul ya supiera sus sentimientos no cambiaba nada, seguía detrás de ella.

América: pero eres a la única con la que deseo pasar ese momento, desde segundo año no ha habido nadie más que tu y ahora que te vas solo quiero pasar este ultimo momento contigo

Vietnam: aun así mi respuesta no cam…

Inglaterra: oye-llego inesperadamente con ellos 2-escuche señorita, se que América suele ser un idiota pero no deberías tratarlo así-el nombrado le volteo a ver sorprendido-el dice la verdad, no a habido otra mujer en el mundo que haya capturado su atención como lo haces tú y créeme es… Fastidioso lo mucho que le gustas

América: Iggy…

Inglaterra: solo dale esta noche, una única noche para estar a tu lado ¿Podrías darle eso?

Vietnam:…-mira al americano-una noche, solo eso… te veré a las 8:00 en la entrada del gimnasio, ve elegante no quiero que me avergüences

América: …-se emociona-¡si, lo prometo será la mejor noche de tu vida!-grito entusiasmado y luego vio a la chica marcharse-¡Iggy lo conseguis…!-detuvo su entusiasmo al ver que el ingles solo se volteo con la mirada gacha dispuesto a irse también. Antes de eso le tomo del brazo pero el ojiverde ni siquiera reacciono, solo se detuvo-gracias, por esto

Inglaterra: no tienes que hacerlo, tú me diste una hamburguesa cuando estaba enfermo y yo te consigo a la chica de tus sueños, estamos a mano

América: pero… estas triste-el otro no dijo nada-Iggy yo…

Inglaterra: -se sacude para que lo suelte-eso no importa-aprieta los puños-diviértete en el baile con ella-no lo aguanto más y empezó a correr.

América: ¡espera Iggy!

El mayor lo escucho pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo por el pasillo, pasando a todos los alumnos que caminaban por ahí, ignorando los gritos del americano. Si se detenía perdería, lo amaba, de verdad que si lo amaba pero ¿Qué podía hacer el contra una chica tan linda como Vietnam? Nada, solo ayudarlo a ser feliz con ella y eso era todo.

Francia:-caminando por ahí-entonces ¿Quién de estas personas será?-viendo fotos de gente distraído de lo que pasa a su alrededor-las latinas son muy sexys pero estas isleñas son bastante lindas, aunque estos africanos… ¡auch!-choca con el ya antes mencionado ingles-¡¿Inglaterra que demo…?

Inglaterra:-inconscientemente se abraza a su pecho llorando-

Francia: ¿Inglaterra? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso volviste a pelearte con tus amigos imaginarios?-le toca la cabeza.

América: ¡IGGY REGRESA!-llega al lugar-¿Francia?

Francia: América…-ve al ingles, luego al recién llegado, de nuevo al ingles-América ¿ahora qué hiciste?

América: bueno yo… digo yo es que, Inglaterra y Vietnam y yo y luego, es que…

Inglaterra: -se separa del francés-Francia sé mi pareja del baile

América y Francia: ¡¿HE?-ambos rubios se quedaron en blanco con esa propuesta.

Francia:-le toca la frente-no tienes fiebre… ¿estuviste tomándote el alcohol de la cocina otra vez?

Inglaterra: si no quieres…

Francia: espera ¿es enserio?-ve de nuevo al ojiazul que seguía en shock-(o ya entiendo) hm…¿serías capaz de ser la mujer?

Inglaterra: creo que me queda más a mí que a ti

América: etto, Iggy creo que esto no es buena idea además Francia debe tener muchas propuestas y…

Francia:-tira las fotos-bien lo haré

América: ¡¿QUÉ?

Inglaterra: bien, te veré en a las 8:00 en la entrada del gimnasio-dijo seriamente importándole poco lo que había echo.

Francia: está bien a y usa algo bonito-y se va de ahí giñando el ojo.

América:-lo ve irse y se dirige al ingles-¡¿estás loco?

Inglaterra: ¿Por qué lo dices?

América: acabas de invitar a Francia ¡Francia! ¡El tipo más pervertido, exhibicionista, Casanova y al que más odias, en la escuela!

Inglaterra: ¿y?

América: ¡¿y? ¡¿de verdad piensas ir al baile vestido de mujer con un tipo así?

Inglaterra: tu irás con una mujer mayor que tú que te golpea casa 5 minutos

América: ¡es diferente!

Inglaterra: no, no lo es, no necesito que me digas que hacer ya tome mi decisión

América: ¡si lo sé pero…! Es que no quiero que vayas con él, te va a terminar violando

Inglaterra: por dios me sé cuidar solo, además ¿a ti que te importa? Ya tienes lo que querías, a tu adorada vietnamita ¡así que déjame!

América: pero Iggy…

Inglaterra: ¡¿Qué?

América: creí que tú me querías a mí

Inglaterra:… ¿y? ¡¿Crees que por eso voy a estar toda la vida esperándote? ¡Pues estas muy mal! ¡tu tomaste tu decisión!... y yo la mía-se voltea para seguir tu su camino-Así que vete a comer esa cosa que llamas hamburguesa y deja de torturarme ¿quieres?-hecho una furia se fue de ahí.

América:… pero no quiero que vayas con él… ni con nadie más… ¿Por qué no querré eso?

¿?: ¡¿?-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador por toda la escuela.

América: ¡¿WTF?

Mientras en el lugar donde había provenido ese grito se hallaba un italiano zarandeando a otro italiano igual a él con un español tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Romano: ¡¿Cómo es que se te ocurre ir al baile con ese chinito travestido?

Italia: ¡ve~!-temblaba el pobre pelirrojo.

Romano: ¡primero el macho patatas y ahora esto! ¡me importa un #$%&/ que pasaras bien tus materias y que sea tu primer baile en la escuela! ¡no puedes ir con él! Además teniendo aunque sean pocas chicas casi todas son unas bellezas, debiste haber aprovechado en invitar una de ellas

Italia: bueno Japón me invito y yo lo quiero mucho, es un gran amigo… durante este mes hemos convivido muy bien así que le dije que si

Romano: eso decías del macho patatas y de repente un día llegaste llorando conmigo porque según esto lo habías torturado inútilmente

Italia: … eso es diferente… Alemania y yo tuvimos un simple conflicto, no cometeré el mismo error con Japón, el es mi amigo

Romano: el macho patatas también era tu amigo ¿o me dirás que eran ciertos los rumores de que salieron juntos?

Italia: ¿ve~?-se quedo callado por un momento-no, no son cierto-mintió, no era el momento-y además… yo no puedo querer a nadie así

Romano:… Feliciano-le habla por su nombre real-me importa poco lo que hagas con tu vida, pero además de decirte que te alejes de ese chinito te pido que olvides de una vez aquello, hay demasiada belleza en el mundo como para que sigas estancado en alguien que se fue ya hace 10 años, literalmente

Italia: no puedo hacerlo… el abuelo nos dijo "el amor es algo que se debe disfrutar al máximo con todo el que lo pida, pero solo debe entregarse por completo a una sola persona"

Romano: …-cierra los ojos y jala al pobre español inconsciente-como yo tendré que asistir a la escuela de verano no te veré en el baile pero espero que no vayas con él-después de decir eso se fue.

Italia: ¿Por qué?...-se deprimio bastante pensado que haria ahora.

Continuara...

* * *

**Omake hetaliano Hoy: el vestido**

Taiwán: entonces ¿quieres que te enseñe a bailar?

Japón: si

Taiwán: ¿y qué te preste un vestido mío para el baile?

Japón: si

Taiwán: ¿para que puedas asistir y bailar con otra persona que no soy yo?

Japón: he s-si

Taiwán: olvídalo

Japón: pero Taiwán-san, se que pedirle de esta manera esto es algo muy repentino y algo grosero de mi parte cuando usted ha estado…

Taiwán: enamorada de ti desde hace ya 3 años y tú siguen intentando con esa persona que ni siquiera conozco

Japón: bueno es que Hong Kong-san…

Taiwán: ¿y? una mujer debe tener más de un interés en su vida

Japón: bueno… si, pero es que de verdad necesito ayuda y eres la única mujer además de Liechtenstein-chan con la que tengo confianza pero además de que su hermano es… raro conmigo, su ropa no me quedaría

Taiwán: no se si te has dado cuenta pero soy más alta que tu

Japón: por favor ayúdeme ¡haré lo que sea!

Taiwán: ¿lo que sea?-se queda pensando con cara picara-bien, si te ayudo en todo esto entonces yo seré tu pareja en la fiesta de disfraces de la noche de brujas y usaras el traje que yo te elija

Japón:-traga saliva, conocía a la Taiwanesa y todas sus mañas pero estaba desesperado-acepto tus términos

Taiwán:¡genial! Bien entonces desde mañana inician tus clases de baile a las 5:00 en el salón del club de danza, aprenderás en una semana y en cuanto al traje ese te lo muestro el viernes seguro te gustara

Japón: o.o gracias Taiwán-san-en si temio por su vida pero no tenia otra salida.


	10. Baile parte 1

Como inicio esto?ok creo que primero haré esto

-pone su cabeza contra el suelo-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! TOT

De verdad lamento haber tardado ¿Qué? ¿medio año? pero es que me sucedieron muchas cosas.

Todo inicio con el regreso a clases, estuve muy ocupada con eso pero ya que me acostumbre sucedió un pequeño incidente que me costo mi libertad y con eso se llevo mi computadora y ya no pude escribir y cuando por fin se acabo el castillo llego aquello que se llama "bloqueo mental" si así es, el bloqueo mental siguió y siguió al punto que me puse a escribir cada palabra que se me ocurría y que tuviera coherencia cosa por lo cual este capitulo quedo así de malo ._. de nuevo lo siento y bueno, vean estoy prometo que el siguiente cap será muchisisisisisimo mejor.

* * *

Cuando uno tiene problemas siempre se puede acudir a los amigos… aunque otra historia es que sepan ayudarte.

Alemania: todo fue tu culpa Italia

Italia: ¡pero!... no sabía que Niichan iba a reaccionar así

Alemania: pero si ya lo conoces, obviamente iba a reaccionar así, sabes que él tiene una especie de globalifobia y homofobia y que llegues diciéndole "iré de pareja con un hombre que encima es japonés" no le iba a agradar para nada

Italia: pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo iré al baile con un simple amigo, no es como si me fuera a casar con él, además ya se lo prometí, no quiero quedarle mal

Alemania: pues para empezar tu ya estas grandecito para que tengas que hacerle caso a todo lo que te dice tu hermano así que decide ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Divertirte una noche y salir regañado o hacer caso y romper una promesa?

Italia:… romper una promesa-murmuro recordando algo de su pasado-

_Yo nunca rompo mis promesas…_

Italia:… ¡ya lo decidí! –de algún lugar saca una bandera blanca-haré tegua~

* * *

El tiempo paso volando nuevamente y los 5 días de espera para el baile ya habían terminado, las chicas se arreglaban para verse hermosas y los chicos se arreglaban porque si. Japón se hallaba en la habitación de su amiga Taiwanesa que lo ayudaba a arreglarse para la gran noche de su vida.

Taiwán: ¡Dios mío Japón! ¡Creo que sería capaz de volverme lesbiana por ti!

Japón: no digas cosas así de vergonzosas por favor

Taiwán: pero es la verdad, te ves realmente bien, sin duda el rojo y el blanco combinan contigo

Japón: bueno, muchas gracias Taiwán-san, solo necesito arreglarme el cabello y tendré que retirarme

Taiwán: no hay de qué pero recuerda que me lo compensaras en el día de brujas

Japón: si, lo sé-todavía temía por su vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera del gimnasio donde celebrarían todos, la mayoría su graduación otros solo una fiesta:

América: WOU! Vietnam estas hermosa!-grito el americano viendo a su pareja, la vietnamita llevaba un vestido azul cielo estilo oriental con 2 aberturas a los lados de su falda, las mangas largas con cuello de tortuga pero con un triangulo de escote en el pecho.

Vietnam: gracias, tu también te vez bien-dijo observando el traje de América-pero bueno, será mejor que no arruines esta noche, es mi graduación y deseo pasarla bien ¿entendiste?

América: s-si lo haré lo prometo-se rasco la cabeza, entendía que siempre lo rechazaba pero ¿ya era necesario hacer eso? Ya estaba ahí, podía comportarse un poco más amable.

Francia: Ola la~ América te vez bastante elegante-como si el destino quisiera fastidiarlo más llego Francia, vestido elegantemente de blanco al estilo de todo buen caballero francés-y usted señorita se ve muy hermosa

Vietnam: muchas gracias-sonrió. ¿Por qué con el si era amable?-¿vino solo?

Francia: no, tengo pareja pero esta no quiere salir de detrás del árbol

Inglaterra: ¡me niego a salir de esta forma!-la voz ingles se escucho detrás de un árbol que se hallaba cerca suyo-¡parezco un María Antonieta con manzana de Adán!

Francia: vamos querido Inglaterra, te vez bien, como una chica, dudo que alguien te diga alguna ofensa por eso-decidido empezó a jalar un brazo de ahí hasta que después de 5 forcejos logro sacar al ingles que dejo hipnotizado al otro rubio que se hallaba ahí. El ojiverde llevaba un vestido azul aguamarina con detalles blanco en el corsé, la falda larga hasta los pies, las mangas largas con listones rosas haciendo apones los hombros y una peluca rubia risada y peinada con un moño rosa de media cola-¿acaso no se ve bien?

Vietnam: si, se ve muy bien

América: te vez hermoso

Inglaterra: ¿he?-miró al americano y se sonrojo enormemente, sobre todo por el comentario y lo mismo el susodicho-g-gracias, tu también te ves bien… ¿entramos Francia?

Francia: claro que sí-extendió su brazo para que él ingles se agarrara de él y ambos entraron bajo la vista del rubio restante, que empezó a sentir ganas de asesinar al francés y no sabía por qué o quizás si sabía.

En el mismo lugar pero alejado de aquel grupito:

Italia: ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

Alemania: está retrasada-dijo en todo serio para que intentara volverle a preguntar-¿Dónde está Japón?

Italia: también está retrasado-dijo mirando a todos lados-es raro él no suele llegar tarde y debo entrar ya o Niichan se enterara que le desobedecí, no reacciono muy bien con la tregua-recordando los gritos se su hermano mientras rompía su bandera blanca

Alemania: tu hermano definitivamente es un caso (igual que tu)-ambos se quedaron callados por lo menos 5 minutos esperando a Japón, aunque el alemán solo quería que llegara pare dejarlos solos e ir a buscar a su hermano pero seguro, conociendo al pelinegro, estaría ocupado tratando de verse bien para el italiano-hay mucha gente y lo peor es que no puedo diferenciar los chicos de las chicas

Italia: ve~

China: nihao!-les llamo el chico llegando acompañado del ruso. Este ultimo llevaba un traje azul como del estilo de los generales de la unión soviética mientras que China solo llevaba un vestido amarillo estilo oriental con unas mallas negras-vaya ambos se ven bien ¿no ha llegado Japón?

Alemania: hola y no, aun debe estar arreglándose

China: qué raro él nunca llega tarde a algo aunque a veces sucede que…

Rusia: oigan-les llamo-miren eso-señalo a donde una enorme multitud de gente veía embobado-creo que algo sucede ¿Qué será China?

China: no lo sé

Alemania: algo bonito al parecer-los 4 se quedaron mirando hacia haya mientras la multitud se dispersaba y fue cuando todos quedaron con la misma cara que los demás.

Caminando hacia ellos venia una hermosa chica de cabellos largos negros sujetados en una media cola con un broche de mariposa y un prendedor en forma de crisantemo rosa a su lado izquierdo; Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con flores escarlatas en las bastidas, un enorme moño rojo que se arrastraba desde su cintura; Su piel era blanca como la nieve con un ligero maquillaje rojo en los ojos y rímel negro, rubor rosado en las mejillas y los labios rojos como las flores. Se paro frente a ellos que la miraban embobados pero esta miro específicamente a Italia.

¿?: Buenas noches a todos-hizo una pequeña reverencia-ya he llegado

Todos:… ¡¿JAPÓN?

Japón:-se aturde-si soy yo-se sonroja.

China: bueno…-silencio incomodo para luego tomar la mano de Rusia y de Alemania- te ves adorable ¡adiós!-corre llevándoselos consigo, dejando a la pareja sola.

Japón:-se sonroja más- Italia-kun… ¿Para usted me veo bien?

Italia:-sonrojado-increíble, digo, te vez muy bien no te reconocí al principio-jamás pensó ver al japonés de esa forma y le gustaba, no porque se viera como una chica linda de esas que le gustaban tanto sino por el hecho de que se arreglara así solo para él o quien sabe quizás lo hacía solo para no desentonar pero quería pensar que era por él-bueno… ¿entramos?

Japón: claro-arriesgándose un poco abrazo el brazo de Italia pegándose a él-¿te molesta que haga esto?

Italia: para nada-su corazón empezó a latir. Cuando se iba de esa forma con Alemania en el tiempo en que salían se sentía tan pequeño y le daba algo de miedo pero que alguien tan pequeño y delicado como Japón lo tomara de esa forma le hacía sentir fuerte, grande y cálido, le gustaba la sensación bastante, era como… como cuando estaba con él.

Ambos entraron al lugar viendo miles de personas con trajes elegantes de su tierra natal, vieron a China que estaba tomando ponche con Rusia y 1 chica muy linda de enormes pechos que de hecho se parecía un poco al peliplateado. También vieron a los que eran sus compañeros Lituania y Polonia bastantes animados platicando con otros 2 chicos que temblaban igual que el lituano pero no veían a Alemania por ningún lado ¿Dónde se abría metido? ¿Se abría ido con su pareja?

Italia: no veo a Alemania por ningún lado

Japón: a de haberse escapado… parece que se esmeraron bastante por arreglar el lugar-observando a su alrededor-todo está muy bien decorado

Italia: ve~ todo está muy lindo ¡Japón, vamos a comer algo!-lo jalo hasta la barra de bocadillos y empezó a tomar de los sándwiches-me gusta este baile

Japón:- este solo se rio mientras miraba como el otro se atascaba de comida, de verdad tenía que gustarle mucho como para que eso se le hiciera tierno-Italia-kun ¿no cree que está comiendo demasiado?

Italia: pero esta rico-empezó a tomar algo del ponche y miró a un grupo de chicas hay, quiso saludarlas pero…

Chica 1: que infantil es ese tipo, se supone que tiene nuestra edad ¿no?

Chica 2: además se está comiendo todo, es un glotón

Chica 3: no puedo negar que es muy lindo pero ¿como una "chica" tan guapa puedo aceptar se su pareja?

Italia:…-se alejo un tanto triste dejando su vaso en la mesita y miró a Japón que estaba viendo la forma de la escultura de hielo-¿Japón?

Japón: dígame-dejo de ver la rara escultura.

Italia: bueno…-¿Cómo le preguntaba al japonés si le estaba avergonzando?

La música de ambiente empezó a dejar de sonar y a cambio empezó a sonar una canción muy bonita que el japonés conocía bastante bien:

Japón: esa canción…-mira al italiano que luego lo miró a él-Italia-kun ¿Bailarías conmigo esa canción?

Italia:-se sobresalta con eso-… claro-ambos caminan hasta meterse de lleno en la pista donde ya muchas parejas bailaban cariñosamente-… ¿puedo?-el pelinegro asintió dejando que el pelirrojo pusiera su mano izquierda en su cintura mientras que él puso su mano izquierda en el hombro del otro y luego tomaron sus mano derecha entrelazando los dedos-si te piso dime por favor

Japón: no te preocupes-ambos empezaron a bailar relajadamente el vals.

* * *

Mientras que América intentaba sacar también a bailar a la vietnamita:

América: Vietnam ¿quieres bailar?

Vietnam: no gracias, este vestido me costó mucho y no lo arruinare divirtiéndome

América: de acuerdo…-miro a las demás parejas, todas se divertían pero él estaba ahí, aburrido, con la chica que le gustaba tratándolo mal, comiéndose un cubo de queso suizo-¿segura que no quieres bailar?

Vietnam: si, no insistas más

América:…-volvió a mirar la pista y vio a Francia bailando con Inglaterra, estaba casi seguro que el francés lo había drogado, era casi imposible que Iggy hubiera accedido a vestirse de esa forma y bailar con ese pervertido que siempre odio-pero aun así a de divertirse más

Vietnam: ¿dijiste algo?

América: ¿Por qué eres así?-le pregunto serio-se que suelo ser bastante molesto alguna veces y te insistí demasiado pero ya estamos aquí ¿Por qué sigues con esa actitud?

Vietnam:… yo no te gusto-dijo lo obvio-no te he gustado y jamás te gustare, lo que tu quieres conmigo ya es solo capricho

América: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?

Vietnam: acepto que quizás si te guste en el pasado pero eres ambicioso, quisiste intentarlo e intentarlo que seguro ya ni sabes que te gusta de mi, solo es un capricho tuyo y ya y ahora que me tienes te has dado cuenta de eso, de que yo no te gusto en realidad

América:…-se quedo callado, pensando ¿Qué no le gustaba? Le parecía absurdo pero a la vez lógico, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar que le gustaba de la vietnamita fuera de que era muy bonita… según el era porque se portaba fuerte y con carácter pero en el fondo era muy dulce, como… o por dios.

Continuara…


	11. Baile parte 2

Si aquí esta la autora que rara vez se aparece pero ahora si que tengo una buena escusa, ya voy a entrar a la universidad :D! y necesito estudiar _ pero aun así agarre tiempo para escribirles este capitulo en el cual creo que los fans del UsUk estarán bastante complacidos ¬w¬ eso es todo lo que diré así que LEAN!

* * *

_Nunca se había puesto a pensar que le gustaba de la vietnamita fuera de que era muy bonita… según él era porque se portaba fuerte y con carácter pero en el fondo era muy dulce, como… o por dios._

América:…-en shock total.

Vietnam:.. ¿América?-le hizo señas a sus ojos-… o bueno, voy por más bebida-y lo dejo ahí con el shock.

Mientras tanto:

Ya había la gran mayoría de las parejitas estaban bailando en la pista, era tiempo de vals así casi todos andaban muy cariñositos como el caso del ruso y del chino, otras en cambio aun estaban entrando en calor con eso como el japonés y el italiano que aun se morían de la vergüenza.

Italia: bailas muy bien

Japón: me tuvieron que enseñar-no se podían ver a los ojos-esto es muy agradable

Italia:-se sonroja-¿tú crees?... si es cierto, es muy agradable ve~-todo parecía ir muy bien, Japón podría morir ahí mismo e Italia se sentía como hace años que no se sentía, Japón lo hacía sentir bien.

¿?: ALTOOOOO!-se escucho un grito, debido a la música muchos no se percataron de que un Coreano bastante alterado con un bate de baseball había ingresado al lugar gritando como loco, pero varios sí.

Japón:… Corea-san?

Corea: TUUUUU!-señalo al Italiano que entro en pánico- ¡¿Qué haces con MI Japón da ze~?

Italia: ¡¿VEEE~?

Japón: Corea-san yo no soy de usted y no tiene permiso de ingresar al baile ya que aun es de tercer grado

Corea: pero Japón! Después de que Taiwán me dijera que tenias pareja no pude evitar venir a rescatarte de ese traga pasta puberto!

Japón: pero Corea-san…

Corea: nooo! **나는****지금****당신들에게****보여주는****내가****그****빌어먹을보다****더****나은****이탈리아와****당신과****당신의****가슴은****내****! (N.A: lo que se pronuncio en coreano fue lo siguiente "ahora mismo voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que ese maldito italiano y que tu y tus pechos van a ser mios")**

Italia: VEEE!

Japón: Corea-san aléjese!-y empezó una pequeña riña en la que Italia lloraba de miedo, Japón se intentaba zafar de Corea y este solo intentaba atacar o tocar a uno de los 2. Todo esto siendo visto por el chino.

China: estúpido Corea, le está arruinando la oportunidad a Japón-aru

Rusia: no creo que eso sea bueno da-se queda mirando-podrías distraerlo China

China: ¡¿he? ¿Cómo que distraer-aru?

Rusia: bueno si tan solo pudiéramos distraer a Corea con algo que le guste más podrían huir esos 2

China:… ¿Pero qué quieres que haga-aru? ¿Quieres que me ponga falda y baile el hula hula?

Italia: ve! No le hagas eso a Japón!

Corea: es mío y sus pechos también da ze!

Japón: suélteme!-dijo jalando su brazo que era tomado por el coreano a la fuerza-¡no me gustas!

Corea: pero, pero, pero...-en ese momento algo apareció frente a ellos-… ¿Aniki?

China: se te antoja un asiático bonito a ti, deberías a mi entero devorar y te gustara, tu ya lo veras, no te tienes que formar~-China bailaba el hula hula-tienes ganas! Sip sip sip, de un chino! Yop yop yop, soy asiático! Yop yop yop, debes ser un asiático también! SI!...!-y salió huyendo de un loco Coreano que empezó a perseguirlo.

Rusia:-apareciendo también frente al italiano y al japonés-huyan mientras puedan, yo voy a salvar mi Yao y a hacer retorcerse de agonía y sufrimiento a un coreano-y corrió a la misma dirección donde se fueron los nombrados.

Japón:…

Italia:… ne Japón ¿vamos a fuera?

Japón: claro-ambos se retiraron de salón para recuperarse de ese percance tan raro.

Mientras América, en su shock miraba con cierto recelo a Inglaterra y a Francia hablando, el ingles parecía algo molesto mientras el otro seguía sonriendo como si nada, no parecía que discutieran sobre comida.

América: estúpido Francia-miro de nuevo la vestimenta del ojiverde-caballero mis ******* el es una princesa tal cual-miro aun la escena-¿de qué hablan?-le desesperaba no saber pero esas emociones cambiaron cuando los vio salir del lugar. Volteo a ver a su pareja que ya se hallaba con sus amigas así que se fue a seguirlos. Los siguió hasta que se adentraron a los arboles del patio.

Inglaterra: Francia estas demente sabes?

Francia: ¿Demente dices? Pero si solo digo la verdad, esa es mi forma de amor

Inglaterra: ¿llamas a eso forma de amor? Eso no es amor, es lo un "free" (1)

Francia: tu di lo que quieras querido Inglaterra pero para mí el amor no tiene sentido alguno, solo depende de que haya 2 personas que se quieran, por eso yo seré feliz con alguna de mis 3 personas favoritas… entonces ¿Lo harás?

América: ¿De qué demonios hablan?-ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación pero algo le decía que no era bueno que el ojiverde estuviera en ese lugar de noche con el francés y menos viendo como lo estaba acorralando al árbol…. Y como estaba poniendo su mano en su trasero y… muy bien eso ya era suficiente-¡Francia!

Francia: hum?-voltea viendo al americano salir de los arbustos-a hola América ¿Qué haces aquí?

América: puedo preguntarles lo mismo

Inglaterra:…-golpeo al francés- ¡idiota!

Francia: ¡auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Inglaterra: por tocarme en zonas indebidas-le miro con enojo.

Francia: pero tu dijiste…

Inglaterra: ¡yo no te dije nada!-voltea a ver a América-¿y tú qué haces aquí?

América: ¿yo?... a es que vi una ardilla y me dijo que la siguiera y entonces…

Inglaterra: llámese, nos espiabas

América:-se queda callado un momento y luego rie falsamente- ja ja, Iggy por dios ¿crees que yo sería capaz de espiarlos?

Inglaterra: si-América de queda sin palabras-me voy a dormir, esta noche fue un rotundo asco, quiero dormir y mañana checar mi boleto a Inglaterra temprano

Francia: es pera querido Inglaterra-le sostiene antes de que se vaya-mínimo despídete bien de mi-lo voltea rápidamente y le toma el mentón-dame mi beso de buenas noches no Ingla… AUCH!-al ingles le hubiera encantado haber sido el que estrello al francés en el árbol pero no, fue el otro rubio.

Inglaterra:-sorprendido-¿América?

América:…-sin decir nada toma de la mano al ingles y lo jala con él.

A pesar de todos los gritos e insultos que lanzaba el ingles el otro no lo soltaba, lo jalaba con esa enorme fuerza que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, seguía llevándolo con él hasta llegar a los dormitorios, sabía que su hermano se había ido desde temprano a Canadá ya que al estar en 3° año no podría ir al baile así que podrían hablar hay tranquilamente sin interrupciones. Llegaron al dichoso lugar, metió a la fuerza al ingles y cerro su puerta con llave.

Inglaterra: ¡¿Qué parte de "suéltame, me lastimas, mi vestido se arrastra y demás insultos" no entendiste? ¡¿Para que me traes aquí?

América: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías quedarte a agasajarte con el francés?

Inglaterra: no y ¿A que viene eso?

América: a que si yo no hubiera llegado seguro te habrían violado hay mismo

Inglaterra: espérate, yo se me cuidar solo, hubiera salido de esa con o sin tu ayuda, solo me distraje un poco con sus comentarios de que si no era yo o era Seychelles y Canadá y no sé que otras patrañas más… además ¿Qué no estabas tú con tu "adorada" Vietnamita con la que tanto deseabas venir al baile?

América: ¡ese no es el punto!

Inglaterra: ¡claro que lo es! No deberías estar tan pendiente mío, no somos hermanos, ni novios ni amigos así que déjame salir ahora y vete con ella al baile de vuelta

América: ¡me importas más tu!

Inglaterra:… ¿Qué?

América:-aprieta los puños-no quería admitirlo pero… me importas más tu que ella-el ingles se queda completamente en shock ¿estaría ebrio el americano? ¿Drogado tal vez? No era posible que le estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosa-entramos al baile y ella me ignoraba, seguía siendo muy hostil… y luego te miraba ti y a Francia, pensaba "seguro se la han de pasar muy bien" podría decirse que sentía… ¿celos?

Inglaterra: ¿celos?

América: bueno… luego de hablar con ella comprendí que el hecho de querer seguir intentando con ella no era más que el capricho de no rendirme como héroe y que aquello que me gustaba de ella no era otra cosa más que… como decirlo… Iggy no me veas así

Inglaterra: es que no entiendo lo que me estas queriendo decir… ¿Por qué tendrías celos de Francia? ¿Por qué de la nada me dices que no te gusta la chica que te gustaba esta mañana?... ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?-su fleco cubría sus ojos, no quería que siguiera, le estaba dando esperanzas y eso no lo podría tolerar, que lo ilusionara y luego lo volviera a lastimar.

América:… Arthur-le llama por su nombre real-la verdad no lo sé, esto es tan repentino y tan extraño para mi pero yo… creo que me gustas

Inglaterra:… no ¡NO!

América: Arthur…

Inglaterra: ¡Arthur nada, soy Inglaterra para ti!-se abraza a si mismo intentando que no lo viera llorar, lo que le menos quería ahora era mostrarse débil ante él-¡Tú me rechazaste! ¡Tú me abandonaste y aunque ya está todo solucionado no quiere decir que te haya perdonado todo el dolor que me causaste! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, no tolero que alguien piense que es divertido jugar con mis sentimientos!

América: no, lo estas malinterpretando yo no…

Inglaterra: ¡cállate!-se acerca y le empieza a dar golpes en el pecho que no le dolían al americano pero si le dolía ver al ojiverde así-¡cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!-empezó a llorar-cállate-dejo de golpearlo, solo se aferro a su traje con fuerza-cállate… eres un estúpido, gordo e impulsivo no sabes cuento te…

América: ¿odio?-el otro no respondió-lo siento… pero no puedo evitar ser estúpido e impulsivo, no estoy gordo solo tengo músculos y también-le levanta la cara para verla-jamás me atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de la persona más importante de mi vida

Inglaterra: Alfred… por favor no…

América: no puedo prometerte nada, ni siquiera puedo definir realmente lo que siento pero…-lo abraza-lo que te digo es verdad, tu siempre has sido la persona más importante de mi vida, desde el día en que te vi hasta el día de hoy… no ha habido día que no hayas dejado de importarme y también lo que sí puedo asegurarte es… que esto no es un capricho, no es hermandad, no es amistad es algo mucho más fuerte-lo vuelve a separar para verlo-¿me darías la oportunidad? ¿Me permitirías estar a tu lado para enamorarme por completo de ti?

Inglaterra:-le mira a los ojos-¿Cómo puedo saber… que no me volverás a abandonar? ¿Qué esto no es una broma?

América: si es necesario-sonríe como siempre-tendré que acosarte y decirte todos los días las 24 horas del día que quiero hacerlo, soy un héroe no me rindo tan fácil ¿recuerdas?

Inglaterra: eres un tonto, un yancki inocente, glotón e impulsivo pero…

América: ¿Pero?

Inglaterra:-sin contenerse más lo besa en los labios siendo correspondido a la primera, duro ese beso solo 7 segundos, pero eso marco todo su inicio-pero eres tu-volvieron a besarse ahora más apasionadamente cayendo a la cama, esa sería una muy larga noche.

Continuara…

* * *

****Oigan lamento decirles que mis secciones del final de "diario de Naruko" y "omake Hetaliano Hoy" se verán interrumpidas en lo que acabo mis tramites de la universidad :( lo siento pero debo dar todo para pasar el examen y esto consume tiempo así que mientras menos tiempo consuma será mejor u.u prometo recompensarlo cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano :3 bye bye

A otra cosa, la canción que canta China es la de Timón del Rey León I pero con la letra cambiada por mi para hacerla más coherente, ahora si, bye bye


	12. Baile parte final

Antes de que lean el capitulo debo decirles... ¡los juegos del hambre son increíbles! sin duda una de las mejores películas que he visto en mi vida, si tienen oportunidad véanla :3

Ahora sí, leean y disfruten.

* * *

Japón: Lamento que las cosas haya salido de esa manera Italia-kun

Italia: ve~ no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, olvide que eres muy popular-ambos chicos se hallaban en el jardín del patio, ambos sentados en una banca. La noche era fresca pero cálida, estaba oscuro pero con muchas estrellas no se notaba la falta de luz.

Japón: eso no es cierto-se sonroja-Corea-san solo es un acosador de asiáticos y como China-san esta con Rusia se fue contra mi

Italia: pero si eres popular, he notado que tienes muchos admiradores y cuando entramos en el baile todo el mundo estaba bastante conmocionado al verte

Japón: …-se sonroja más-¿incluso tu?

Italia: ¿Ve~?-no entiende, luego analiza un poco y sigue sin entender.

Japón: me refiero a que si tu también… digo a lo que me refiero es si tu…. Olvídalo-voltea la cara para que no le vea sonrojado.

Italia: ahora que lo pienso, es muy difícil verte con otra expresión

Japón: ¿a qué se refiere?

Italia: bueno casi nunca muestras otra cara que no sea de seriedad o de vergüenza… creo que solo te he visto sonreír ese día en que te regale el llavero-le señala el obi de su kimono (el de Japón) donde tenía colgado ese singular llavero con forma de pilar.

Japón: … no soy bueno expresando mis emociones-dijo-y ese día me hizo muy feliz por eso no pude evitarlo

Italia: …..

Japón: ¿Qué ocurre Italia-kun?

Italia: lo que dijiste… me recordó a alguien

Japón: ¿le recordó a alguien?

Italia: hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 6 años alguien muy importante para mí se largo-dijo con tristeza, el japonés le puso mucha atención a eso-estaba tan triste que ninguno de mis tutores pudo ayudarme y me quede llorando en la esquina de mi casa… fue cuando apareció un niño muy curioso frente a mí, no puedo recordarlo claramente ya que fue hace mucho tiempo… ni siquiera supe nunca su nombre jeje-se rasca la cabeza-pero recuerdo que me dijo que no debía llorar porque si no esa persona se iba a poner triste, el había perdido a un pariente suyo creo, por eso estaba ahí… sabes, lo más curioso es que me dio una de esas cosas que en tu país comen

Japón: ¿he? ¿Qué cosa?

Italia: esa bola de arroz con alga

Japón: a, la onigiri-se agarra parte del cabello de su peluca-¿entonces yo le recuerdo a ese niño?

Italia: sí bastante… varias veces sueles recordarme a él-sonríe con nostalgia-él me ayudo mucho ese día, pude seguir adelante gracias a sus palabras a pesar de lo triste que fue todo

Japón: Italia-kun… no quisiera ser entrometido pero ¿Quién fue el que se fue?

Italia: …-se sonroja-Sir

Japón: ¿Sir?-le pareció un nombre muy raro.

Italia: -asiente y sonríe aun sonrojado-vivíamos en la misma casa ya que mi abuelo me dejo con ellos, siempre estaba a mi lado… a veces daba miedo y era brusco pero era muy amable… un día se fue, nunca entendí porque pero se fue, pasaron 3 años en que lo espere pero… nunca llego, luego me entere que murió en un accidente

Japón: o dios ¡lo siento mucho Italia-kun!

Italia: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Japón: porque le he hecho recordar algo muy triste, no era mi asunto y aun así…

Italia: ¡ve~! ¡no te preocupes!-dijo aun sonriendo-fue demasiado duro para mí, me sentí peor que cuando se fue e incluso estaba pensando en irme con él a donde fuera que se hallara pero… las misma palabras de ese niño me ayudaron-el pelinegro le miro asombrado- seguro Sir estaría diciéndome "no llores, no estoy vivo pero estoy contigo"

Japón: ….-eso era lo mismo que le había dicho su tío antes de morir-Italia-kun…

Italia: por eso le debo mucho… hay veces que sigo extrañando a Sir pero el siempre estará conmigo, él siempre será la persona que más querré en mi vida

Japón: …-recordó lo que le había dicho Alemania, no tenia fundamentos para creer esa teoría pero ¿sería posible que la razón por la que Italia no podía amar a nadie era por ese niño que lo dejo y murió? -Italia-kun… ¿puede ser que tu…?-no termino su oración, ya que frente a ellos se vio corriendo a cierto alemán al que estimaban bastante, pero aun en su corrida se pudo distinguir su expresión de tristeza.

Italia: ¡Alemania!-ambos corrieron hacia donde él.

Mientras en otro lugar se hallaba el otro alemán, aquel profesor que se creía asombroso y demás en un salón vacio, a medio vestir.

Gilbert: Tks… Ludwig idiota-miro por la ventana, estaba dolido pero no físicamente-¿Por qué le gusta complicarse la vida? Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de explicarle todo

FLASH BACK:

Luego de haber dejado solos a Japón y a Italia, China y Rusia también entraron al baile con lo que aprovecho para ir a su encuentro con su hermano. Entro a los edificios de clases, justo al salón donde solían tener sus encuentros y ahí estaba, esperándolo.

Gilbert: llegas tarde

Alemania: tuve que acompañar a mis amigos para que no se acobardaran de entrar al baile, juntos

Gilbert: ¿Quién diría que podías ser Cupido?-sonríe-pero bueno, no estamos para hablar de eso-se le acerca y lo abraza por el cuello-ha sido mucho tiempo de abstinencia ¿sabes?

Alemania: o si que lo sé-pasa sus brazos por su cintura y lo besa apasionadamente, el otro intenta de una vez quitarle la chaqueta que traía pero el rubio estaba algo absorto en sus pensamientos, luego de que Japón le dijera aquello ya no sabía que pensar.

Gilbert: ¿Qué pasa Lud? Ya no te acuerdas como hacerlo-se quita su propia chaqueta-creo que el hermano mayor deberá volverte a dar lecciones-igual se quita la corbata y se abre su camisa.

Alemania:-solo lo mira, le gustaba el cuerpo del albino, también le gustaba su forma de ser, aunque era una persona muy narcisista y presumida (sin mencionar orgullosa) tenía un lado muy tierno y divertido, algo que no sabía que era pero encantaba a varios, pero ¿eso qué significaba realmente?-Gilbert…. ¿Qué somos?

Gilbert: -deja su tarea-¿a qué te refieres?

Alemania: ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa? cada vez mas siento que esta angustia crece en mi sobre ese tema

Gilbert: vamos Lud no te pongas así horita

Alemania: llevamos ya medio año con esto hermano, no dudo que lo disfrutas y yo también lo disfruto mucho también pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente nace dentro? ¿Qué es lo que refleja este sentimiento?

Gilbert:-quita su sonrisa- ¿estás confundido?

Alemania: demasiado… no puedo soportarlo estoy hasta el punto que siento ahogarme ¿Qué es lo que en verdad somos?

Gilbert: bueno… somos hermanos para empezar

Alemania: pero los hermanos no tienen sexo, no se besan, no fingen tener accesorias para estar juntos… esto ya no tiene sentido para mi, para hacer todas estas cosas debe haber algo más

Gilbert: creí que ya había quedado claro después de ese día, tú querías experimentar todo lo que no pudiste con ese italiano y yo no quería quedarme en abstinencia tanto tiempo-se sujeta la manga de su camisa desabrochada-no habría más que sexo

Alemania:…-eso le rompió el corazón.

Gilbert: somos hermanos pero eso nos importo poco, era solo sexo después de todo y no creo que quieras tener una relación seria con tu hermano mayor… después de todo las cosas iniciaron de forma muy inesperada y…

Alemania: entiendo-lo interrumpe y se dirige a la puerta-entonces esto se termino

Gilbert:… Ludwig ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alemania: no quiero tener una relación así, con alguien que no siente algo más por mí

Gilbert: yo nunca dije que…-pero el alemán ya se había ido por la puerta.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gilbert:… porque será que siempre hay falta de comunicación en las relaciones, quizás por eso hay tantas películas de problemas amorosos…-se tapa los ojos con su mano-yo nunca dije que no sintiera nada por ti

Las cosas tampoco iban tan fácil para el otro alemán, al ser encontrado por sus amigos no pudo evitar desear su consuelo y ahora se hallaba con ellos en su salón del club del periódico. Les conto todo, bueno no todo, evito mencionar el detalle de que era su hermano mayor y maestro de escuela pero fuera de eso les conto las historia.

Alemania: las cosas se salieron de control-su voz sonaba triste-tal y como sucedió ese día en que estábamos tan ebrios que terminamos en un hotel… por eso decidí que era mejor terminarlo, así que le dije que se acabo y abandone la habitación pero no quería ir al cuarto así que corrí a donde mis pasos me llevaban y los halle a ustedes

Italia: Alemania… lo siento mucho

Alemania: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Italia: ve~, si yo no te hubiera terminado no hubieras ido al bar con él y todo esto no hubiera pasado

Alemania:-sonríe y le revuelve el cabello-no fue tu culpa, 2 días después me di cuenta de que tampoco fue tan significativo como lo fue para ti… pero desgraciadamente esto sí que lo fue y ahora fui yo quien lo termine todo

Japón: pero Alemania-san ¿usted lo quiere no? A esa persona

Alemania: no… creo que lo amo-se estampa la mano en su cara-pero no sirve de nada, él no me ve de esa forma para él soy solo… el punto es que no puedo seguir con alguien que no me ama, solo me haría más daño… prefiero sentirme vacio que sentirme lleno de nada

Italia: Alemania…-pone su mano encima de la de él-no estás vacio, yo estoy contigo

Alemania: Italia…

Japón: yo también-pone su mano en la otra de Alemania-nunca estará vacio por completo-se recarga en su hombro y el pelirrojo hace lo mismo. El rubio solo puede llorar más pero se sentía mejor ahora, porque aunque su hermano no lo quisiera como él lo quería ellos lo querían como él los quería a ellos.

A la mañana siguiente. Los conserjes tuvieron mucho trabajo que hacer en el gimnasio, el Coreano del Sur termino en la enfermería junto con el francés pervertido con la diferencia de que este ultimo estaba siendo cuidado por una isleña muy bonita; Rusia y China fueron de los únicos que pudieron ir a desayunar temprano, sería el último día para poder comer en la cafetería ya que esta iba a cerrar, los graduados se fueron a recibir sus títulos y disfrutar su ultimo día en aquella escuela; Inglaterra y América pues…

Inglaterra: creo que deberíamos levantarnos

América: 5 minutos más ¿sí?-le puso carita de perro desvalido al ingles que se hallaba acostado en su pecho desnudo, las sabanas los cubrían y la ventana les iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol-son unos locos los que se levantan a esta hora después de la fiesta.

Inglaterra: pero me siento todo pegostioso y sudado, necesito un baño

América: luego lo tomamos, quiero seguir recostado contigo

Inglaterra:-se sonroja-de acuerdo… pero solo un rato hasta que se me pase el dolor de las caderas

América: lamento si fui muy brusco… oye Arthur… ¿esa fue... la primera vez que… ya sabes?

Inglaterra:- se sonroja más-si… la primera

América: eso me hace feliz… supongo que es normal ¿no? Sentirse feliz de ser el primero de alguien-lo acerca más a él-también me siento feliz de que tu hayas sido mi primero

Inglaterra: Alfred… no lo digas así-se separa un poco para acercar su cara a la del otro-pero también estoy feliz-se sonríen mutuamente y luego se dan un corto beso en los labios.

Mientras en el salón del club del periódico. Alemania estaba despertando, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, estaba aun con su ropa de ayer y recargado en la pared en medio de 2 personas que ya hacían dormidos recargados en sus hombros y tomando sus manos.

Alemania: a ya me acorde-cerro los ojos con fuerza-estúpido hermano… pero…-mira los rostros de ambos durmiendo pacíficamente sin intención de soltarles sus manos. Sonríe-muchas gracias a ambos, se los compensare de algún modo.

Continuara…

* * *

Si, se resolvieron varias dudas seguramente pero aun faltan muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas para terminar esta historia, estoy pensando seriamente en si debería hacer 24 capítulos, aun no lo decido realmente pero ya veré que ocurre y cuantas ideas vienen, eso si, no planeo que esto pase de este año.

Eso es todo, los veo en el siguiente capitulo, bye bye


	13. Vamos a la playa

El sonido del mar era muy relajante sin mencionar que era muy pero muy hermoso, Japón no podía creer que hubieran pasado ya 12 años desde que iba a una playa.

Italia: ¡Japón!-le grito el italiano para que fuera con él y Alemania que se hallaban frente a una casa solo un poco alejada del mar-¡vamos a decidir que habitación es de cada quién!

Japón: si-se acerco, recordando cómo es que habían parado ahí.

FLASH BACK

_Japón: ¿de viaje?_

_Italia: ¡ve~! Sería muy divertido, además es verano, hay que aprovechar el calor que se hace y no encerrados en la escuela_

_Alemania: no suena tan mal, hasta yo pienso que nos merecemos esto después de todo el esfuerzo que nos echamos este año_

_Italia: ¿Entonces vamos?_

_Japón: lo siento pero… no cuento con el dinero para salir de vacaciones, todo lo que tengo me lo ofrece la escuela por la beca_

_Alemania: además ¿A dónde podríamos ir? _

_¿?: ¿Qué tal a la playa-aru?-de la nada, metiéndose en la conversación sin permiso, llego China._

_Japón, Alemania e Italia: ¿he?_

_China: mis padres tienen una casa de playa en todos los lugares donde hay playas, incluso en aquí en Italia-aru, la tienen en Mondello_

_Alemania: ¿Nos estas invitando a tu casa de playa así nada más?_

_China: claro, todos los amigos de Japón son amigos míos-aru, mis padres me permiten llegar a cualquiera de sus casas cuando yo quiera y esta no es la excepción-aru, solo tendríamos que avisarle a los que se encargan normalmente de mantener la casa de Mondello-aru_

_Japón: pero ¿no es mucha molestia? Digo, yo no tengo dinero para ayudarte y…._

_China: vamos no te preocupes por esas cosas-aru, además tú nunca sales de la escuela si no te digo yo_

_Japón: pero…_

_Italia: ¡¿Enserio nos invitas?!-todo ansioso-¡hace mucho que no voy a la playa!_

_Alemania: no se si sea correcto ir siendo que… solo vamos por Japón_

_China: América e Inglaterra también están en las mismas y los invite aun así-aru_

_Japón: ¿también a ellos? _

_China: pues como andan en un tipo de luna de miel luego del baile y sé que a ti te caen bien pensé que así quizás tú vinieras-aru_

_Italia: ¡entonces vamos!-más apuntado que nadie._

_Japón: bueno… si no es molestia entonces si me gustaría ir ¿Viene con nosotros Alemania-san?_

_Alemania: no se…-pensando en lo que haría estando solo en la escuela, aunque posiblemente estuviera…-si voy_

_Italia: perfecto! Iremos a la playa, iremos a la playa!_

Fin delFLASH BACK

Japón: China-san me consiente como si fuera parte de su familia-suspira pero para que mentía se sentía alegre, así que fue y entro a la casa en donde se encontraban ya los demás que se iban a quedar ahí decidiendo que cuarto se iba a quedar cada quien y como la casa era enorme solo habría 4 personas que compartirán cuarto que por lógica supusieron serían China y Rusia e Inglaterra y América.

Italia: esto me recuerda un poco cuando fuimos al centro comercial, pero ahora están Francia y Alemania

China: y eso que no vinieron mis demás amigos asiáticos-aru, aunque por otra parte fue bueno ya que así no vino Corea-aru

Francia: debo admitir que tiene una hermosa decoración asiática y el lugar donde está ubicada es perfecta

Alemania: de verdad gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí-tocando la mesa.

Japón: es increíble el lugar… Por cierto Alemania-san ¿Su hermano, el maestro Gilbert firmo los papeles para poder salir verdad?

Alemania:… si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos aquí-no le gustaba oir ese nombre, ni siquiera había hablado con él desde ese día, le tuvo que pedir a Italia que le llevara el suyo, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando regresaran a clases.

Francia: y por cierto América-hablándole-¿Y tu hermano? ¿No iba a venir también?

América: ¿Matty?... o dios

En algún lugar de Mondello:

Canadá: ven con nosotros a la playa dijeron… Será divertido dijeron…

De regreso en la playa ya la mayoría había terminado de desempacar y puesto su traje de baño para entrar al mar en el que, según China, no había ningún animal asesino y el agua era limpia. Alemania tomaba un trago de unas cervezas que compro en el camino, Francia se puso a asolearse, China y Rusia jugaban en el agua, América e Italia nadaban y Japón e Inglaterra solo se sentaron a ver al resto.

Japón: me sorprende que haya decidido venir, creí que ya tenía su boleto a Londres

Inglaterra: pues ni quería y dudo que me extrañe mi familia, Al me estuvo insistiendo mucho en que fuéramos que no me dio más remedio

Japón: y esa es otra sorpresa, bueno no tan sorpresa, lo de tu y América-san

Inglaterra:… todo paso muy rápido, quizás demasiado, solo llego y me dijo "se mi novio" bueno no tan así pero creo que eso describe lo rápido que estuvo todo eso y ahora que lo pienso las cosas han ido muy rápido para mi gusto

Japón:-ríe- pero eres muy feliz con todo esto

Inglaterra: No es cierto!

Japón: claro que sí, es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz

Inglaterra:… lo quiero… y no lo pienso volver a perder ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Avanzaste esa noche?

Japón:.. no se… me entere de una parte de Italia-kun que me dejo dudando mucho-lo vio nadando-ahora que lo pienso no se casi nada de Italia-kun, siempre lo había observado de lejos, aprendí cosas de él y este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha servido también para conocerlo un poco más pero sigo sin saber lo importante, tal como su familia, sus amigos, sus vivencias, esas cosas que seguro Alemania-san sabe pero yo no ¿Cómo podría llegar a estar a su lado si no sé nada de él?

Inglaterra: bueno pero no te mortifiques tanto por esas cosas, quizás este viaje sirva para eso ya sabes, intenta preguntarle más de esas cosas, quizás así puedas conocerlo más

Japón: pero ¿y si son recuerdos tristes?

Inglaterra: siempre habrá recuerdos tristes, no por eso debes dudar, tú también los tienes pero te gustaría que los supiera ¿no?

Japón: … cierto-suspira-las cosas suelen ser más complicadas cada vez… pero no quiero renunciar a mi guerra

Inglaterra:…-se quedo mirando al pobre japonés agobiado por sus pensamientos, debía ayudarle de alguna manera o sino terminaría siendo su graduación y no le diría nada al italiano-¿sabes nadar?

Japón: no ¿Por qué?

Inglaterra: ¡ITALIA!-le grito consiguiendo su atención-¡Japón no sabe nadar ¿le enseñas?!

Japón: HEE?!

Italia: ve~? ¡Claro! ¡Japón ven para acá!

Japón: p-pero-siente el empujo del ingles-… ok, ya voy-y a muy "duras" penas el Japonés camino hasta entrar al agua y llegar con el Italiano-ya… llegue

Italia: que bueno, es importante que sepas a nadar, si no te perderás de esa buena experiencia de convivir con el agua-el pelirrojo lo tomo de las manos con lo que el pobre pelinegro se sonrojo, pero eso no quito su pánico ya que eso de convivir no se le daba y menos con el agua que en cualquier momento podría ahogarlo, por eso nunca había aprendido a nadar, por muy japonés que fuera y tuviera sus emociones muy ocultas, sentía miedo, sí, eso era lo que sentía por el agua profunda, como la del mar-¿Qué pasa Japón?

Japón:… nada

Italia: ve? Tienes miedo?-el otro no dijo nada-no te preocupes, no dejare que te ahogues, te voy a cuidar bien-eso hizo que su corazón se pusiera muy acelerado-Japón, tienes la cara roja ¿Estás bien?

Japón: ¡si! Digo… confió en usted Italia-kun

Italia:.. a si, gracias-no supo a que vino su reacción retardada-ok, entonces sujeta mis manos fuertes mientras pataleas-dicho eso el japonés empezó a patalear. Estuvieron practicando eso durante un buen rato, a veces lo soltaba Italia pero luego lo volvía a agarrar para que no se asustara el pobre. Los demás ya estaban en su propia onda, mientras ellos seguían hay hasta que se cansaron y se fueron a sentar en la arena viendo el mar. Empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales hasta que empezó a atardecer-ve~ parece como esas escenas de películas románticas

Japón: supongo-sonrojado viendo la cara de Italia siendo iluminada por el sol, era increíble-hermoso

Italia: ¿verdad que si? ¿Te gustaría estar con alguno de tus pretendientes aquí ahora?

Japón: no puedo saber si soy popular o no si no me dicen nada los "pretendientes"

Italia: pero alguno se te ha confesado ¿no?

Japón: bueno por el momento solo han sido directos Corea-san y Taiwan-san pero creo que no les gusto por dentro, solo por fuera

Italia: pero ese chico de Corea del sur si le dieras la oportunidad si se enamoraría por completo de ti, lo mismo con la linda de Taiwan, ambos intentan de todo para que estés con ellos

Japón: lo que hagan realmente no me importa, si a mí no me gustan entonces no puedo hacer nada, Taiwan-san, Corea-san jamás podrán tener mi corazón como… jamás lo podrán tener

Italia: bueno igual seguro muchos matan para salir contigo

Japón: ¿Usted nunca ha tenido una novia?-cambiando el tema.

Italia: novia nunca

Japón: y ¿No hay nadie que le guste en estos momentos?

Italia:… no-su expresión se puso algo triste- ya me gusto alguien antes, por eso ya no puedo

Japón:.. De casualidad es… la persona que me dijo antes ¿Sir?

Italia: si-asintió muy seguro-Sir a decir verdad fue la persona de la que decidí enamorarme, no me importo que fuera un chico ya que parecía no importarle a él y estuvimos juntos durante 2 años pero nunca me anime a decirle lo que sentía hasta el día en que se fue, le regale una prenda mía para que no me olvidara y él me dio lo que fue mi primer beso, fui inmensamente feliz y le prometí que lo iba a esperar… lo demás ya lo sabes-hizo circulitos en la arena-luego de eso descubrí lo hermosas que eran las mujeres y me encantaba pasarla con ellas, eran muy lindas y divertidas, a algunas me trataban tiernamente, otras les parecía un raro pero nunca tuve novia porque soy de Sir

Japón: ¿eres de Sir?

Italia: mi abuelo me dijo que el amor era algo tan bello que debía compartirse con todo el mundo pero solo podías entregarle tu corazón a una sola persona, yo se lo di a Sir, es cierto que ya no está pero ya se lo di así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo lo quiero a él

Japón:… sabes, esta anocheciendo así que mejor entremos-se levanto y empezó a caminar bajo la mirada de duda de Japón. Este estaba algo deprimido, ahora ya sabía por fin el motivo por el que Alemania decía que no era capaz de enamorarse de nadie, porque según Italia en la vida solo podías amar a una persona y como lo había hecho entonces por eso ya no lo hacía y no lo iba a volver a hacer, ni siquiera de él.

¿?: tu chinito!-escucho aquello detrás de la casa, quizás le hablaban a China pero esa voz y ese tono se le hacían conocidos-¡si tu!-le volvieron a gritar y este fue y se llevo una gran sorpresa-te vi de nuevo

Japón: ¿tu? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

¿?: Me metí en la cajuela del autobús, es que es increíble que mi estúpido hermano me haya desobedecido solo por ti

Japón: escuche Romano-san, se que no soy de su agrado pero ya le dije que su hermano es un muy importante amigo para mi y…

Romano: amigo las chanclas, quizás lo engañes a él pero no a mí, tu estar completamente loco por él

Japón:-muy pero muy sonrojado-¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? Todos irán a cenar así que…

Romano: está bien-empezó a caminar a la izquierda-hablemos-ambos se dirigieron hacia otra parte lejos de la casa de playa sin saber que el francés los había visto.

Mientras dentro de la casa, China había preparado ya toda una gran cena estilo china, se sentaron listo a cenar algunos pero aun no venía el alemán, el francés, el italiano y el japonés.

América: ¿de verdad debemos esperar a que vengan los otros, ya tengo hambre

Inglaterra: es por respeto así que te calmas

Italia:-entrando pro la puerta-¡ya llegue! ¡VE! Que delicioso se ve-se sienta-¿ve? ¿Dónde están los demás?

China: Francia estaba de exhibicionista y le dije que no entrara hasta que hallara su ropa-aru, Alemania está en su cuarto y Japón aun no viene-aru

Italia: qué raro, el se vino antes que yo

Alemania: lo siento ya vine-salió del pasillo de donde estaban las habitaciones-todo se ve muy bien, agradezco mucho su hospitalidad China

Rusia: China es increíble-lo abrazo por detrás-pero es solo mío

China: no lo digas así Rusia-aru-sonrojado y poniéndose melosos de nuevo mientras los demás los veían con cara de wtf.

Francia: ya vine!-ya vestido-bien estoy listo para cenar-se sienta-por cierto no sabía que tu hermano había venido Italia

Italia: ¿ve? ¿mi fratello? Pero el no vino

Francia: ¿he? Pero si yo lo vi hace rato afuera llevándose a Japón

Todos:….. ¡¿QUÉ?!

Continuara…..


	14. El encanto del erizo

Y aquí esta gente querida, el nuevo capitulo y el final de temporada(?) ok no, solo que luego de este capitulo pondré algún otro extra o algo así, depende de como ande mi humor.

* * *

La noche parecía más oscura de lo habitual, quizás porque ya no había más luz que el de las estrellas y la de la casa del chino que se divisaba ya muy lejos de donde él y el italiano se hallaban.

Romano: muy bien, lo volveré a repetir, aléjate de mi estúpido hermano o tendremos un problema-lo miro con una mirada tan fría que podría congelarlo -no me gusta que tu y el macho patatas sean sus amigos pero ahora sí que no tolerare que lo vuelvas un marica como tú y la gran mayoría de la escuela

Japón: eso es muy ofensivo, el hecho de que 2 personas del mismo sexo se quieran no significa que sean eso que usted dice

Romano: claro, claro, no me vengas con tus valores morales o lo que sea, solo no busques rollo con mi hermano, mejor búscate a cualquier otro que hay muchos

Japón: tampoco puedo hacer eso, no es tan sencillo que alguien deje de querer y menos encontrar a otra persona

Romano: ¡che palle! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de juntarte con mi estúpido hermano?! ¡Y si tan amigo suyo eres deberías saber ya que el no te va a corresponder!-el japonés no le responde nada, con eso el pelirrojo sonríe-oh ya capto, si lo sabes entonces

Japón: lo sabía ya desde hace 2 meses pero apenas hoy supe él porque

Romano: ¡entonces que esperas! ¡Olvídate de él! Feliciano vive en un mundo donde solo es importante comer, rezar y dormir (N/A: cualquier parecido con el nombre de una buena película es mera coincidencia) y es tan inocente que malentendió el cuento que le dio mi abuelo de que solo debía entregarse a una sola persona en su vida siendo que hay miles de preciosidades en el mundo

Japón: puede pensar lo que usted quiera, pero eso no cambiara lo que siento por Italia-kun… hasta el día en que vea perdida mi batalla no podre fijarme en nadie más, solo en él, lo quiero por lo que es y por lo que no es también-el italiano harto por esas palabras intenta propinarle un puñetazo pero falla ya que el otro era más rápido.

Romano: ¡accidenti peccato che l'assicurazione da solo finire male!-el japonés no le entendió nada.

Italia: ¡niichan!-al oír ese grito dirigieron su atención a la izquierda donde se hallaba un italiano llorando asustado, un estadounidense que no entendía que ocurría ahí y un alemán e ingles bastante enojados-¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Romano: vine a hacer lo que tú no hiciste cuando te lo pedí ahora que tengo suerte y este no tiene un hermano bestia con el macho patatas

Alemania: oye eso es ofensivo

Inglaterra: no tendrá un hermano pero si lo tocas yo juro que te asesinare lenta y dolorosamente con un pela papas

Romano: si, bueno…-retrocede un poco-¡no se metan donde no les llaman!

Italia: niichan por favor ya deja en paz a mis amigos, ellos no te han hecho nada y yo los quiero mucho

Romano: ¿amigos? Pero si este chinito lo único que quiere es…-Japón le tapa la boca apresurado, América e Italia no entendieron el porqué de esa acción pero los otros 2 rubios si, esperaban no tener que meter fuerza en ese asunto, ya que el otro italiano parecía ya saber los sentimientos del pelinegro.

Japón: no diga nada, por favor

Romano:-se suelta- así que muy defensor de tus sentimientos, de tu amistad y otras patrañas ¿pero aun no puedes decirle?

Italia: Alemania ¿a qué se refiere?-el otro no contesto nada, solo miro la expresión de del japonés-¿Alemania? ¿Chicos?

Romano: hay estúpido hermano, si supieras que este amiguito tuyo en realidad quiere…-no acaba porque siente un golpe del ingles-accidenti

Inglaterra: te lo advierto…-voltea a ver al muy asustado Italia-lo siento pero Japón es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejar que tu hermano lo lastime

Japón: Inglaterra-san, agradezco su ayuda pero no quisiera que se iniciase una pelea por mi culpa… después de todo él es el hermano de Italia-kun

Inglaterra: pero Japón, él…

Romano: ¡ Il bastardo inglese ******! ¡Ahora si vas a ver!-intenta golpearlo pero el japonés lo detiene-si tengo que revelar tu pequeño secreto para que te alejes de mi estúpido hermano entonces lo haré

Japón: Por favor ¡ya basta!-pero en el forcejeo el italiano lo empuja hacia el suelo donde había una gran roca, por suerte el pelinegro no se golpeo pero el llavero de pilar si y por lo tanto se rompió-… el llavero

Inglaterra: oh ****!-recordando lo que era ese llavero para el japonés.

FLASH BACK:

_China: ¿un pilar?-observando el llavero-que poco atractivo tiene Italia para los regalos-aru_

_Inglaterra: ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido hacer llaveros con forma de pilares?_

_Japón: parece algo muy común aquí en Italia puesto a que las ruinas de roma son muy populares e impresionantes, además el se esforzó en conseguirme un regalo, con el hecho de saber eso me hace atesorar aun más este regalo-inconscientemente sonrió._

_China e Inglaterra:…-se contaba la leyenda de que la sonrisa de Japón era la más hermosa y brillante del mundo, por eso aquellos que lograran verla tendrían suerte para toda la vida._

_Japón: lo llevare conmigo en todo momento por lo mismo aunque creo que yo también debería regalarle algo yo también, pero no se qué podría hacer… ¿les ocurre algo a ustedes 2?_

_China:… cásate conmigo_

_Japón: ¡¿he?!_

_Inglaterra:-le da un zape- cuídalo mucho entonces, los regalos que te da la persona que amas son los más preciados_

_Japón:… ¡si!_

Fin del FLASH BACK

Italia: ¡niichan ya basta!-llorando- ¿Por qué no me dejas tener amigos?

Romano: ¡no es que no te deje tener amigo! ¡Solo no quiero que tengas amigos extranjeros! ¡La última vez que tuviste uno estuviste 5 años llorándole, sufriendo, esperando en la puerta a que milagrosamente estuviera vivo!

Alemania: -entendiendo todo-Inglaterra ve con Japón-este le obedeció- a ver si entendí esto bien Lovino-llamándole por su nombre real-¿quiere decir que todo este drama de tu globalifobia y de que Italia nos tenga a mí y a Japón como amigos es porque no quieres que Italia vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo con la perdida de "ya sabes quién"?

Romano:…-se quedo mudo.

¿?: es cierto-una voz diferente les hizo voltear a la izquierda-que cruel eres Romano, no te despediste de mi

Todos: ¡¿España?!

España: vamos, llámenme Antonio, yo ya soy un graduado-sonrió mientras se acercaba a Italia-escúchame Ita-chan, Romano está haciendo un tonto y mal hecho intento de protegerte

Romano: Bastardo ¡callate!

Italia: ¿enserio?

España: si, pero no te lo dije antes porque esperaba que el te lo dijera de frente, pero veo que sigue siendo igual de orgulloso y tímido para decirte la verdad-el nombrado se sonrojo-Romano me conto que vivieron separados luego de que su abuelo muriera y cuando por fin se reunieron tú estabas sufriendo una perdida muy grave para ti-Italia entristeció-se que te recobraste y entiendo tu dolor pero a Romano, que esperaba poder al fin tener un hermanito con quien jugar tuvo que vivir con alguien que solo lo ignoraba para llorarle a alguien que no estaba

Alemania: pero no fue su culpa

España: lo sé, pero eran niños Alemania, no puedes pedirle a un niño que entienda a los otros fácilmente pero si puede enojarse y eso es lo que le paso a Romano, sintió enojo a aquel que le hizo eso a su hermanito y por lo tanto creyó que todos podrían hacer lo mismo y tu una vez lo hiciste aunque no fuera tu intención ¿o me equivoco?

Alemania:… si

América: entonces Romano fue como un héroe de las sombrar que solo quería proteger a su hermano de malas compañías pero se preocupo tanto por eso que no se dio la oportunidad de conocer a estas nuevas personas-silencio incomodo después del momento inteligente de América-… ¿Qué? Hace mucho que no decía nada

Italia: ve~ niichan-se acerca a su hermano-lamento si te deje solo

Romano:.. Cállate, está en el pasado y ya

Italia: entonces por favor… dejemos entonces lo pasado en el pasado y acepta que ahora tengo buenos amigos a los que quiero mucho, pronto pasaran 2 años y regresaremos a Italia juntos pero de mientras déjame disfrutar mi tiempo con ellos ¿si?

Romano:…-pasa de él y va con el español-dile al japonés que lamento lo de su llavero, debo regresar a la escuela o se enteraran que me escape

Italia: niichan-sonriendo, aunque eso sonara seco quería decir que lo iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera-grazie

Romano: no me des las gracias, dáselas al bastardo que abrió la bocota

España: vamos, tenia que dejar mi huella ahora que me voy

América: Y a todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

España: a, es que vi a Romano colarse en su camión y conociéndolo sabia que haría una travesura, así que le pedí al maestro Gilbert que me trajera

Alemania: ¿Qué?-voltea a tras suyo y un poco al fondo se hallaba un peliblanco recargado junto con un tipo igual a América pero con el cabello diferente.

España: luego ya al llegar a la ciudad nos hallamos al gemelo de América que nos dijo como llegar que por cierto, el maestro Gilbert dijo que quería hablar contigo Alemania-este se asusto con eso pero asintió, de igual manera se tendría que enfrentar a él tarde o temprano-pero ¿puedo pedirte que lo hagan rápido? Que mañana tomo mi vuelo de regreso a Madrid y antes debemos pasar a dejar a Romano de vuelta en su tierra, más específico en la escuela

Alemania: si lo haré… gracias por su ayuda… Antonio-se retiro hacia el peliblanco.

Italia: De verdad gracias España-niichan, espero volverte a ver algún día, cuida a mi niichan en el viaje-a su hermano-adiós niichan, te veré en un mes cuando acaben las vacaciones

Romano: si, como digas-aun no cambiaba-vámonos ya bastardo, que no quiero quedarme aquí

España: si ya voy, adiós Ita-chan, aunque ya nos despedimos antes te vuelvo a decir, hasta pronto-ambos se fueron retirando a donde se habían estacionado a esperar al peliblanco que los llevaría

Inglaterra: Italia-le hablo-creo que deberías hablar con Japón, esta algo alterado-señalo al pelinegro que se hallaba de cuclillas en shock mirando su destrozado llavero-los veremos en la casa de China, solo sigue las huellas de la arena como le hicimos para llegar-el otro asintió-ven América, disculpémonos con Canadá por haberlo olvidado en la gasolinera-se llevo al americano para así dejarlos solos.

Italia:…-se acerca al pelinegro-Japón, no sé si lo escuchaste pero niichan lo siente

Japón… no yo lo siento-el otro se extraña-este fue el regalo que Italia-kun me regalo, sacrifico su dinero en varias rondas solo para darme esto y ahora, por mi torpeza se ha roto

Italia: ve~ Japón si es por eso no te preocupes, solo fueron 5 euros, puedo regalarte algo más bonito otro día, no le des tanta importancia a algo como eso

Japón: pero yo te dije que lo atesoraría para siempre

Italia: yo entiendo, fue un accidente además creo que deberías darle más importancia a los regalos que te de alguien más, por ejemplo como los que te da la persona que te gusta

Japón: ¡pero si lo hice precisamente porque tú eres la persona que me gusta!….-se tapo la boca asustado, se le había escapado.

Italia:… ¿ve?

Continuara…..

* * *

Chan chan chan! ¿Quién lo esperaba? ¡¿Quién?! jeje bueno pues ya, espero que les haya gustado y los que no entendieron las palabras de Romano... no sean flojos, busquenlo en el traductor google(?) bye bye ^^


	15. Extra 2: Hermanos

Para empezar: esto no es precisamente un capitulo, es otro extra mientras sigo planeando su regreso a la escuela y como van a salir las cosas después de las muchas de revelaciones que se hicieron en el capitulo pasado.

Por el momento planeo este y otro extra pero de China x Rusia (para complacer a una amiga que quiere conocer su historia) y de mientras este será de Prussia x Alemania para saldar la duda del otro capitulo. Ya se, seguro pensaran ¿Y Japón e Italia? pues ellos ya tendrán su momento de gloria cuando acaben estos extras y como horita tengo tiempo serán rápidos los extras e intentaré traerles los nuevos capítulos lo más pronto posible :3 sin más aquí esta

* * *

Sentados en aquellas rocas, mirando como el agua iba y venía, el silencio gobernaba pero tenían que romperlo, para eso había viajado el peliblanco muchas millas.

Gilbert: el otro día no me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir, creo que debes aprender a escuchar sobretodo si son palabras de tu increíble hermano mayor

Alemania:… entonces habla, pero hazlo ya porque si no solo voy a crearme más expectativas

Gilbert:… ¿recuerdas ese día? ¿Cuándo estábamos tu y yo en el bar desahogando tus penas?

Alemania: si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tu solo dijiste "es todo, no habrá más Italia en tu mente, solo una noche de diversión y mucha cerveza"-ríe con eso- si hubiera sabido lo que iba a terminar pasando luego de tal borrachera…

Gilbert: ¿no hubieras ido?-el otro no contesto-¿te arrepientes de lo que termino pasando?

Alemania: tu fuiste el que empezó a gritarle al "viejo Fritz" ese al que tanto idolatras pidiendo perdón por cometer incesto, no necesitaba más para saber que lo que hicimos estuvo mal… y aun así volviste a venir a mi cama y cuando ya nos dimos cuenta terminamos fingiendo asesorías de historia solo para seguir haciéndolo pero al final reaccione, esto ya no era solo sexo para mi era algo más, te convertiste en lo que Italia no logro cuando salíamos, el no saber lo que yo era para ti me destrozaba pero creo que tenia miedo también de saber la respuesta y huí

Gilbert: …-no dijo más, saco de su chaqueta un collar de la cruz de hierro. El rubio al ver eso quedo asombrado, conmovido y un poco triste-tu le diste el tuyo a Italia ¿verdad?

Alemania:…-volteo la mirada.

Gilbert: kesesese lo imagine-se pone serio-luego de que huiste me quede en aquel salón a medio vestir preguntándome si debía ir a buscarte o no, de ir y decirte que esto tampoco fue solo para satisfacer la abstinencia sexual, que en realidad esto también era algo para mi… pero al final me di cuenta de que no debía ir-el otro lo ve asustado-tu y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, éramos inseparables hasta que yo gane mi beca y fui a la academia W, me enamore tanto de ella y de las vivencias que tuve que quería que tu también las tuvieras pero no quería cedértela por completo así que sin pensarlo 2 veces hice mis trámites para la universidad, convertirme en educador y lograr volverme un maestro y si era posible convertirme en maestro tuyo también…

Alemania: hermano…

Gilbert: Ludwig-le llamo por su nombre real-te quiero mucho, pero hay que admitir que lo que hacemos no es para nada asombroso, tú eres mi pequeño hermano, tienes aun mucho por lo que vivir y quizás en algún momento te encuentres con la persona adecuada, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo disfrutamos y estuvo mal no aclararlo pero seamos honestos, los hombres siempre pensaran más con el **** que con el cerebro, nos faltaron las palabras y al final las cosas se salieron de control

Alemania: tienes razón-miro de nuevo aquella cruz de hierro-duele pero tienes razón

Gilbert:-sonrie-ven aquí-lo abraza y el rubio corresponde el abrazo enterrando su cara en el hombro del otro-seguiré siendo tu increíble hermano, tu refugio de males y tu familia pero ahora… habrá que seguir cada quien su camino y seguro hayamos algo igual de bueno-lo separo un poco para ponerle la cruz a él-esta vez, si quieres entregarla a tu futura pareja, elige mejor a quien

Alemania: no pienso volver a entregarlo… no me arrepiento-el otro abre sus ojos con mucha sorpresa-si pudiera evitarlo no lo haría, no me arrepiento, gracias por todo

Gilbert: no hay de que, tuviste la suerte de estar con el increíble yo

Alemania: y lo superficial te regreso

Gilbert: sabes que tengo razón-se levanta-creo que debo ir con esos 2, prometí que los llevaría a cada quien a donde deben… Antonio me invito a Madrid así que tal vez vaya con él durante estas vacaciones en las que tu estarás fuera

Alemania: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?! ¿Volverás a aprovecharte de otro estudiante inocente?

Gilbert: Mein gott, que opinión tienes de mi, claro que no… Antonio ya no es un estudiante

Alemania: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces qué demonios vas a hacer en Madrid con un ex-alumno que…?!

Italia: ¡ESPERA!-la conversación se interrumpió cuando ambos alemanes oyeron un grito, al voltear vieron a él japonés corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, atrás suyo el italiano se hallaba sosteniendo en sus manos los restos del llavero roto, mientras seguía gritándole al otro que no se detenía-¡espera por favor! ¡Japón! ¡Espera, regresa!

Gilbert: ¿Qué les ocurre a tus amigos?

Alemania: no sé, pero algo bueno no es

Continuara...

* * *

Ok, lamento si fue muy brusco el final pero luego de sorprenderme de lo que le hice decir a Prussia ya no supe como terminarlo :/ espero que me salga un poco mejor y más largo el otro extra, este creo que fue más un monologo.


	16. Extra 3: Recuerdos

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN~

Un extra más y nos vamos(?) ok no. Este Extra esta dedicado a la parejita de Rusia y China, que sin ellos mucha de esta historia no se hubiera logrado, se lo merecían y después, a la siguiente temporada señores. Disfruten.

* * *

_"Alguien está intentando que me cree recuerdos para siempre. Estoy trabajando la parte del para siempre"_

Rusia: ¿No puedes dormir Yao?-le pregunto al Chino que dormía a lado suyo, llamándolo por su nombre real-si quieres puedo ir a ver como les esta yendo

China: no te preocupes, con 4 ya son suficientes, sé que no es algo por lo que debería preocuparme de más pero aun así lo hago-aru

Rusia: es porque quieres mucho a Japón ¿Da?

China: si… desde que lo conocí a sido alguien muy importante para mí-aru

Rusia: voy a empezar a ponerme celoso

China: no empieces-aru yo te lo prometí ¿no? Que tú serías el único-aru

Rusia: si… lo recuerdo perfectamente ¿y tu China? ¿Recuerdas como fue todo?

China:-sonrio-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo-aru?

FLASH BACK:

_La Academia Real W daba inicio a otro ciclo escolar y un nuevo grupo de estudiantes de intercambio ingresaban a ese plantel. Todos parecían perdidos en ese lugar pero para suerte de Yao, el ya tenía experiencia tratando con gente de cultura diferente gracias a que sus padres lo habían llevado consigo a comerciar con mucha gente._

_China: el ambiente es muy diferente al de China-aru, pero creo que podre adaptarme y quizás empezar a vender aquí también-aru-se encamino a la ventanilla donde metería su registro, le darían su uniforme y le dirían en que habitación estaba._

_Empleado: Muy bien joven Wang Yao, ya todo está listo, aquí tiene su uniforme ya bordado con su bandera, desde ahora será conocido como China por políticas de la empresa, su habitación esta en piso 2 de los dormitorios B, es la 101_

_China: muchas gracias señor-aru-camino hasta el dichoso lugar, un edificio gris, en la planta baja solo se veía una pequeña sala, 2 escaleras en ambos lados para subir y una puerta que, según un letrero que habían colocado para orientar a los nuevos alumnos, llevaba a la cocina pero el solo quería cerciorarse de que sus cosas habían llegado a salvo a su habitación-según esto los dormitorios son de 2 personas-aru, no importa el país o el grado, a los estudiantes que se les fue el compañero entonces reciben uno nuevo y si ambos se fueron ese semestre entonces es muy probable que tu compañero sea de tu misma edad-aru… solo espero que no sea apestoso o ruidoso-aru-subió las escaleras derechas hasta el piso 2, suerte que tenia condición física aceptable, busco su cuarto que estaba casi al inicio del piso y…- ¿He?_

_¿?: privet joven extranjero-lo que menos se espero encontrar en su habitación era a un chico demasiado alto, vistiendo ropas cálidas en pleno septiembre con maletas de metal oxidadas, girasoles marchitos en muchos libros viejos, revistas pornográficas alemanas, una caja de películas de terror, series de anime gore, y discos de música de Marily Manson y una tubería-¿tú serás mi compañero?_

_China:… eso parece-aru_

_¿?: Permíteme presentarme, yo soy Ivan Braginski pero ahora todos me conocerán como Rusia_

_China: yo soy… China, dejémoslo así-aru_

_Rusia: bien, entonces China ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?_

_China:…-salió corriendo por la puerta, bajo las escaleras y llego de nuevo a las ventanillas de atención, todo eso sin dejar de correr-¡exijo otro compañero-aru!_

_Luego de que su petición haya sido denegada, tuvo que dedicarse a conocer lo que era su compañero y ver a que se iba a enfrentar. Fueron 2 meses en los que el chino supo que en Rusia hacia mucho frio y por eso estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar ropas grandes y caliente, que le gustaba mucho leer de física, biología, química y muchas otras ciencias por lo tanto era muy listo, que su flor favorita era el Girasol pero que en Rusia no crecían por el clima así que coleccionaba girasoles marchitos (la mayoría siendo usados como separadores), que no era alguien pervertido pero le gustaba ver las expresiones raras que ponía la gente cuando eran azotados o hacían otras cosas en el sexo sadomasoquista siendo esa también la razón por la que veía tanta película de terror y anime gore, solo para ver las expresiones de miedo o sufrimiento de las personas; pero si le gustaba la música del cantante y decía que era alguien que admiraba mucho pero aun así no entendía él porque de la tubería y ya no sabía si quería saber. Y ese fue su primer semestre._

_Segundo semestre:_

_China: que lindo-aru-el pelinegro había hecho su fijación a alguien en específico, si así era, le gustaba un chico que había llegado a su edificio de primer semestre. No sabía quién era, solo sabía que venía de Japón y quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible._

_Rusia: ¿Quién es lindo?_

_China:-dio un brinco del susto-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso-aru?_

_Rusia: no sabía que tenía que contarlas-dijo con inocencia, esa era otra cosa que aprendió de su compañero de cuarto, que siempre actuaba como un niño inocente que no podría ni romper un plato pero él sabía la verdad y no solo por el aura tenebrosa que desprendía-en fin ¿Quién es lindo?_

_China: alguien que llego, se ve bastante lindo y quiero conocerlo-aru_

_Rusia:… entonces ¿no vas a ser uno conmigo?_

_China: ¡que no-aru! ¡ve a acosar a otra persona-aru!_

_Rusia: si eso quiere China lo haré- jamás espero que lo hiciera de verdad y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había tomado al primer alumno de primer semestre que se topo y le había plantado un beso en la boca-¿ya estas feliz China?-le dijo con una sonrisa pero el chico se quedo de piedra con esa acción. El pobre alumno recién llegado de Lituania había quedado perturbado y con eso se hizo fama entre los de primero como un acosador._

_Al día siguiente, luego de ese suceso, China no solo había logrado hablarle al japonés y haber establecido contacto verbal con su compañero de clases, Inglaterra, sino que descubrió algo que no sabía del ruso._

_China: Japón es tan lindo, espero que ese Inglaterra no planee robármelo-aru… ¿he?-por el pasillo donde caminaba, vio como el ruso estaba hablando con una chica muy parecida a él, con el cabello corto rubio que se veía muy tímida, había que mencionar que resaltaban mucho unos pechos enormes en ella. La chica empezó a llorar y se fue-bien, aceptare que bese a chicos lituanos-aru pero no que haga llorar a una mujer-aru-se acerco a su espalda pero algo que dijo lo detuvo._

_Rusia: ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo hermana mayor? ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como antes? ¿Me odias?-su voz era diferente a la de siempre y su aura terrorífica ya no estaba-si yo te quiero mucho_

_China: ¿Rusia-aru?-el mencionado se asusto y como si quisiera esconder algo volvió a aparecer su aura terrorífica._

_Rusia: China~ no deberías hacer lo que siempre me pides que no haga ¿da?_

_China: lo siento-aru… ¿Quién era esa chica?_

_Rusia: ella es mi hermana mayor, Yakaterina, de carácter noble, por sus pechos grandes le duele siempre mucho la espalda y es algo… llorona_

_China: a… ya veo-lo de los pechos lo pudo haber omitido-no me dijiste que tenias una hermana-aru_

_Rusia: no preguntaste nunca, pero sí, tengo 2 hermanas ella y otra hermana menor… prefiero no hablar de esa-eso lo dejo más intrigado todavía-¿Qué querías China? ¿Vienes al fin a volverte uno conmigo?_

_China: no y ¿Por qué demonios insistes con eso?_

_Rusia: ¿Qué no es obvio?-el otro se quedo callado-tengo hambre así que iré a cenar-y se fue dando saltitos como niño pequeño otra vez, pero lo otro lo había dejado mu intrigado, quizás el ruso no era todo lo que aparentaba ser._

* * *

_Tercer semestre:_

_¿?: Yo ahora soy Corea del sur, desde ahora tus pechos me pertenecen -Da ze~_

_China: ¡¿He?!-había logrado sobrevivir a 2 semestres siendo compañero de cuarto de un ruso maniático, misterioso y terrorífico pero ahora, cuando estaba tan feliz de que llegaran 3 asiáticos a la academia y podría orientarlos, un Coreano se le declaraba y además le abrazaba por detrás manoseándolo donde se supone debería tener pechos-¡déjame-aru!-lo empujo-no puedes llegar como así pidiendo autoridad sobre una parte de mi cuerpo-aru_

_Corea. S: claro que puedo, porque tú me gustas aniki_

_China: ¿wtf? Mantente alejado de mi ahora-aru-se fue bastante molesto y se encerró en su cuarto-¿Qué le pasa a la gente aquí-aru?_

_Rusia: a China!-sonrió, como siempre-¿Qué ocurre?_

_China: que ahora tengo un acosador coreano que se auto declaro dueño de mi pecho-aru_

_Rusia:… ¿y aceptaste?_

_China: ¡por supuesto que no-aru! ¡¿Cómo crees que…? ¿Rusia?_

_Rusia: que bueno-su aura tenebrosa había aumentado de manera increíble y además su sonrisa amenazaba con desaparecer-no quisiera tener que matarlo_

_China: ¿pero qué dices-aru? ¿Por qué tendrías que matarlo?_

_Rusia: ¿no es obvio?-el otro negó la cabeza-solo espero que se mantenga alejado de ti-asintió y el ruso siguió leyendo su libro. _

_Luego de eso el Coreano del sur acosaba bastante al pobre chino que tenía que huir de él a casi todas horas, hubo un momento en que se colaba a su cuarto para dormir con él pero el ruso no le hizo gracia aquello. China estaba harto pero gracias a aquello descubrió algo más nuevo del ruso._

_China: estúpido Corea-aru, solo me arruino mi momento a solas con Japón-aru-iba en camino a su habitación y vio como una joven muy hermosa, de cabellos largos platinos y piel blanca como la nieve se hallaba frente a su puerta-pero que linda-aru ¿Qué querrá?-su imagen de la belleza de esta se fue cuando empezó a golpear de forma muy violenta su puerta_

_¿?: ¡Hermano!¡ Sal hermano mío! ¡Vamos hermano seamos uno ahora! ¡Hermano!-la cosa se puso peor cuando empezó a rasgar con sus largas uñas la puerta-¡abre la puerta hermano! ¡Debemos estar juntos! ¡SAL Y SE MIO HERMANO!_

_China: ¿Pero qué demonios-aru?-no podía moverse por la escena tan terrorífica que estaba presenciando-un momento ¿hermano?-al decir eso la chica fijo su atención a él._

_¿?: ¿Qué-estas-mirando?-dijo en todo terrorífico, su aura era como la de Rusia pero más oscura y malvada._

_China: etto… ese es mi cuarto-aru_

_¿?:¡tú! ¡¿Compartiendo cuarto con mi hermano?! ¡Ese derecho debería ser MIO!_

_China:… si no estás de acuerdo-aru… puedes ir a ver qué puedes hacer con el directo-aru, no me molesta cambiar de cuarto_

_¿?: Esas malditas ratas no accedieron a mi petición… pero muy pronto lo harán, se que lo harán-dicho eso se fue sin dejar de mirarle con odio._

_China: cada vez entran alumnos más raros-aru-después entro a su cuarto con la llave del candado que habían puesto por Corea que al parecer también servía con esa chica. La escena siguiente que vio fue más impactante todavía, Rusia estaba escondido detrás de una barricada que constituía en todas sus cosas, estaba todo atemorizado y llorando-¿Rusia?_

_Rusia: ¡VETEEEEEEEE!-grito sujetando su tubería pero se calmo al ver a China-a pero si es China, que alivio_

_China: ¡¿Quién era esa chica-aru?!-el pobre rubio se acostó todo triste en su cama._

_Rusia: ella es mi hermana pequeña, Natalia, es muy hermosa, es muy determinada y firme en lo que quiere, parece que me quiere mucho pero… no del modo bueno-se abrazo así mismo-jamás creí que me perseguiría hasta acá, pensé que desistiría de su loca idea de casarse conmigo pero ahora… China tengo miedo_

_China: Rusia…-no supo que lo impulso a sentarse en la cama y colocar la cabeza de Rusia en sus piernas para acariciarle el cabello-todo estará bien-aru, si es necesario hablaremos con los maestros del problema y quizás así pueda alejarse un poco-aru_

_Rusia: gracias China-se dejo querer y luego lo volteo a ver-eres muy cálido y amable_

_China: no es para tanto-aru_

_Rusia: si lo es, por eso quiero que seas uno conmigo_

_China: ¿otra vez es-aru? ¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero ser uno contigo-aru?_

_Rusia: nunca, porque yo quiero ser uno contigo_

_China: ¿Por qué?_

_Rusia: ¿no es obvio?-el otro negó-porque te quiero, me he enamorado de ti China-después de eso el chino dejo de acariciarle el pelo, no dijo nada, sus ojos se quedaron mirando los de Rusia que por primera vez reflejaban algo más, ternura y amor, su sonrisa era pequeña pero sincera, se agrando más cuando se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, pero lo que más le sorprendió de aquel día, fue que correspondió el beso._

* * *

_Cuarto semestre:_

_Su relación había cambiado, en el sentido de que hablaban más. Aquel día China no dijo nada, no dijo que si pero Rusia no pareció importarle nada; la curiosidad del ahora castaño, ya que su pelo se había aclarado, por el rubio había incrementado, le preguntaba cada cosa posible y el ruso respondía sin titubear a menos de que fueran preguntas con respecto a su hermana menor. El chino descubrió que ahora tenía más fijación por el ruso que por el japonés._

_Japón: ¿Inglaterra-san está saliendo ahora con esa chica de Seychelles?_

_Inglaterra: Si, digamos que nos complementamos y hay que admitir que está bien bonita_

_Japón: ¿Pero usted no estaba interesado en el americano de mi curso?_

_Inglaterra: ¡claro que no!-mintió sonrojado- el es alguien muy… singular, Seychelles es una mujer y le gusto, no tengo porque fijarme en alguien tan idiota como ese… alguien que pueda sentir eso por alguien como él entonces será igual de idiota y serán el uno para el otro-aquellas palabras resonaron muchas veces en la cabeza del chino junto con la imagen del ruso-por cierto ¿irán al campamento de este fin de semana?_

_Japón: eso creo ¿Y tu China-san?_

_China: si, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas_

_Campamento de la Real Academia W en Toscana:_

_Los alumnos, luego de montar sus tiendas y comer se fueron a pasear por los perímetros permitidos del bosque donde estaban. Japón apoyaba a Inglaterra para disculparse con su novia actual por haberle gritado y él solo tenía un objetivo, saber lo que podía o no podía ocurrir con Rusia._

_China: Rusia-le hablo-¿quieres ir conmigo a ver el terreno-aru?_

_Rusia: claro que si, nada me haría más feliz-ambos caminaron por un buen rato hasta que empezó a llover, como no podía volver se refugiaron en una cueva que se aseguro, no había osos, así que solo entraron-que mala suerte_

_China: lo sé-aru-se sacudió el cabello del agua y luego vio como el ruso se quitaba la camisa por lo mojada que estaba. Eso lo sonrojo mucho-¿Qué haces-aru?_

_Rusia: me sentiré más cómodo así ¿no quieres quitarte la tuya también?_

_China: no gracias-aru…-era el momento pero no sabía cómo iniciar, aun tenía tantas dudas, era mejor aclararlas antes-oye Rusia ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi-aru?_

_Rusia:… me recuerdas a un girasol-el otro rodo los ojos confundido-eres cálido, reflejas luz y brillo, cosa que no se ve nunca en mi país, además de que tu forma de ser tan obstinada me divierte tanto que no puedo evitar hacerte enojar por lo mismo… me enamore de tu ser completo China-eso lo conmovió mucho, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así._

_China:… Yao-el otro no entendió-mi nombre real es Wang Yao-aru-se acerco al otro-puedes llamarme así cuando no estemos en el instituto-aru… o cuando estemos solos los 2-aru-con esas simples palabras ambos entendieron por completo la situación y sin esperar más el ruso lo beso con pasión, desesperación y rudeza. No era la primera vez que el castaño daba un beso así, por eso supo cómo llevar el ritmo, como juguetear con la lengua del más alto, como morderlo, como mirarlo cuando acabo el beso-Ivan_

_Rusia: Yao-dijo por primera vez luego de jadear aire claro-¿Yao ahora si quiere ser uno conmigo?_

_China:-jadeo aire también-solo si Ivan no se comporta como los tipos de sus revistas-aru, ni como los de sus películas ni como sus series gore-aru_

_Rusia: Yao es al único que no deseo ver su cara de miedo y sufrimiento-lo volvió a besar, ahora fue un poco más lento el beso mientras lo recostaba en el suelo de aquella solitaria cueva._

_China: parece ser que yo también me enamore de ti-aru_

_Al día siguiente todos notaron que la relación de ellos 2 había cambiado por completo, ninguno dijo nada frente a la hermana del rubio, eso debía ser un secreto para ella o correría sangre por toda la escuela pero algo que sabía perfectamente es que jamás vieron nunca a una pareja tan rara ser tan feliz._

Fin del FLASH BACK:

Rusia: si nosotros terminamos juntos cuando tú decías que nunca serías uno conmigo, ellos también pueden

China: eso es cierto-aru… ya me siento un poco tranquilo al recordar cosas bonitas, mañana sabremos que ocurre-aru

Rusia: buenas noches mi Yao-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para luego acurrucarse en la cama junto al chico al que quiso desde el primer instante en que lo vio-inconscientemente, alguien está intentando que me cree recuerdos para siempre, estoy trabajando la parte del para siempre... pero ya no le tengo miedo porque se que será algo bueno ¿verdad yao?-cerro sus ojos para entregarse al sueño.

Continuara...

* * *

Listo, con esto concluyo el ultimo extra del momento, ahora si regresamos a la historia principal, así que ahora (porque PLL me hace lo mismo) les dejare un pequeño adelanto solo para emocionarlos más :D

Trailer:

**China: Lo que menos quiero es que te veas envuelto en esta depresión, porque después de este nuevo semestre Inglaterra y yo ya no estaremos para apoyarte, nos graduaremos y eso significa regresar a nuestros países de origen**

**Inglaterra: Lo que menos queremos es dejarte en esta desdicha, ni siquiera Alemania podrá ayudarte, tendrás que enfrentarte solo a Italia**

**...**

**Grecia: Tu deberías saberlo ya, desde que llegaste no solo has sido un compañero de cuarto para mi, has sobrepasado el cariño de una simple amistad y si con esto aun no entiendes entonces te lo diré claramente... **

**Japón: Grecia-san...**

**...**

**América: ¿Qué les ocurre a esos 2?**

**Inglaterra: Después de este semestre ambos regresaran a su propio país, eso significa que tendrán que separarse definitivamente, aun si sus países son vecinos la distancia seguirá siendo larga... es el costo de mantener una relación en la Academia Real W**

**América: Iggy... pero eso quiere decir que tu y yo también nos separaremos... ya que tu también te gradúas**

**...**

**Alemania: Si Japón pasa más tiempo ahora con otras personas no debería ser asunto nuestro**

**Italia: Entonces... ¿Por qué me entristece ver a alguien que no soy yo con Japón?**

**Alemania: No puedo responder a eso, pero te recuerdo que él te dijo lo que sentía por ti**

**...**

**¿?: Te lo prometo y yo jamás rompo mis promesas.**


	17. De regreso al inframundo (academia)

Hola a todos, se que muchos me quieren matar por haberlos dejado (literalmente) un año sin actualización pero acabo de entrar a la universidad, a trabajar en un lugar donde me negrean (lo bueno es que la paga lo vale) y además he estado un poco ajena al anime al meterme de lleno a las series inglesas (larga historia) pero me he prometido nunca dejar un fic sin terminar como tiempos pasados y es mi deber continuar esto aunque me tarde muchos años.  
Así que les dejo este capitulo para iniciar con lo que podría decirse la "segunda temporada" de mi fic, espero lo disfruten y me sean pacientes.

* * *

_La madre de Italia y Romano murió al darles luz y como no tenían padre vivieron un tiempo con su abuelo donde ambos aprendieron la belleza del arte, sin embargo el abuelo a pesar de verse joven y fuerte estaba enfermo y no tuvo más remedio que dejar a otras personas a cargo de sus adorados nietos. 2 maestros de la escuela que ayudo a fundar alguna vez le debían unos favores, así que dejo a Italia con ellos y otro niño del cual se hacían cargo mientras los padre viajaban por el mundo; Romano tuvo que quedarse con una familia española porque los tutores de Italia no podía hacerse cargo de tanto niño. Italia en su momento estaba triste, su tutor Roderich era bastante estricto pero podía ser amable cuando quería, su tutora Elizabeta era muy cariñosa pero tendía a vestirlo siempre de niña, lo cual en si nunca le importo al pequeño. Lo que logro hacerle feliz al pequeño Italia era aquel niño llamado Sir, ambos forjaron un vinculo más gran que el de 2 hermanos, eran muy pequeños cierto pero no había duda de que ambos se habían enamorado del otro y no podían pedir nada más._

_Las cosas iban bien para el pequeño Italia pero después de la calma viene la tormenta y Sir tuvo que irse con sus padre. Le prometió a Italia que volvería pero a pesar de eso Italia no podía dejar de sentirse triste, su gran amor y persona más importante se había ido de su lado y ni la dulce Elizabeta podía hacer que volviera a sonreír. Fue entonces cuando un suceso con el cual no contaba ocurrió. Fue un día de verano, 21 de junio, cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba en el jardín de su casa que daba vista a la calle-_

_Chibitalia: snif snif sin-lloraba el pequeño Italia-Sir ¿Por qué no regresas?-lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba con todo su ser. Vio como una pequeña pelota caía en su patio, la tomo y se asomo afuera a ver de quién era y se encontró con un pequeño niño vestido de azul-etto.. creo que esto es tuyo_

_¿?: oh! gracias-se acerco para tomar su pelota-¿Por qué estas triste?_

_Chibitalia: a eso… un amigo que quiero mucho se fue y aunque dijo que iba a regresar aun no lo ha hecho-se puso de nuevo a llorar-lo extraño mucho_

_¿?: …-aquel niño no le dijo nada, solo se acerco y empezó a acariciar la cabeza del pelirrojo que le miro confundido por aquel gesto-pat pat pat_

_Chibitalia: ¿pat?_

_¿?: es mi forma de decir "calma, calma"-no sonrió, siguió con la misma expresión pero algo en sus ojos demostraba cierta ternura que logro que Italia dejara de llorar-no me gusta que la gente llore, mi mama lloraba mucho y eso me hacía sentir ganas de llorar también_

_Chibitalia: ¿Te hacia llorar?_

_¿?: si, por eso no me gusta que la gente llore-siguió acariciando su cabeza-solo hace que la gente que los quiere llore también y se forma un circulo vicioso-el pequeño no entendió lo que dijo del circulo, para ser un solo un niño era demasiado listo-si lloras las personas que te quieren lo harán también ¿Eso quieres?_

_Chibitalia: no… no quiero que la señorita Elizabetha, o el señor Roderich o Sir lloren_

_¿?: entonces sonríe y pasara lo mismo que con llorar, ellos sonreirán si tu sonríes… mi tío cuando murió me dijo: "no llores, no estoy vivo pero estoy contigo" por eso, aunque tu amigo se haya ido sigue contigo, aquí-paso su mano de su cabeza a la parte donde Italia tenía su corazón._

_Chibitalia: …-el pelirrojo se seque rápidamente las lagrimas y sonrió ampliamente haciendo sonrojar al otro-gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo ¿Quiéres pasta?_

_¿?: ¿Pasta?_

_Chibitalia: en mi casa hay muy buena pasta, te puedo dar un poco como agradecimiento_

_¿?: Lo siento, me vendrán a buscar pronto pero toma-saco de su ropa una bola de arroz envuelta en aluminio-es un intercambio, cuando te vuelva a ver serás tú el que me de de comer, quizás tu pasta_

_Chibitalia: si! Lo prometo y te presentare a Sir y tomaremos dulces también-el otro se contagio de la sonrisa de Italia que no pudo evitar sonreír también._

_¿?: Entonces yo prometo regresar a tiempo para aquello_

Chibitalia: ¿De verdad?

¿?: Si, te lo prometo y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- y con una pequeña despedida de manos, se separaron. Lo triste fue que él nunca regreso.

* * *

Italia despertó sudando un poco. Inmediatamente reviso la habitación reiterando que se hallaba en su casa en Venecia, Italia.  
No fue hace mucho que había llegado después de unas vacaciones en la playa de Mondello, cuando China lo había invitado a él y a muchos más a pasar unos días, sin embargo fuera de la tarde de su primer día, nada había salido como lo planeaba.

Italia: Japón…-recordó a su querido amigo. Después de la confrontación con su hermano, Japón se le había declarado, quizás esa no fue su intención pero a fin de cuentas lo había hecho y él no tuvo más que hacer más que decirle claramente las cosas.

FLASH BACK

_Italia: Japón ¿yo te gusto de esa manera? _

_Japón:-sonrojado y avergonzado-si… desde hace ya tiempo que me gustas, no, a decir verdad te quiero mucho, te quiero más que como amigo, como familiar… te quiero como la persona más importante para mi_

_Italia: pero… tú eres mi amigo_

_Japón: lo sé_

_Italia: no Japón, por favor no me hagas esto, somos amigos_

_Japón:… lo sé-abrazo los pedazos de su pilar en sus manos-pero yo te quiero, por favor perdóneme Italia-kun, perdóneme por sentir este sentimiento tan desagradable para usted-en aquel momento, lleno de tristeza y desilusión, lo único que el japonés pudo hacer fue salir corriendo por la playa._

_Italia: ¡Japón! ¡ESPERA! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Japón! ¡Espera, regresa!-pero él no regreso._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No lo alcanzo esa noche. Japón tomo precipitadamente la decisión de irse con el maestro Gilbert para que lo dejaran en la academia con su niichan y a la mañana siguiente Japón ya no estaba, en su habitación, solo estaba un chico que nunca pudo aprenderse su nombre, únicamente sabía que era hermano de América.  
Intento pasarla bien con sus amigos en la playa pero saber que su querido amigo estaba sufriendo por culpa suya lo hacía sentir miserable. Alemania le dijo miles de veces que todo iba a estar bien, que Japón pronto lo iba a superar pero era obvio que él también estaba muy preocupado y triste por el japonés.

Italia: ¿Por qué?-miro su habitación ya medio vacía nuevamente debido a que mañana regresaría a Roma a la Academia, volvería a ver a Japón, eso era lo que le inquietaba de gran manera y que hubiera soñado con su ángel de la guardia, como él le llamaba, no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse-perdí a la persona que elegí para enamorarme, luego a mi ángel de la guardia, no quiero perder a Japón también

* * *

Mientras tanto en la academia:

Las cosas no iban mejor tampoco para el pequeño y dulce japonés, que desde que se había vuelto a encerrar en ese lugar por no tener a donde ir, había sufrido una soledad que no le había tocado experimentar nunca. Quizás era porque después de haber convivido de aquella forma con Italia, la vida ya no podía ser la misma, era como si durante toda su vida se hubiera alimentado de puras sardinas enlatadas para que un día probara el mejor salmón salado del mundo y al siguiente día encontrarse con la noticia de que jamás volverá a probar algo como eso, que regresaría a las mismas sardinas de siempre. No significaba que su vida seguiría así para siempre, tarde o temprano las cosas volverían a su balance, lo superaría, se graduaría y regresaría a Japón donde ejercería algún trabajo importante… pero en ese momento no fingiría que las cosas estaban bien porque no lo estaban. Quizás cuando iniciaran las clases, volviera a ver a China, a Inglaterra y a Grecia entonces podría anteponer su patética depresión y ser el mismo Japón de siempre pero ahora que se encontraba solo en una habitación calurosa de Roma, no reprimiría sus lagrimas.

Japón: me gustaría regresar al primer día en que nos conocimos, ver su sonrisa a lo lejos del salón diciendo "ve, ve, ve" sin preocuparse por nada, donde aun no sabía bien cuales eran mis sentimientos, donde no hubiera más que dos alumnos de diferentes partes del mundo compartiendo una clase de historia-Paso el día acostado en aquella cama, esa había sido su rutina durante casi todo lo que quedo de vacaciones y al siguiente día la tortura regresaría y su quinto año en la academia había iniciado.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

No solo muchos alumnos se había graduado y regresado a su país natal, sino que también muchos otros llegaban a tomar los cursos de este nuevo semestre.  
Las reuniones de compañeros no se hicieron esperar, Rusia y China dieron todo un espectáculo por su rencuentro, Italia saludo eufóricamente a Alemania también.

Italia: ¡Alemania!-literalmente salto a abrazarlo-te extrañe mucho

Alemania: igualmente, ahora bájate de mí-el pelirrojo obedeció-a decir verdad, extrañe un poco que me llamaras todos los días por alguna estupidez tuya ¿A qué se debió eso?

Italia: ve~ me regañaron por gastar tanto en llamadas de larga distancia…

Alemania: ¿en serio? O lo dices para no sacar el tema de Japón

Italia:… ¡VEEEE!-se abraza de nuevo a él- ¡Alemania, no sé qué hacer! ¡No quiero perder a Japón como amigo pero…!

Alemania: Ya relájate ¿Quieres?-le acaricio la cabeza-creo que eso lo tendrías que hablar con él, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ven, vamos a organizar la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el edificio B:

Inglaterra, luego de tener un rencuentro doloroso con el americano, porque este lo abrazo muy fuerte casi rompiéndolo, fue inmediatamente a buscar al japonés. Después de su partida inesperada no pudo hablar con él sobre cómo se encontraba pero eso sí, era obvio que bien no debía estar. China parecía tener la misma preocupación porque se hallaron corriendo por el mismo pasillo hasta la habitación número 216. Tocaron y el greco les abrió.

Grecia: Hola… vienen buscando a… Japón ¿Verdad?-los dos asintieron-bueno... Japón, te buscan-se aparto de la puerta y de esta ahora salió el pelinegro que, a decir verdad, se veía muy bien pero tenía las marcas de unas ojeras por falta de sueño y apestaba.

Japón: buenos días Inglaterra-san, China-san. Me alegra volver a verlos-sonrió falsamente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia-¿Cómo pasaron las vacaciones?-Ni el rubio ni el castaño podían estar más preocupados al ver el leve intento de una sonrisa que ambos sabían, él nunca mostraba.

China: Japón… si sabes que la escuela está bastante lejos de cualquier lugar que provoque algún ruido o disturbio en las noches ¿Verdad-aru?

Inglaterra: y que las duchas son maravillosas ¿verdad?

Japón: claro que lo sé, después de todo siempre me he quedado aquí en las vacaciones-volvió a sonreír falsamente-es verdad, mañana inicia su sexto curso ¿Están nerviosos por el?

Inglaterra:.. he… si-miro a China preguntando con la mirada que debían hacer y el castaño al parecer entendió porque le miro respondiendo que debían hablar seriamente-Grecia ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-El greco los miro extrañado, después de todo ninguno tenía alguna relación amistosa, solo se conocían por estar en el mismo grupo de clase y porque ambos eran amigos de Japón. Grecia asintió y salió del cuarto

China: lo siento Japón, pero tendremos que hacer una intervención-aru-dijo cerrando la puerta para hablar con el otro.

Inglaterra: Grecia ¿Has notado algún indicio de que Japón no está muy bien que digamos?

Grecia: será… lo mismo que ustedes dos… que no ha dormido bien y… no se ha bañado tampoco… le pregunte si estaba bien pero el dijo ¿Debería estar mal?... y evadió el tema

China: ya lo sabía, está haciéndose el fuerte-aru, no debimos dejar que se fuera con el maestro Gilbert cuando dijo precipitadamente que quería regresar a la escuela-aru

Inglaterra: supongo que ser rechazado por el amor de tu vida debe ser muy doloroso para alguien quien se enamora así por primera vez en su vida

China: no sabemos si fue rechazado, quizás solo Italia lo malinterpreto y ofendió de alguna manera a Japón-aru

Grecia: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... si algo le pasa a Japón quisiera saberlo… y ayudar de alguna manera posible

Inglaterra: ¿Japón no te ha contado nada?-hubo un silencio incomodo, siendo él el compañero de habitación de aquel pelinegro esperaba que supiera lo del drama que estaba pasando-ya, lo entiendo… es muy difícil de explicar, no es algo tampoco muy cómodo para hablar siendo que es algo ajeno a nuestra vida… bueno no tan ajeno, solo que es un tema relacionado con Japón

Grecia: Japón no suele contarme sobre eso… quizás cree que no lo tomare bien… pero yo lo aprecio más de lo que él cree… si hay algo que lo disturba… lo quisiera saber

China:…-medito un momento, el greco no parecía mala persona, quizás solo algo lento pero tal vez el podría hablar con él sin que se le escapara con alguna evasiva como la vez anterior en que se vio agobiado por sus sentimientos al italiano idiota-Japón está pasando por un mal de amores-aru-esto le sorprendió al greco mucho-desde hace un tiempo que él ha estado enamorado de uno de sus compañeros-aru pero este es un imbécil y un ciego que no sabe ver lo dichoso que se haya al ser elegido por alguien tan noble y…

Inglaterra: ¡China!-lo acorta- lo que queremos decir es que en las vacaciones algo paso entre ellos, algo malo y es obvio que el pobre esta devastado por aquello pero como habrás notado, se está haciendo el fuerte

Grecia:… ¿A Japón le gustan los chicos?

China e Inglaterra: ¡¿Tampoco sabías eso?!

Grecia:… creo que es mejor si ustedes dos… son los que hablan con él… yo mejor voy al patio-se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo con esa situación. Empezó a caminar dejando a los otros frente a su cuarto mientras se dedicaba a pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir: A Japón le gustan los chicos, aparentemente le acababan de romper el corazón y además estaba desdichado ¿Significaría eso una señal? ¿Sería el momento de actuar y llevarse la bella joya oriental del instituto? Habría que arreglarse el pelo de nuevo entonces.

Mientras el chino y el ingles entraban al cuarto donde el pelinegro a tema de discusión se encontraba leyendo un libro de antología poética de Pablo Neruda:

Inglaterra: No sabíamos que te gustaban los escritores chilenos-intentando sacar algún tipo de tema de conversación-¿Qué tal es?

Japón: bastante interesante, la lectura es una gran compañera

China: es bueno saberlo-aru… escucha Japón debemos ser honestos, todas las vacaciones estuvimos, o al menos yo-aru, preocupados por tu repentina huida de mi casa de playa y quisiéramos saber que paso realmente-aru

Japón:-cerro su libro-paso lo que tenía que pasar desde inicio, Italia-kun no siente nada más que amistad por mi y fue muy imprudente de mi parte haber huido de esa manera, pero no se puede cambiar nada, no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera tal como yo lo hago

Inglaterra: ya, entiendo-ahora si quería darle la razón a China, Italia era un idiota-pero no por eso tienes que hacerte el fuerte, sabes que puedes desahogarte con nosotros

Japón: le hice una promesa a Alemania-san, que si Italia-kun me rechazaba yo no le tendría rencor y mucho menos iba a sufrir, creo que es justo que cumpla esa promesa siendo que me dio su bendición para intentarlo

China: pero no te vez como alguien que no está sufriendo-aru-puso su mano en el hombro de Japón-Lo que menos quiero es que te veas envuelto en esta depresión, porque después de este nuevo semestre Inglaterra y yo ya no estaremos para apoyarte-aru, nos graduaremos y eso significa regresar a nuestros países de origen-aru

Inglaterra: Lo que menos queremos es dejarte en esta desdicha, ni siquiera Alemania podrá ayudarte, tendrás que enfrentarte solo a Italia

Japón: lo entiendo perfectamente, muchas gracias por su preocupación y por su apoyo… pero el tiempo de desdicha y sufrimiento se ha acabado y lo mejor para todos, en especial para mi es que continúe mi camino original, ya tuve el suficiente tiempo para llorar-y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa falsa que demostraba que en el fondo Japón estaba rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, era cierto que uno debía seguir delante y no aferrarse a aquello que doliese pero ¿Cómo decirle eso a alguien que estaba haciéndose el fuerte? Era como si Japón aun no llegara al fondo del pozo en que había caído al verse rechazado, sino como si siguiera cayendo y cayendo, en un limbo donde nadie podía entrar y sacarlo. Era más preferible ver a Japón llorando y abatido para poder levantarlo que en ese estado omnipresente. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

"_Áspero amor, violeta coronada de espina, matorral entre tantas pasiones erizado, lanza de los dolores, corola de la cólera, ¿Por qué caminos y cómo te dirigiste a mi alma? ¿Por qué precipitaste tu fuego doloroso, de pronto, entre las hojas frías de mi camino? ¿Quién te enseño los pasos que hasta mí te llevaron? ¿Qué flor, qué piedra, qué humo mostraron mi morada?"_

* * *

**Diario de Naruko: **

Naruko: Bueno, eso es todo. Como en unos minutos me tengo que ir a trabajar no alcanzare a darle el omake hetaliano que tenia pensado pero puedo contarles un poco de lo que ha ocurrido:

Kyosuke:-saliendo de la nada con una representación de dibujos-

Naruko: Después de mi ultimo capitulo, mi familia y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje a visitar a mi hermana que iba a tener a su bebe. Este viaje duro 1 mes entero y al regresar nos volvimos a hallar con la triste realidad de la vida cotidiana.

Kyosuke:-cambia la imagen del avión y las caritas felices y tristes por la de un edificio resplandeciente-

Naruko: me tope con la maravillosa noticia de que si entre a la universidad a estudiar "Letras hispánicas" la única carrera que te enseñaba las herramientas necesarias para convertirte en un verdadero escritor y entonces... conocí a "El perfecto uke-sama"

Prefecto uke sama: Hola!-sale de la nada-¿Recuerdan que en las notas del principio _My Lady_ dijo que empezó a meterse en serien inglesas? Bueno pues esa fue mi culpa :D

Naruko: el perfecto uke-sama me mostró una serie llamada "Sherlock" de bbc one en la que se metieron hasta mis entrañas más oscuras

Kyosuke: y sin bastarle eso le presento a _Merlín_ y_ Doctor who ¬¬ _pero lo peor fue que luego llegara noviembre y se anunciara la primera película del Hobbit y como la muy desgraciada de Naru quería verla en cine 4Dx se metió a trabajar para poder pagar el boleto de 170 pesos!

Naruko: Q_Q es que es el Hobbit ¡y con Martín Freeman!... bueno como ya esto se hizo muy largo solo les diré que ya no pude renunciar al trabajo, la universidad se me hizo pesada y el perfecto uke-sama secuestro a mi musa Mayu-chan para que yo pudiera seguir en el hermoso mundo ingles que me había estado perdiendo(?) tenganme paciencia, acabare este fic, no se cuando ¡pero lo haré!


	18. Sin voltear la mirada

Hola criaturas de la creación :D Lamento de nuevo haberme tardado, se que varios han abandonado esto pero bueno, ya aquí nuevamente traigo un capitulo, corto y más relleno que nada pero no puedo dar el siguiente paso si no pongo esto primero y la verdad creo que ahorita es mejor dar aunque sea un relleno a tardarme otro año en publicar el próximo capitulo.  
En fin! Disfrútenlo si pueden y quieren.

* * *

"_De lo nuestro miramos con nostalgia los peores días, abrimos con precaución el cofre y enarbolamos, para que nos admiren, la proeza. Olvidemos el resto. Solo es mala memoria. Escucha, aprende: el tiempo se divide en dos ríos: uno corre hacia atrás, devora lo que vives, el otro va contigo adelante descubriendo tu vida." _Pablo Neruda.

Las clases habían iniciado ya e Italia estaba hecho un mar de nervios por ingresar a su salón y encontrarse con el japonés. A veces le hubiera gustado nacer un año antes, así no solo podía estar en la misma clase que Alemania, sino que así no tendría que enfrentarse a Japón inevitablemente. No es que no quisiera hablar con él, sino que, ya de por si había sido difícil terminar a Alemania como para arriesgarse también con Japón, sobretodo porque este último no lo había tomado bien.

-Italia…-una voz lo asusto pero al voltear solo vio que era Polonia-¿No vas a entrar al salón?

-hem, s-si, solo estaba… comprobando la estructura de nuestra nueva puerta

-pero si es igual que la anterior

-¡claro que no! Es decir, estamos ahora en el 5° curso, eso la hace completamente diferente y especial

-¡oh! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Como que tienes mucha razón Italia! Esta puerta es especial-y fue así como Polonia se quedo acariciando la puerta como si fuera de seda. Su extraña excusa había funcionado pero parecía que los dioses lo detestaban porque en aquel momento llego un maestro llego y los obligo a entrar.

Italia, inevitablemente, busco con la mirada al japonés, que se encontraba al final de la última fila sin despegar su mirada de la ventana. En toda la clase, Italia no dejo de verlo y en toda la clase, Japón nunca le volteo a ver, incluso al esperar los 10 minutos para la siguiente clase, este no le volteo a ver.  
Durante todas las clases de ese día Japón no le miró en un solo momento, era como si el supiera que se encontraba ahí sin siquiera haberlo visto porque evitaba su mirada para ese lado del salón y cuando sonó el timbre de el final de las clases de ese día, este huyo rápidamente antes de que Italia si quiera pudiese pensar en si ir para con él o no. ¿Debía estar feliz? Había conseguido lo que quería, no enfrentarse al hecho de ver triste a Japón pero a la vez se sentía horrible por no haber podido hacer nada.

* * *

Japón por otra parte parecía haber entrado en un trance interno con sus emociones y, si de por si era una persona seria y discreta por naturaleza, ahora parecía un robot sin capacidad de expresiones. Compro un pequeño almuerzo de la tienda. No solía hacerlo para ahorrar el dinero que le daba la escuela en emergencias pero no le apetecía comer en la cafetería (¿Por qué será?) así que se fue a la azotea desolada de la escuela encontrándose con Grecia que alimentaba a unos gatitos y una gata gorda.

Japón: parece que alguien tuvo bebes

Grecia: hace poco que otro gato… venía a verla… creí que solo jugaban… pero no supe que era hembra hasta que… nacieron los gatitos

Japón: son adorables-se acerco a acariciar a un y este se dejo. Al pelinegro siempre le habían gustado los animales, cuando era pequeño tenía un perro y le gustaba jugar con el todos los días-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para ellos?

Grecia:… Gatos corporales

Japón: ¿Ese no era el nombre ya de la madre?

Grecia: es que son… muy calientitos… ¿Quieres nombrar a uno?

Japón:… ¿Qué te parece… chibi?

Grecia: suena muy bien-Japón siguió acariciando a los gatos que se le sumaron después de ver al primero tan a gusto y Grecia solo le miro-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Japón: todo ha estado bien Grecia-san, no tendría que preguntar aquello

Grecia: tu amigo de china… me conto que te rompieron… el corazón-con eso el japonés dejo de acariciar a los gatitos y apretó su puño. No volteo a ver al greco.

Japón: China-san no debió decirte aquello, no es un asunto que me guste discutir

Grecia: pensó que podía… ayudarte-se acerco disimuladamente al pelinegro que seguía sin verlo-solemos platicar de muchas cosas… pero nunca me has contado de… tu vida privada-puso su mano en el hombro de Japón para que lo volteara a ver pero este siguió sin hacerlo-me gustaría que… lo hicieras… realmente me preocupo por ti… todos los días… eres muy importante

Japón: agradezco eso, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya me encuentro bien

Grecia: lo dudo… si tú me rechazaras… lloraría por 3 años-con esas palabras Japón al fin lo volteó a ver sorprendido-muchos en esta escuela… están severamente atraídos… por ti Japón… que alguien te rechace… es casi un pecado… yo lo castigaría… por cometer tal acto

Japón: ¿Qué me está queriendo decir Grecia-san?

Grecia: Tu deberías saberlo ya… desde que llegaste no solo has sido… un compañero de cuarto para mi… has sobrepasado el cariño de una simple amistad… y si con esto aun no entiendes… entonces te lo diré claramente

Japón: Grecia-san…

Grecia: a mi tu me…

Japón: ¡deténgase por favor!-por reflejo, puso su mano en la boca del más alto impidiendo que este terminara lo que le iba a decir-por favor no lo haga-el pelinegro empezó a temblar-es cierto lo que dijo China-san, me rompieron el corazón. No me arrepiento de haberlo intentado, sino de haberlo hecho cuando no estaba listo y por eso le he perdido de cualquier tipo de forma… y si usted completa esa frase entonces lo perderé a usted también

Grecia: pero yo…

Japón: usted también es importante para mí y es por eso que no quiero perderlo. Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero, le necesito como mi amigo en estos momentos

Grecia:…-aparto levemente la mano de Japón de su boca pero no la soltó- lo entiendo-Japón se sorprendió ante aquello-entonces esperaré… a que estés completamente bien… ¿me permitirías ayudarte entonces?-con eso el japonés se sonrojo-no quiero verte en trance… así que estaré aquí… y haré mi mayor esfuerzo… y cuando me permitas… verte sonreír alegremente… te lo diré

Japón: ¿Aunque sea un egoísta y me aferre a ti solo para sobrevivir a mis problemas?

Grecia: si… porque te podría tener… a ti

* * *

En la sala de cómputo, Alemania se encontraba revisando sus correos. Sonrió al ver una fotografía que le había mandado su hermano desde Guatemala. El muy astuto había logrado ganarse dos semanas más de vacaciones y se había ido al otro lado del océano con el antiguo español de la academia pero decía que regresaría a dar clases.  
Su momento tranquilo no duró mucho pues su querido amigo italiano entro al aula gritando.

Italia: ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

Alemania: ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Italia: tuve mis primeras clases del 5° curso y durante todo ese tiempo Japón nunca me miró y cuando quise hablar con él huyo

Alemania: bueno, a como me comento China e Inglaterra, Japón se encuentra en negación a sus propios sentimientos, es normal que haga cosas así

Italia: no entiendo

Alemania: que aun no está listo para confrontarte. Italia, debes darle más tiempo, a diferencia mía Japón de verdad te amaba y no va a ser fácil para él verte

Italia: pero tú me dijiste que hablara con él

Alemania: si bueno… no digo que no lo hagas solo que esperes un poco más, ambos necesitan estar un tiempo separados hasta que las cosas se calmen y puedan verse tú sin culpa y él sin dolor.

Italia: todo se ve más sencillo en las películas

Alemania: es porque son películas. Ahora deja de ponerte así, dices que Japón no te miró en ningún momento ¿Verdad?-el italiano asintió-entonces has esto, el día en que Japón te miré significara que ya está listo para que hables con él y podrás recuperar su amistad

Italia: ¡Está bien! –sonrió calmado, siempre Alemania le daba buenos consejos. Solo esperaba que el tiempo no fuera mucho porque ya empezaba a extrañarlo, se había acostumbrado mucho al japonés que siempre lo trataba de forma tan gentil, que siempre encontraba la manera de explicarle las cosas con paciencia y no con gritos como Alemania, que veía en él siempre cosas buenas y no cosas molestas como los demás, y que se veía tan pequeño y frágil a su lado que de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse bien-¿He? ¿Ese es el maestro Gilbert con España-niichan?

Alemania: si, no preguntes porque lo único que puedo decirte es que es un increíble idiota-sonrió para sus adentros-vamos a cenar algo

Continuara…

* * *

**Omake hetaliano: Hoy, Gilbert Vs. El mundo**

Gilbert: "No hace mucho que tome la decisión de recorrer el mundo, para poder purificar mi alma de haber practicado el incesto y volver a mi amada academia como un revolucionado increíble yo... sin embargo debo decir, que no ha sido fácil."

_España-Barcelona_

-se ve a Gilbert corriendo detrás de unos toros y a Antonio tomándole fotos.

_Suecia-Estocolmo_

-se ve a Gilbert rodeado de suecos aterradores y a Antonio comiendo algo rosa.

_Inglaterra-Londres_

_-_se ve a Gilbert esperando un taxi en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas que no sirve y a Antonio alegre con un impermeable.

_Estados Unidos-Las vegas_

-se ve a Gilbert perdiendo todo su dinero en una maquinita y a Antonio bebiendo con una prostituta.

Gilbert: "Como dije antes, el camino del conocimiento y la purificación no es nada sencillo pero..."-se ve a Gilbert tirado en un cerro verde en Guatemala y a Antonio dormido en su regazo-"Creo que pronto podre remediar lo que paso y cuando regrese podre contarle a west mis increíbles aventuras."

* * *

Eso es todo, espero no estén decepcionados, yo les dije al inicio que esto iba a ser más que nada relleno. En fin, sean felices, coman bien y digan no a la política mala. Bye bye


End file.
